Agence Coop's: A la conquête de Mr Parfait
by Firefly1410
Summary: Hermione observa le bout de papier. Elle hésitait. Ca faisait la quinzième fois qu'elle relisait la phrase d'accroche : 'L'agence Coop's : on vous aide à conquérir votre Mr / Mme Parfait. Résultats garantis.' DM/HG, R&R!
1. Le contrat

_****_

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire...

_**Me voilà déjà de retour pour une nouvelle fiction. J'ai eu cette idée en lisant un manga. Je m'inspire un peu de diverses choses que j'ai vu ou lu. Vous en reconnaîtrez certainement quelques unes. Je ne sais pas vraiment expliqué comment et pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée mais je me suis dit : 'Pourquoi pas?'. Et voilà, le résultat.**_

_**Pour une fois, je ne vais pas faire une longue fic comme j'en ai l'habitude. Celle-ci devrait être en 6 chapitres en tout. Bien entendu, je ne change pas le couple que j'adore tant. En tout cas, c'est juste une petite fic de distraction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

**Le contrat.**

Hermione soupira bruyamment. Ca devait bien faire la troisième qu'elle parcourait les archives mais elle trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Pourtant, elle l'avait bien vu là, ce dossier, nom d'un chien ! De rage, elle attrapa ses cheveux désordonnés et les releva vaguement à l'aide d'un élastique, comme si ça allait l'aider à trouver ce fichu dossier. Son patron, Mr Davis le lui avait demandé en urgence, mais ça devait bien faire une demi-heure qu'elle le cherchait sans résultat. Pour la quatrième fois, elle parcourut la lettre E du regard. Hermione pesta. Et si elle cherchait à S pour Sayan Edrid. Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, elle trouva enfin ce dossier si urgent. Mr Davis en avait besoin pour sa réunion avec cette personne, relation internationale oblige. Elle sortit de la salle des archives victorieuse et retourna à son bureau. Elle s'affala sur sa chaise, soulagée. Il n'empêche que c'était quand même loin de la vie idéale qu'elle s'était fixée en sortant de Poudlard deux ans auparavant. Travailler au Département de la Coopération Internationale était peut-être l'endroit qu'elle avait choisi en connaissance de cause, mais elle ne se voyait pas comme secrétaire pour le grand patron. Elle aurait bien voulu participer aux réunions et non pas apporter le café et passer des heures dans la salle des archives. Mais voilà, elle devait commencer au plus bas pour pouvoir évoluer et réussir son objectif.

Daisy, la deuxième secrétaire de ce département arriva une tasse de thé à la main et s'assit au bureau en face d'Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres. Fière d'elle, Hermione leva le dossier et le montra à son amie. Daisy leva le pouce en signe de victoire. C'était une petite blonde avec les yeux d'un vert translucide. Elle était mignonne dans son genre et encore plus depuis qu'elle avait été relookée. D'ailleurs, selon elle, c'était grâce à ça qu'elle s'était trouvée son Mr Parfait, Wayne qui travaillait au niveau 3, le Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. C'était assez ironique, car Wayne était lui-même très maladroit. Hermione se demandait parfois comment Daisy pouvait être amoureuse de lui, mais l'amour ne se contrôle pas. Elle en savait quelque chose. En effet, Hermione était tombée folle amoureuse du fils du patron du niveau 7. Josh Wendell… Rien que prononcer son nom donnait des palpitations à Hermione. Mais le problème était qu'il ne devait même pas savoir qu'elle existait, ou en tout cas, pas autrement que comme la secrétaire de Mr Davis. De plus, elle ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Elle se voyait mal aller le voir et lui dire 'Je vous aime, vous ne me connaissez pas mais je vous aime. Epousez-moi !'. C'était ridicule. Même, elle n'osait déjà pas lui parler alors lui avouer ce genre de choses, jamais… Hermione avait un gros problème de confiance en elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre avec les hommes. Elle n'avait eu que trois relations dans sa vie : Victor Krum, Ron Weasley et Simon Baxter, les trois s'étant terminées par un échec. Victor à cause de la distance, Ron à cause de la proximité, ironiquement. En effet, elle avait tellement attendu qu'il se lance enfin que quand il l'avait fait, elle avait eu l'impression de sortir avec son frère. Ils étaient trop amis pour avoir une autre sorte de relation. Et le troisième à cause du manque de temps. Ils travaillaient tous les deux aux Ministères, mais Simon avait beaucoup de travail. Résultat : Hermione était seule et bavait sur un homme qui n'avait pas connaissance de son existence. En plus, elle devait reconnaître que le style vestimentaire qu'elle affectionnait n'avait rien d'existant. Elle s'était laissé aller après sa rupture avec Ron et maintenant, elle ne faisait plus aucun effort. Pull deux tailles trop grand et jean informe, le tout agrémenté de ballerines vieilles de deux ans. Déprimant était le seul mot qui pouvait décrire la vie d'Hermione Granger.

Mr Davis choisit ce moment pour arriver. C'était un homme d'un cinquantaine d'années avec les cheveux grisonnants mais extrêmement bien conservé pour son âge et ce grâce à sa femme de trente ans qui l'obligeait à faire du sport une fois par semaine. C'était un bon patron mais très exigeant. Il s'approcha du bureau d'Hermione et lui demanda d'une voix autoritaire:

« Vous avez trouvé, Mlle Granger ? »

« Oui, Mr. Voici le dossier que vous m'avez demandé. »

« Bien, je vous ai envoyé une lettre à rédiger. Je la veux ce soir sur mon bureau. »

« Bien Mr. » Répondit-elle comme une écolière.

Mr Davis tourna les talons et retourna dans son bureau alors qu'Hermione relâchait le souffle qu'elle avait retenu et que Daisy éclatait de rire. La brune lui lança un regard mauvais alors que sa collègue lui disait :

« Il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à t'affirmer, ma chère ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas obtenir une promotion. La preuve avec moi. Enfin, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'ambition non plus. Du moment que je peux payer les factures… »

« Merci, Daisy, tu sais toujours comment me remonter le moral… » Souffla Hermione en souriant.

« Je dis ça pour ton bien. »

« Je sais, merci ! » Répondit-elle, sincère.

Consciencieuse, Hermione alla voir dans sa boîte mail pour trouver le message de son patron. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les sorciers travaillaient de plus en plus avec de la technologie moldue adaptée au monde sorcier. Ainsi, ils avaient maintenant des ordinateurs avec Internet. Ce qui parfois était bien pratique. Elle ouvrit le message et trouva les idées qu'elle devait mettre dans la lettre. D'une façon navrante, Hermione s'était habituée à son travail même si elle n'était pas satisfaite. Mais comme l'avait dit Daisy, ça payait les factures. Sans plus attendre, elle se mit au boulot. Ce qui lui prit le reste de l'après-midi. Entre temps, elle avait reçu un message d'Harry qui lui proposait de sortir le soir même avec Ginny, Ron et Parvati, la nouvelle petite amie du rouquin. Ca l'aurait bien tenté, mais elle savait déjà comment allait se finir cette soirée : elle tiendrait la chandelle, tout simplement. Donc, pour ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes, elle refusa l'invitation. Vers 5h, elle eut enfin fini la lettre. Elle l'envoya à son patron et rangea ses affaires direction son appartement. Elle vivait maintenant à Fulham, un des quartiers de Londres dans un appartement de 85m², bien assez grand pour elle et Pattenrond. L'avantage était qu'elle avait une chambre. Ce n'était pas un studio comme l'ancien endroit où elle vivait. Quand elle arriva, elle sauta dans la douche. Elle en avait bien besoin après avoir trainer dans les archives, parmi les araignées entre autres.

Quand elle fut propre, Hermione se mit en pyjamas et alluma la télévision. Voilà à quoi se résumaient ses soirées : scotchée devant la télévision jusque 10h, heure raisonnable pour aller se coucher. Vers 7h, elle se prépara à manger, en remerciant mentalement sa mère de lui avoir appris à cuisiner. Elle mangea tranquillement devant un film avant d'aller effectivement se coucher à 10h, pour être en forme pour une nouvelle journée monotone. Comme toujours, le lendemain matin, elle fut la première à arriver au bureau. En même temps, au plus tôt elle arrivait, au plus tôt elle partait pour se faire ces soirées télé pathétiques. Elle n'aimait pas cette vie, elle devait le reconnaître, mais elle ne faisait rien pour la changer. Que pouvait-elle faire de toute manière ? Vers 11h, Harry et Ron vinrent la chercher pour aller déjeuner. C'était leur petit rituel quotidien. Les deux jeunes hommes travaillaient comme Aurors au Ministère, donc, c'était facile de les voir. Au repas, ils parlèrent de leur soirée avec leur copines et Hermione écoutait en opinant du chef comme à chaque fois. Elle n'avait rien de bien intéressant à raconter alors elle écoutait, tout simplement, comme toujours. A 1h, c'était l'heure du café avec Daisy qui revenait de son repas avec Wayne. Au moins, avec elle, elle pouvait discuter. C'était tellement facile. Six mois plus tôt, elle avait été dans la même position qu'Hermione niveau relation amoureuse. La brune se demandait parfois d'où venait ce changement soudain, mais elle n'avait jamais osé poser la question, de peur d'être trop indiscrète. Et voilà, 1h30, heure de reprendre le boulot. C'était assez répétitif. Répondre au téléphone, taper des choses à l'ordinateur pour Mr Davis….

Pourtant ce jour là, c'était un jour radieux, comme le disait Hermione. Pourquoi ? Parce que Josh Wendell descendait parfois au niveau 5 pour parler avec Mr Davis. Et ce vendredi là, ce fut le cas. Josh Wendell travaillait avec son père au Département Jeux et Sports Magiques et il arrivait parfois qu'il entre en relation avec le Département d'Hermione. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à 2h16 exactement, le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta de battre. Josh Wendell était de retour. C'était un jeune homme brun avec des yeux noirs qui étaient souvent rieurs. Hermione adorait son regard, même s'il ne se posait jamais sur elle. Josh était toujours souriant et attentionné, comme il devait certainement l'être dans ses relations sentimentales. Enfin, c'était comme ça qu'Hermione le voyait. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de Mr Davis alors qu'Hermione lançait à coup d'œil à son amie. Elle lui souriait, mais c'était de manière moqueuse. La brune railla :

« Ben quoi ? »

« Encore une journée radieuse en perspective. Tu as vu le merveilleux, le magnifique Mr Parfait. »

Hermione lui lança un petit regard mauvais, mais elle souriait béatement. Daisy avait raison, c'était tout à fait ça. La journée allait bien se finir. Enfin… C'était ce qu'Hermione pensait. Quand elle reporta son regard sur l'écran, elle vit que Mr Davis lui avait demandé un autre dossier. Hermione se leva en soupirant et partit à sa recherche, dans la salle des archives, sa deuxième maison, pensa-t-elle ironiquement. Elle mit moins de temps à le trouver et retourna à son bureau. Mais elle ne regardait pas où elle allait, si bien qu'elle fonça droit sur Josh Wendell en personne. Le dossier tomba à terre, éparpillant les feuilles à droite et à gauche. Hermione soupira, sentant ses joues devenir rouges quand elle se rendit compte de la personne en face d'elle. Quelle cruche ! Elle s'excusa :

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolé. Quelle idiote ! Parfois, je me dis qu'il me faudrait des lunettes ! » Plaisanta-t-elle, en débitant la phrase à une vitesse folle si bien qu'elle bafouilla.

Josh ne devait pas avoir compris un traitre mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais il répondit avec un sourire charmant :

« C'est pas grave… »

Puis il disparut dans l'ascenseur. Hermione soupira bruyamment avant de se baisser pour ramasser les feuilles. Bien entendu, Mr Davis sortit à ce moment là pour lui demander où était passé ce fichu dossier. Précipitamment, Hermione rassemble toutes les feuilles, et trottina jusqu'au bureau de son patron pour lui donner le fichier. Il la remercia alors qu'Hermione sortait la tête baissée, encore rouge de honte pour sa gaucherie. Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil toujours dans le même état et Daisy siffla en plaisantant :

« Pathétique… »

« Ohhh, je sais. Quelle idiote ! Mais quel boulet ! »

« Oh, ça va, pas tant que ça. Vois le bon côté des choses, tu lui as parlé… » Réconforta-t-elle.

« Ouais, génial, maintenant, il ne me voit plus comme la secrétaire de Davis, mais comme la gourde du 5ème, super ! » Ironisa Hermione.

« C'est toujours mieux que rien, en même temps… »

« Oh, je vais mourir de honte. J'y arriverais jamais… »

« Ecoute, tu sais quoi, jusque là, j'hésitais, mais avec le succès d'aujourd'hui, je pense que tu as besoin d'aide, Hermione. »

« De quoi tu parles, Daisy ? »

« Ben, t'as dû remarquer un changement chez moi. Tu crois que ça s'est fait comment ? Un matin, je me suis réveillée comme ça. C'est pas le cas. Je me suis fait aidé : relooking, conquête de mon Mr Parfait, Wayne en l'occurrence, on m'a appris à avoir confiance en moi. »

« Ok, et c'est quoi le truc ? »

Hermione vit Daisy se mettre à chercher dans son sac avant d'en sortir son portefeuille. Elle fouilla encore un peu avant de saisir une carte et la donner à la brune. Hermione la prit et regarda le bout de carton. Dessus, il y avait inscrit en lettre argentées : 'Agence Coop's : on vous aide à conquérir Mr / Mme Parfait. Résultats garantis'. De l'autre côté, l'adresse, le numéro de téléphone et le nom du propriétaire, un certain Cooper Grant étaient écrits toujours dans cette même couleur argentée. Hermione y regarda à deux fois avant de relever la tête et de dire :

« C'est une blague ? »

« Non, je t'assure que ça marche. Ecoute, j'y suis allée, y'a 6 mois de ça. Ils m'ont prise en charge. Ils m'ont vraiment aidée. Ils m'ont appris à m'habiller, à parler en société et plus particulièrement aux hommes. Et maintenant, je suis avec Wayne et ça c'est grâce à eux. »

« Et tu penses que ça marchera pour moi aussi ? » Demanda Hermione sceptique.

« Ecoute, tu veux le séduire ton Josh. Tentes ta chance avec cette agence, je te jure que ça fait des miracles. »

« Ok, j'vais y réfléchir, merci… » Dit Hermione en rangeant la carte dans son sac.

« Ils sont ouverts le samedi, si tu veux savoir, juste au cas où… » Ajouta Daisy avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione regarda la carte et sans vraiment y prêter plus d'attention, elle la rangea dans la poche de son manteau. Elle ne pouvait pas sérieusement envisager cette possibilité, c'était ridicule. Elle n'était pas désespérée à ce point, non ? Daisy était retournée à son travail sans faire plus de remarque. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire : mettre le doute dans l'esprit de son amie. Et ça fonctionnait, la blonde le savait, vu son petit sourire en coin. Hermione soupira, elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça pour le moment. Elle devait se remettre de ses émotions, car elle était toujours perturbée par le petit incident avec Josh Wendell. Elle se sentait toujours aussi stupide. Et elle rejouait la scène encore et encore dans son esprit : ce qu'elle aurait pu dire, ce qu'elle aurait pu faire. Elle se voyait s'excuser avec un immense sourire charmeur et Josh lui répondait qu'il la trouvait belle quand elle souriait, qu'il avait remarqué depuis le début, mais étant timide, lui aussi, il n'avait osé rien faire. Alors, Hermione l'embrassait à pleine bouche et ils se mariaient et avaient des tas de petits Josh Wendell, tous plus craquants les uns que les autres. Pitoyable ! Ca n'arrivait pas ce genre de choses, sauf dans les contes de fées, et Hermione avait arrêté d'y croire à 6 ans. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Daisy qui toussait bruyamment et qui lui fit la remarque qu'elle bavait. L'esprit d'Hermione se remit à fonctionner mais cette fois-ci pour des choses sérieuses et réelles. Le téléphone sonnait sans arrêt. Hermione détestait le vendredi, c'était toujours ce jour-là que les gens appelaient en catastrophe avant le week-end, pour un truc qui pouvait attendre le lundi suivant. Par un quelconque miracle, 5h sonnèrent et Hermione se dépêcha de partir avant que Mr Davis ne lui donne un travail de dernière minute. Elle rangea toutes ses affaires et partit avec Daisy. En bas de l'ascenseur, Wayne attendait sa chérie. Hermione souhaita un joyeux week-end au couple et transplana chez elle.

Une fois chez elle, Hermione alluma la télévision et zappa frénétiquement. Pourquoi il n'y avait jamais rien de bien le vendredi soir ? De rage, Hermione se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et prit le dernier livre qu'elle avait acheté, une romance ou un truc comme ça. Parfois, elle se disait qu'il fallait vraiment arrêter d'être aussi romantique. Les contes de fées n'existent pas, nom de nom ! Alors, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher d'y croire, malgré tout ? Voilà le résultat : elle passait ses soirées seule à attendre le prince charmant qui de toute évidence l'ignorait. Rah ! Elle détestait être dans cet état. Tout ça à cause de l'incident de l'après-midi. Elle y repensait encore et encore. Elle n'arrivait pas s'enlever sa gaucherie de la tête. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle se trouvait stupide. Elle était si maladroite avec les hommes, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Et là, à ce moment précis, elle s'énerva toute seule car ça devait faire la septième fois qu'elle relisait le même paragraphe sans comprendre de quoi le bouquin parlait. De rage, elle balança le livre à l'autre bout de la pièce, en visant sans le vouloir Pattenrond. Le chat siffla et partit se cacher sous la table de la cuisine. Mais il avait l'habitude, ce genre de petits écarts de la part de sa maîtresse était assez fréquent. Soupirant, elle se leva et alla récupérer son livre. En passant, elle vit son manteau et plus précisément la poche où elle avait rangé la carte de visite que Daisy lui avait donné un peu plus tôt. Comme un papillon attiré par la lumière, Hermione se dirigea vers son blouson et prit le bout de carton. Son livre et la carte entre les mains, elle retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle posa le bouquin à côté et observa le bout de papier. Hermione hésitait. Ca faisait la quinzième fois qu'elle relisait la phrase d'accroche : 'L'agence Coop's : on vous aide à conquérir votre Mr / Mme Parfait. Résultats garantis.' Et au plus elle lisait ces mots, au plus elle envisageait d'y aller. Trois heures plus tard, Hermione avait reposé la carte de visite sur la table basse et était partie se coucher, toujours aussi confuse. Demain était un autre jour et elle réfléchissait mieux à tête reposée.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla vers 10h. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente, hésitant encore entre aller ou non à l'agence Coop's. La matinée se déroula dans cette ambiance. Sans vraiment prendre conscience de ses gestes, elle se doucha, s'habilla et se coiffa comme elle le pouvait. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était déjà 1h de l'après-midi quand elle déjeuna enfin. Tous ces gestes étaient répétitifs, encore et encore la même chose, toujours la même chose. Décidant d'un seul coup, elle se dit qu'il était grand temps de changer un peu. Même si ça ne permettait pas de conquérir Mr Parfait, au moins, elle serait relookée. Et après tout, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de modifier un peu son apparence, où était le problème avec ça. Ca ne coutait rien ! Sa décision prise, elle se leva et mit son assiette dans l'évier avant de prendre son manteau et son sac à main et de sortir de son appartement, direction le chemin de traverse. Elle transplana tout simplement jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur et après avoir salué Tom, elle pénétra dans le monde sorcier. Hermione se mit alors à la recherche de l'agence. Le problème était qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où elle devait aller. Alors, elle erra un peu dans la rue, regardant à droite et à gauche, cherchant l'enseigne Agence Coop's. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à ce petit parc. C'était nouveau sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ca devait faire presque deux ans que ce parc avait été construit. C'était vraiment joli et reposant. Il se trouvait tout au bout du chemin et autour, des bâtiments avaient été construits, abritant de nouvelles boutiques. Hermione fit le tour du parc en longeant les magasins. En passant devant l'une d'entre elle, elle notifia qu'elle allait fermer bientôt. C'était dommage, la boutique ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an.

Soudain, Hermione sentit quelque chose vibrer dans son sac. Elle regarda ce que ça pouvait être et tomba sur la carte de visite. Elle était maintenant lumineuse, les lettres d'argents scintillants de mille feux et surtout, elle vibrait. Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi mais quand elle releva la tête, tout devint clair. Elle se trouvait devant une bâtisse quelconque où seules deux lettres étaient inscrites au dessus de l'entrée : AC. Cette magie, elle était vraiment bizarre. La carte reconnaissait l'endroit qui était le sien. C'était intelligent. Donc, cela signifiait que ce bâtiment était l'Agence Coop's. Sans se poser plus de question, elle poussa la porte et une clochette se fit entendre. L'intérieur était totalement différent de l'extérieur. Sur la droite, se trouvait une sorte de salle d'attente avec un comptoir derrière lequel une femme aux cheveux châtain presque blonds répondait au téléphone. Pourtant, dans cette pièce, il n'y avait qu'une seule porte vitrée qui laissait entrevoir une sorte de cafétéria. Devant Hermione, un grand escalier en colimaçon menait à l'étage. La brune pénétra un peu plus dans l'Agence, juste assez pour se faire repérer par la secrétaire. En effet, cette dernière la remarque et raccrocha le téléphone, non sans avoir salué son interlocuteur. Puis dans une voix très douce, elle dit :

« Bonjour et bienvenue à l'Agence Coop's. Je suis Nicole, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Hermione se tortilla un peu dans tous les sens. Elle commençait à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, dans cette agence de conseil en relation. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir, maintenant elle le savait. Mais cette femme, Nicole observait la brune, attendant patiemment une réponse avec un sourire chaleureux. Alors, Hermione répondit d'une petite voix gênée :

« Bonjour, hum… Une amie m'a conseillée cette agence. Hum… Je suis venue jeter un coup d'œil et heu… »

« Vous avez rendez-vous, Mlle… ? »

« Granger… Heu, non, je n'ai pas de rendez-vous. »

« Désirez-vous en prendre un ? Ou alors, vous souhaitez rencontrer le responsable ? »

Hermione sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Que faisait-elle ici ? Nicole ne perdait pas son charmant sourire et dut sentir le trouble de la brune car elle reprit :

« Ecoutez, Mlle Granger, vous avez de la chance, un rendez-vous vient d'être annulé et nous avons une place de libre, maintenant. Voulez-vous que j'aille voir mon patron pour savoir s'il peut vous prendre en rendez-vous dès à présent ? »

« Hum, oui, d'accord… » Souffla Hermione.

Après tout, elle était sur place maintenant. Autant en profiter. D'autant plus qu'elle pouvait avoir un rendez-vous tout de suite. La secrétaire lui dit de patienter et elle disparut dans les escaliers. Hermione soupira. Le doute la tenaillait et elle était vraiment tentée de tourner les talons et de repartir chez elle. Pourtant, cette petite voix dans sa tête lui ordonnait de rester alors, sans même comprendre pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle patienta. Ce ne fut pas trop long et Nicole revint à peine cinq minutes plus tard. Toujours aussi souriante, elle lui dit que le patron l'attendait dans son bureau, au premier étage, dernière porte à droite. Hermione acquiesça et monta les escaliers, presque à reculons. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle montait les marches, son cœur cognait de plus en plus dans ses tempes. Elle arriva cependant sur le palier et observa autour d'elle. Alors c'était là qu'étaient les bureaux. En effet, le long du couloir qui se tenait maintenant devant elle, il y avait cinq ou six portes, certaines fermées et d'autres entr'ouvertes. Elle avança doucement, comme si elle avait peur de déranger quelqu'un et sans s'en rendre compte, elle arriva devant la dernière porte. Hermione frappa doucement et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Quand elle eut la permission, elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte avant de pénétrer dans le bureau.

La pièce en elle-même était grande et donnait sur la campagne. Sur la gauche, une étagère était remplie de dossiers de différentes tailles. A droite, un petit salon avait été installé, certainement pour les clients. Au centre de la salle, un immense bureau prenait à lui seul la moitié de la place. Mais ce qui choqua vraiment Hermione fut la personne qui se trouvait derrière ce bureau. Certes, il avait changé en deux ans de temps. Mais Hermione le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle s'exclama :

« Malfoy… Mais … C'est pas possible, pas … Je me suis trompée de bureau… »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et gardait son rictus qui d'ailleurs avait évolué en quelque chose de beaucoup plus commercial. Ses yeux aciers étaient rieurs et moqueurs en même temps. Et ses cheveux étaient plus courts, juste assez longs pour être légèrement ébouriffés sur le dessus. Sa peau avait un peu plus de couleur, mais restait toujours pâle. Draco Malfoy fixait Hermione de derrière son bureau, adossé contre sa chaise et sa tête accoudée sur son bras droit. Il l'étudiait et elle se sentait mal. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde comme ça. Pourtant, il parla enfin avec une voix un peu plus enjoué qu'à Poudlard, mais remplie d'ironie:

« Granger, ravi de te revoir. Que me vaut cette visite inopinée ? »

« Arrête, Malfoy, tu le sais très bien. C'est toi le patron, c'est ça ? »

« Tu es toujours aussi intelligente, à ce que je vois… En quoi puis-je t'aider ? Mais je t'en prie, prends un siège…. »

« Non merci. Tu sais quoi, c'était une erreur. Alors, je ne suis jamais venu et je ne sais pas que tu existes encore… On va comme ça. Je ne te dis pas au revoir, ni à bientôt… »

Par Merlin ! Mais pourquoi était-elle venue ? Elle dut faire demi-tour dès qu'elle était arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle le savait, elle le sentait. Elle était vraiment une idiote. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser embobiner par Daisy et venir ici ? Quelle gourde ! Rah ! Et Malfoy qui n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Il était toujours ce petit crétin suffisant qu'elle détestait tant. Il l'avait étudié, elle l'avait sentie, mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Et c'était quoi ce pseudonyme ridicule ? Cooper Grant ? On n'a pas idée de faire des choses pareilles. Une colère noire montait en elle. Elle se détestait de s'être laissée fait avoir comme ça. Quelle erreur monumentale ! Elle avait fait demi-tour et dévalait maintenant les escaliers rapidement, tout en se tenant à la rampe pour ne pas tomber. Elle arriva au comptoir de la secrétaire qui était en pleine discussion avec une autre femme mais Hermione n'y prêta pas attention. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètre de la porte quand soudain, elle sentit une main agripper son bras. Elle entendit la voix de Malfoy lui dire :

« Attends, Granger. Où tu cours comme ça ? »

« Lâche-moi… » Souffla-t-elle en tentant de se libérer.

Les deux femmes dans la salle d'attente s'étaient tues et observaient les deux fauteurs de trouble. Malfoy ne se laissa pas démonter et parla avec cette voix calme et surtout commerciale qu'Hermione détesta immédiatement :

« Attends, tu es venue ici, il doit bien y avoir un raison, non ? C'est notre métier ici d'aider les gens. Je comprends que tu ne t'attendais à me revoir ici. Mais maintenant tu es là, j'ai du temps et je peux peut-être t'aider. Alors tu n'as qu'à oublier qui je suis pendant un instant et me dire pourquoi tu es venue. Tu n'es pas venue ici par hasard, personne ne vient ici par hasard. »

« C'est pas une bonne idée… » Siffla-t-elle, toujours haletante de colère.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu es ici pour de l'aide et nous pouvons t'aider. C'est la raison pour laquelle cette boite existe. Et si je peux te faire une confidence, » Murmura Malfoy soudainement en se rapprochant de l'oreille d'Hermione. « J'ai toujours mené mes contrats à bons termes. La réussite des contrats est une devise dans cette agence. Alors pourquoi ne pas remonter et me dire pourquoi tu as besoin d'aide. »

Puis il s'éloigna d'elle et repartit vers les escaliers. Au dernier moment, il se retourna et indiqua le chemin à Hermione. Elle pesa le pour et le contre rapidement dans sa tête. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle était sur place maintenant et d'après ce que Malfoy venait de dire, il n'y avait pas d'échec. Pour changer, elle pouvait bien faire l'effort de supporter le blond. Il ne lui avait pas donné de raison valable pour partir, pas d'insultes, juste du commerce. Juste du commerce, voilà comment elle le verrait. Il serait la personne qu'elle emploie pour séduire Josh Wendell et pas Malfoy, la fouine de Poudlard, se disait-elle alors qu'elle remontait les marches. Elle vit en passant le regard satisfait de Malfoy et se demanda une fois de plus si elle n'était pas en train de faire une grave erreur. Mais c'était un peu tard, elle se trouvait maintenant dans son bureau, assise sur la chaise en face de Malfoy qui se tenait droit dans son fauteuil. Elle tapait nerveusement du pied contre le sol. Satané doute ! Malfoy attendait patiemment qu'elle parle. Mais comprenant qu'elle ne le ferait, il entama la conversation :

« Alors, quel est le problème, Mlle Granger ? » Lança-t-il d'une voix encore et toujours purement vendeuse.

« A ton avis… » Lâcha-t-elle méchamment.

« Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, là. Je me doute bien de la raison de ta présence ici. Mais si tu ne donnes pas de détails, on ne va pas aller loin. Granger, je ne vais pas me moquer. Cette conversation est purement professionnelle. »

Hermione devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. Après tout, il était le patron de cette Agence. C'était son métier. Contre tout entendement, elle se lança :

« Bien, il y a cet personne, un homme. Il travaille dans le même bâtiment que moi et … je ne sais pas comment l'aborder. Je n'arrive pas à lui parler normalement. Et la dernière fois, hier, donc, une amie m'a dit que j'étais pitoyable, ce qui n'est pas faux, parce je suis rentrée dans cet homme sans le faire exprès et j'ai bafouillé des choses incohérentes, et elle m'a donné cette carte pour ton agence et me voilà. »

« Eh, bien, c'est un début. Donc, tu as besoin d'aide pour… ? »

« Pour réussir à lui parler normalement et pas comme une idiote que je suis… Tu peux m'aider ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Affirma Malfoy sans réfléchir. « Il y a un peu de travail, mais je n'échoue jamais. C'est un point de vue professionnel, bien entendu. Je peux te proposer une formule qui marche à tous les coups. C'est en quatre étapes et sur un mois. En général, c'est que les gens préfèrent. Le contrat démarre dès la signature et se termine un mois plus tard, donc, avec en général, en prime un rendez-vous avec Mr Parfait. Et c'est là que s'achèvent les services de l'agence. »

« Ok. Je suppose que ça a un coût, non ? »

« Oui, je ne fais pas dans la charité… » Railla Malfoy avec un rictus.

Hermione soupira. C'était tentant, mais le prix restait à voir. La brune le sentait mal. Malfoy prenait son temps pour répondre et enfin dire le prix de ce 'service'. Il se recula et s'adossa à sa chaise de bureau sans la quitter des yeux. Merlin, pourquoi prenait-il autant de temps pour lui dire le prix ? Il dit enfin :

« Pour cette formule, c'est 2.500 gallions… »

Hermione s'étouffa d'indignation. C'était extrêmement cher. Elle pouvait payer, ce n'était pas un problème. Depuis le temps qu'elle épargnait, mais tout de même, ce n'était pas donné. Elle en fit la remarque et Malfoy rétorqua simplement :

« C'est le monde des affaires, tout se paye. C'est trop pour toi ? »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » Avoua Hermione.

« Que veux-tu, il faut bien payer les employés ? »

« Je me doute… »

« Ecoute, je veux bien te faire un prix. Après tout, je te connais, j'aurais moins d'étude à faire sur toi, que sur une personne inconnue. Je te propose 10%. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. »

« Ecoute, Granger, je te promets que c'est un bon investissement. Demande à ton amie. Si elle nous a recommandé, il doit bien y avoir une raison, non ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas. L'idée lui trottait dans la tête inlassablement. Elle lui disait d'accepter, mais la brune résistait. C'était quand une somme et en plus, elle allait devoir supporter le blond pendant un mois. Mais à côté de ça, elle avait de grandes chances d'obtenir des résultats. Malfoy, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, lui tint à peu près le même discours :

« Ecoute, Granger, je ne vais pas te forcer à signer. Mais penses-y pendant une minute. Tu as le choix : soit tu attends que le destin s'occupe de toi, soit tu lui forces la main et fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. C'est toi qui décide. »

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Mais en même temps, même si le prix était exorbitant, c'était vraiment tentant. Maintenant qu'il avait fini son petit discours commercial, Malfoy se taisait et observait la brune, attendant une réponse. Il avait toujours son fameux rictus et savait que l'idée faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de la brune. Elle hésitait beaucoup. Mais cette petite voix qui lui répétait sans cesse que c'était peut-être sa chance, criait de plus en plus fort dans son esprit. Elle tenta plusieurs fois de la faire taire, mais rien ne marchait. Bien entendu, Hermione pouvait revenir plus tard mais elle sentait que si elle partait maintenant, elle ne reviendrait plus. Malfoy avait raison sur ce point, ça faisait deux ans qu'elle attendait bien patiemment que quelque chose se passe dans sa vie. Et ça commençait à devenir long. Le matin même, quand elle avait décidé de venir ici, elle voulait que sa vie change. Pourquoi changer d'avis en cours de route ? Elle avait envie de recommencer à zéro et peut-être que Malfoy pouvait l'aider en fin de compte. Peut-être que son cas n'était pas si désespéré. Peut-être… Après avoir pris un inspiration, elle murmura plus pour elle-même que pour le blond :

« J'accepte… »

* * *

_**Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre. Vous en pensez quoi alors? Dites moi si je suis sur la bonne voie ou si je fais fausse route totalement. En tout, je m'amuse à l'écrire et j'espère que vous vous êtes amusés à la lire. **_

_**... **_

_**Et si vous essayez le petit bouton vert, là juste en dessous, juste pour voir si ça marche bien. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, ça marche très bien sur la motivation de l'auteur... Si, si, je vous jure. =D**_

**_oOo Firefly1410 oOo_**


	2. Etape 1: Etude de cas

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire. . . **

**Ouah, j'ai réussi, une semaine pour un chapitre. Eh! Bien! Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ce chapitre, pour garder le même rythme que le chapitre précédent. **

**Je suis agréablement surprise de voir que cette fic plait. Ca me touche vraiment, donc un grand _MERCI _pour tous vos commentaires (pour une réponse, allez voir dans la note d'auteur... )**

**C'est avec le _POV de Draco_. Je voulais juste le préciser, même si ça paraît évident. Je pense que je vais continuer à alterner les POV sur chaque chapitre. Le plus magique, c'est que ça correspond exactement à la logique de l'histoire. **

**Bref, bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre. Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours!**

**PS: je crois que c'est le plus chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit. ^^ ! **

_**

* * *

**__****_

Etape 1 : Etude de cas.

Draco observait depuis maintenant cinq minutes le contrat qu'il venait de conclure avec Hermione Granger. Il devait reconnaître qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il pensait voir dans cette agence. Quand Nicole était venue lui annoncer que Mlle Granger, Hermione de son prénom attendait en bas, il avait été surpris si bien qu'il avait presque failli recracher son café. Hermione Granger était dans son agence et attendait pour avoir une rendez-vous. Il fallait reconnaître que la situation était étrange. Il avait bien attendu accepté de la rencontrer pour le boulot, mais aussi poussé par la curiosité. Il avait envie de voir ce qu'elle était devenue. Quand elle était entrée dans son bureau, il devait avouer qu'il ne pensait pas la retrouver comme ça. Elle n'avait pas tant changé, mis à part ses cheveux qui étaient plus long. Mais tout le reste était pareil. Deux ans après, elle était toujours la même. Toujours le même style vestimentaire, les mêmes yeux, la même posture (d'ailleurs, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait les mêmes ballerines que lorsqu'elle avait quitté Poudlard). Pourtant, elle était venue pour demander de l'aide, même si elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir Draco et avait accepté de signer un contrat. C'était vraiment une situation bizarre. Il avait dû lui sortir le baratin commercial comme il avait appris à le faire avec le temps. Comme il s'y était attendu, elle avait eu un peu de réticence, mais au final, elle avait accepté l'offre. Pendant une heure, ils avaient discuté de la suite des événements. Granger avait acquiescé tout simplement. Les quatre étapes semblaient lui convenir. Draco avait mis un certain temps avant de lui faire dire le nom de son Mr Parfait. Elle avait éludé la question pendant une bonne partie de l'entretien. Il avait néanmoins appris qu'elle travaillait au Ministère et finalement, au bout de quarante cinq minutes, elle avait enfin prononcé un nom : Josh Wendell. Draco se souvenait parfaitement bien de lui. Et Granger avait plutôt bon goût. Selon les rumeurs, Wendell était un des meilleurs partis encore sur le marché. Mais il était également une proie ardue. Il faudrait travailler dur sur certains points pour atteindre l'objectif final. Mais ça ne faisait pas peur au blond, il adorait les défis. Il avait convenu avec Hermione de passer la prendre au Ministère lundi soir pour la première étape.

Draco attendait maintenant son prochain rendez-vous. Et la journée se déroula de cette manière. Il en avait l'habitude, mais ce qui était bien, c'était que chaque jour était différent. La preuve avec aujourd'hui. Vers 4h, comme c'était samedi, l'agence ferma et les employés se retrouvèrent tous dans la cafétéria au rez-de-chaussée. Draco adorait cet endroit. Il l'avait acheté un an et demi auparavant et il s'y sentait chez lui. De plus, il ne changerait de métier pour rien au monde. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait et il le faisait bien. Pourquoi changer ? D'autant plus qu'il avait de plus en plus de clients. Le bouche à oreille fonctionnant toujours à merveille dans ce genre de business, Draco n'avait même pas besoin de faire de la publicité pour avoir des clients. Tous les employés se trouvaient maintenant dans la cafétéria. L'agence comptait en tout sept employés plus le patron, Draco en l'occurrence. Il avait réussi à réunir des experts, chacun très doué dans leur domaine que ce soit la mode, la galanterie ou tout autre chose ayant un rapport avec l'activité de l'agence. L'équipe en elle-même n'était pas grande, cinq personnes en tout. Il y avait aussi Nicole, la fidèle secrétaire sur qui Draco comptait beaucoup. Elle connaissait son métier et on ne pouvait rêver meilleure employée, totalement dévouée à celui qui signer le chèque. Enfin, la dernière personne qui travaillait dans cette agence était certainement la personne la plus proche de Draco. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait beaucoup de considération pour elle. Elle s'occupait des hommes qui souhaitaient conquérir leur Mme Parfaite. Elle était aussi douée que le blond et le fait de travailler à deux créait un bon équilibre dans l'agence. Elle s'appelait Rachel. Elle devait mesurer 1m75 et portait toujours des talons. De ce fait, elle était toujours à la même hauteur que son patron. Elle avait les cheveux couleur de jais et des yeux violets. En effet, elle portait des lentilles de contact et personne ne connaissait la couleur exacte de ses yeux. Sa voix était d'une douceur dangereuse et persuasive, ce qui faisait d'elle une redoutable commerciale. Elle racontait sa journée avec cette voix qui lui était propre :

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé trois clients. Ca va être long comme mois, mais je vais m'organiser. Et toi Drake ? »

« Deux clientes.»

« Mlle Granger a accepté finalement. Elle n'avait pas l'air enjoué par l'idée que ce soit toi le patron, patron ! » Plaisanta Nicole.

« Oui, elle a signé. Je la vois lundi pour mettre en place la première étape… » Souffla Draco.

Le blond sentit le regard de sa coéquipière sur lui (NdA : Rachel.). Elle le connaissait mieux qui quiconque. Elle savait qui était Hermione Granger. Ils en avaient déjà discuté quand Draco lui racontait des histoires sur Poudlard. Et Granger figurait dans un certain nombre d'entre elles. Rachel murmura enfin :

« La petite Granger, celle de Poudlard ? »

« Tu la connais ? Ah, je comprends mieux sa réaction, maintenant. C'était à l'époque où tu étais un petit con, c'est ça ? » Rigola la secrétaire.

« Ouais, c'est à peu près ça… » Dit Draco avec un sourire.

Nicole et Rachel connaissaient bien leur patron. Et s'il ne donnait pas plus de détails, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Par respect, les deux femmes ne relancèrent pas la conversation et trouvèrent un autre sujet de discussion. Comme tous les samedis, après le café dans la cafétéria, tous les employés de l'agence se mirent en route pour aller diner en ville et ensuite boire un verre dans le quartier de Soho. Draco aimait bien ce quartier. Il avait appris beaucoup sur les femmes à Poudlard, mais c'était dans ce quartier qu'il avait perfectionné sa connaissance de la gente féminine. Les femmes de Soho affirmaient leur féminité et leur sexualité, étant donné que c'était un endroit avec une forte concentration de boîtes de strip-tease. Il avait vu ces sirènes agir et user de leurs charmes. C'était tout de même assez extrême mais grâce à ce quartier, il avait cerné un peu mieux la psychologie féminine mais surtout celle masculine. Il savait ce que les hommes voulaient et ce que les femmes étaient capables d'offrir. Ils entrèrent dans le premier bar qui ne semblait pas trop bondé puis une fois qu'ils furent assis, ils commandèrent les boissons. Voilà à quoi se résumaient les samedis soirs. C'était sympathique et Draco aimait bien savoir que ses employés le considéraient plus comme un ami avec qui on boit un verre plutôt que comme le patron autoritaire qu'il n'était pas. Comme toujours, ils parlèrent pendant une heure ou deux de boulot avant de dévier sur des choses plus communes. Dans ces moments-là, Draco se taisait et écoutait. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire sur sa vie. Enfin, rien d'intéressant que les autres ne savaient pas encore. Mais même si chaque jour était différent d'un point de vue professionnel, au niveau personnel, c'était répétitif. Il se trouvait une fille avec qui il restait pendant deux semaines avant de s'en lasser et de la quitter pour refaire la même chose avec la suivante. Eh ! Oui ! Il avait beau s'être fait une petite réputation dans son milieu professionnel, en tant que Cupidon des sorciers et sorcières (même si personne ne savait réellement que c'était lui), Draco était incapable d'appliquer ses propres conseils dans sa vie. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, loin de là. Il aimait sa existence telle qu'elle était.

Vers deux heures du matin, ayant un peu trop bu, Draco rentra chez lui en transplanant dans un petite ruelle derrière le bar. Il habitait au Sud de Londres, à Barnes, du côté moldu dans un grand appartement d'une centaine de mètres carré, au dernier étage d'un nouvel immeuble. C'était spacieux et surtout très lumineux. Draco avait décoré l'endroit selon ses goûts et le soir, quand il rentrait de l'agence, il retrouvait son chez lui, sa maison, celle qu'il avait acheté avec son argent durement gagné. Il posa sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise et partit prendre une douche. Il en avait bien besoin après une journée de travail et un petit trop d'alcool. Il avait décidé d'ouvrir le samedi un an plus tôt. En effet, beaucoup de monde travaillait la semaine et n'avait pas le temps de venir. En revanche, l'agence était fermée le mardi. Mais, les employés ne cessaient pas de travailler s'ils avaient un contrat en route. Ce qui arrivait souvent. Ca faisait un et demi que Draco avait ouvert l'Agence Coop's et il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait pris de vraies vacances. Mais il y avait quelques règles, comme par exemple, jamais plus de quatre contrats par mois, sinon ça devenait ingérable. Bien entendu, parfois, c'était calme, une signature pour le mois. D'autre fois, c'était le rush. Surtout au printemps. Draco ne savait pas dire si c'était la période qui voulait ça, mais à ce moment de l'année, les gens affluaient. Le blond était assis sur son canapé et pensait à tout ça. Il avait décidé de faire une petite pause dans ses conquêtes et donc, il était seul pour l'instant. Vers 4h du matin, il se mit enfin au lit, le petit état d'ébriété enfin passé.

Le dimanche, Draco en profitait pour faire des choses pour lesquelles il n'avait pas de temps dans la semaine. L'avantage était qu'il n'avait pas à faire ni le ménage, ni la cuisine, ni toutes autres tâches ménagères. En effet, une elfe de maison, Mincy, travaillait pour lui. Elle lui était très dévouée et fidèle. Draco n'avait pas de problème avec le petit être, même si elle se plaignait parfois qu'elle n'aimait pas travailler de ce côté de la frontière, car elle craignait ces engins moldus qu'elle décrivait comme méchants. Elle parlait de la télévision et autre chaine hi-fi et ordinateur. Quand Draco l'entendait geindre de la sorte, il rigolait légèrement. Il avait lui-même mit un peu de temps à s'habituer à la technologie moldue. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Une fois qu'il eut terminé son café, il partit faire un jogging pour la forme. En général, le dimanche, il ne faisait pas grand-chose. Il voulait se reposer et oublier pendant un instant tous les contrats qui l'attendaient le lundi. Quand il rentra de sa course à pied, Mincy faisait tranquillement le ménage et avait préparé un délicieux repas que le blond engloutit en deux bouchées. Puis, Draco prit un livre et se mit à l'aise dans le canapé pour pouvoir bouquiner tranquillement. Parfois, ce jour-là, il allait voir sa mère ou retrouver Rachel pour un verre, mais aujourd'hui, il voulait être seul. Parfois, ça ne faisait pas de mal de rester tranquille, assis dans un fauteuil, seul face à soi-même. Le reste de la journée passa doucement. Comme toujours. Puis le lundi arriva et se passa comme tous les lundis. Il avait eu des rendez-vous, disant à la plupart des clients qu'ils devraient attendre quelques temps, car pour le moment, l'agence était surbookée. Ce n'était pas faux. Le matin même, Draco avait atteint son quota. S'il le dépassait, il ne ferait pas du bon travail et c'était inacceptable. Puis 4h30 sonnèrent. Le blond devait se mettre en route pour sa première rencontre avec Hermione Granger. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire, pour cette première étape. Le temps de ranger ses affaires et il était en route pour le Ministère.

Une fois sur place, il se demanda soudain ce qu'il faisait là. Il aurait pu dire à Granger de venir le rejoindre à l'agence. Draco n'aimait pas le Ministère. Il en gardait un mauvais souvenir. D'un côté, c'était un peu grâce à cette mauvaise expérience que le blond avait sa propre agence. Chassant avec force ces pensées de la tête, il entra dans l'ascenseur, direction le niveau 3. L'avantage, c'était qu'à 5h du soir, plus personne ne prenait l'ascenseur pour monter aux différents niveaux. C'était l'heure à laquelle tout le monde partait, donc, Draco se retrouva seul dans l'élévateur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant le bureau de Granger. Il fut surpris de le voir mal rangé. Il s'imaginait voir quelque chose de bien ordonné mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Au bureau d'à côté, il reconnut une des ses anciennes clientes. Alors, c'était comme ça que Granger avait eu la carte. Poliment, il salua Daisy qui lui rendit son bonjour. Puis il se tourna vers la brune et dit :

« Prête ? »

« Dans deux minutes… »

Il la vit taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur frénétiquement en fronçant les sourcils. Draco prit alors le temps de l'étudier une nouvelle fois. Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de travail sur elle, juste un petit changement de style vestimentaire et une coupe de cheveux. En revanche, ça devait être autre chose pour le côté psychologique, mais il aurait le temps d'en discuter avec elle plus tard. De toutes les manières, c'était déjà prévu. Il la vit ranger ses affaires sans un mot et mettre son manteau alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. Draco ne se donna pas la peine de regarder qui cela pouvait être. En effet, il le découvrit bien assez tôt quand il entendit cette voix reconnaissable qui s'exclamait agressivement :

« Malfoy ?!? »

Ronald Weasley se tenait derrière lui et Potter ne devait pas être loin, car le blond entendait deux types de pas différents. D'après ce le blond avait entendu dire, ils travaillaient tous les deux en tant qu'Aurors. Lentement, il se tourna et fit face aux deux anciens Griffondors. Merlin ! Ils n'avaient pas changé non plus ! Il s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose avec hargne mais Granger fut plus rapide et lui prit la parole :

« Laisse-le tranquille, Ronald… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? » Insista le rouquin.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » Soupira Granger.

« Hermione, ne nous dis pas que toi et … ça, vous… vous…. » Intervint Potter.

« Non, Harry, c'est purement professionnel. D'ailleurs, on doit se mettre en route. On a des choses à faire. Je vous vois demain. Bonne soirée ! »

Sans en demander la permission, la brune attrapa la manche de Draco qui laissa un rictus trainer sur ses lèvres à l'attention des deux ex-Gryffondors. Il les vit hausser les sourcils avec une expression qui se voulait méchante et haineuse mais Granger le tirait derrière elle avec force. Apparemment, elle ne voulait pas donner plus d'explications à ses amis. En même temps, c'était légitime. Commet expliquer à de vieux amis qu'on a payé une agence pour séduire un Mr Parfait ? C'était quelque chose qu'on gardait pour soi. De plus, Draco ne voulait pas que Potter et Weasley sachent son métier. Non pas que le blond ait honte, mais il préférait taire ce genre de choses pour des raisons professionnelles. Il ne voulait pas que ces deux crétins foutent en l'air un an et demi de travail, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas le blond. Granger et lui prirent l'ascenseur et sortirent enfin du bâtiment. Draco vit Granger prendre une grande inspiration avant de lui demander la suite du programme. Le blond sourit avec sarcasme et pensa que pour le moment, ils allaient commencer doucement. Alors, il l'emmena simplement dans un bar. Là, ils parlèrent pendant une bonne heure de la suite du programme. Draco ne voulait pas trop en dévoiler, de peur de la faire fuir. Néanmoins, maintenant, il commençait à vraiment la cerner et à comprendre le problème. Enfin de compte, ça serait plus simple qu'il ne le pensait. Il suffisait juste qu'elle s'assume. Et en général, ce genre de choses était simple à faire comprendre. Surtout avec la méthode qu'il utilisait. La première rencontre se passait toujours de la sorte. Ils parlaient un peu, histoire de cerner le client et convenaient du prochain rendez-vous. Draco proposa à Granger mercredi et elle accepta. C'était toujours comme ça au début, il ne fallait pas trop pousser le client, le mettre en confiance. Quand ils partirent chacun de leur côté, Draco réfléchissait encore à comment l'amener là où il le voulait.

Le mardi passa vite et le mercredi soir arriva rapidement. Cette fois-ci, Draco n'avait pas fait la même erreur. Il n'avait pas donné rendez-vous à Granger au Ministère, mais chez elle, vers 8h. Pour ce qu'il comptait faire, c'était l'heure la plus pratique. Heureusement que les clients devaient noter leur adresse sur le contrat. Parfois, ça aidait bien. A l'heure précise, Draco se trouvait devant la porte de la brune, dans ce petit immeuble de Funham. Il frappa deux coups et l'entendit hurler à travers le bois qu'elle arrivait. S'adossant au mur, il attendit patiemment pendant cinq minutes avant de la voir enfin sortir de son appartement. Draco fut surpris, elle avait fait un petit effort. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement attachés et pour une fois, ses vêtements n'étaient pas deux fois trop grands, le tout étant agrémenté d'un léger maquillage très naturel. Finalement, il n'aurait vraiment pas beaucoup de travail pour l'apparence. Il demande si elle était prête à partir et elle acquiesça. Ils se mirent en route à deux et Draco la dirigea dans la ville, sachant très bien où ils allaient. Etonnamment, elle se laissait faire. Tant mieux ! C'était plus simple dans ce sens. L'avantage avec ce métier, c'était que les clients acceptaient beaucoup de choses de la part de Draco. Ils ne rechignaient pas en général. Le blond essayait en général de ne pas pousser ses clients à bout, mais parfois, il fallait donner un bon coup de pied dans la fourmilière pour obtenir des résultats. Mais au plus il évitait ce genre de choses, au mieux il se portait. Il avait arrêter d'être toujours le méchant qui frappe là où ça fait mal. Granger ne disait pas un mot et observait autour d'elle, cherchant sans doute à deviner la suite. Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain quand elle reconnut le quartier où ils se trouvaient : Soho. Il ne put empêcher un rictus de naître quand elle le regarda en biais. Mais non, ils n'avaient pas pris la mauvaise direction. Même mieux, ils approchaient du but. Granger regardait autour d'elle et devait se demander ce qu'ils faisaient dans ce quartier. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant un club avec cette enseigne aux néons rouges, représentant une femme, elle avait les yeux emplis d'horreur et elle s'exclama :

« Non. Hors de question ! Je n'entre pas dans une boite de striptease ! Jamais de la vie ! »

« Ce n'est pas une boite de striptease, les danseuses gardent leurs vêtements, dans celle-ci. Et cela fait parti du programme… » Affirma Draco sur une voix qui ne permettait pas de réponse.

« Je n'entre pas là dedans, Malfoy… Rien à faire si ça fait du programme. Jamais… »

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Granger. On entre, un point c'est tout ! … Et pas de discussion, c'est chiant une femme qui négocie tout le temps…»

Sans attendre la réponse de la brune, il poussa la porte et la tira par le poignet afin d'entrer tous les deux. Ils zigzaguèrent entre les gens avant d'atteindre le premier étage où ils trouvèrent une table au calme. Ils s'assirent alors que la serveuse prenait leur commande. Draco aimait bien emmené ses clients dans ce bar. Ce n'était pas trop vulgaire ou même suggestif, mais juste assez pour faire comprendre des choses à ses contrats. Et Granger ne dérobait pas à la règle. Elle était logée à la même enseigne que les autres. Draco ne faisait jamais de différence entre ses clients. Il l'observa un instant alors que les verres arrivaient déjà. Elle gardait le regard baissé vers la table et semblait visiblement en colère. Le blond devait reconnaître que la première étape du programme était celle qui préférait. Son côté vicieux, sûrement… Il fallait toujours se faire un peu violence pour obtenir des résultats. Brusquer les clients pour les faire réagir. Il se doutait bien qu'avec Granger, ça serait nécessaire aussi. Maintenant, il fallait la forcer à regarder les danseuses et les femmes autour. C'était vrai qu'à première vue, ce n'était pas évident de comprendre la raison de cette étape. Mais quand Draco donnait des explications, ça devenait plus clair. En attendant, il tenta de discuter avec Granger :

« Granger, tu peux lever les yeux, y'a pas de mal… »

« J'en reviens que tu me traînes dans ce genre d'endroits, Malfoy. » Marmonna Granger.

« Ce n'est pas un drame ! Remets-toi ! » Apaisa Draco. « Prends juste le temps de regarder autour de toi. Observe un peu ! »

« Pourquoi faire ? … Je veux partir… »

« Pas avant que tu aies compris ce que je cherche à te montrer. » Souffla le blond. « Alors, observe autour de toi… »

Il la vit relever le regard rapidement et faire le tour de la salle des yeux avant de baisser la tête à nouveau. Elle marmonna qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il lui demandait et que maintenant, ils pouvaient s'en aller. Draco ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Elle était forte au petit jeu de 'Je te prends pour un con…'. Il devait le reconnaître, mais elle n'avait toujours pas fait ce que Draco attendait réellement d'elle. Alors, ils restaient, malgré tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Si elle ne voulait vraiment pas rester, elle pouvait partir, ce n'était pas comme si elle était pieds et poings liés ici. Mais ça, Draco ne le mentionna pas. Ca serait trop facile. Après tout, elle avait payé, mais même si les clients étaient libres, Draco ne le disait jamais clairement. Sinon, où était l'utilité de sortir tout cet argent ? Il lui stipula de regarder autour d'elle et elle émit un son qui ressemblait vaguement à un grognement. Le rire du blond augmenta et elle le fixa avec hargne. Elle devait le détester, enfin… le détester encore plus qu'avant. Si ça avait été un vrai rendez-vous, la situation aurait pu être comique, mais là, il voulait vraiment qu'elle comprenne quelque chose par elle-même. Le problème était qu'elle était bornée. Pour la détendre mais aussi dans l'objectif de l'aider un peu, il lui raconta :

« Tu vois la Japonaise là-bas dans le coin ? Elle s'appelle Yumi, c'est un faux nom, bien sûr mais elle est très douée. C'est une des meilleures… »

« Prostituée ? » Coupa Granger avec méchanceté.

« Ouais… C'est ça ! Donc, je disais, c'est une des meilleures, certainement une de celles qui ramènent le plus d'argent. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Elle manipule les hommes. Même si certains ne sont pas là pour ça, elle est capable de les amener dans une chambre et de les faire payer le prix max. »

« Ouah, c'est trop fort… » Railla Granger avec humeur.

« Le sarcasme ne te va pas, Granger. Bref, regarde la… »

La brune releva le regard vers la Japonaise et l'observa quelques secondes avant de tourner les yeux vers le blond, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait voir. Draco souffla, elle était aveugle, en plus. Il reprit après avoir bu une gorgée de son verre :

« Regarde-la ! Elle assume parfaitement sa féminité et sa sexualité. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut avec qui elle veut, parce qu'elle s'assume. Si elle ne veut pas, elle ne veut pas et il n'y a aucun moyen de la faire changer d'avis. Les hommes aiment ça, cette sensation de dominer mais pas tant que ça. Parce qu'en fin de compte, c'est elle qui mène la danse. C'est elle qui domine. Elle laisse croire aux hommes qu'ils sont le sexe fort, mas au final, c'est elle le sexe fort. Les hommes aiment bien ça. Parce que d'un côté, ce sont des mâles, mais d'un autre, ce sont aussi de grands gamins. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle rapporte beaucoup d'argent. Elle a compris une bonne partie de la psychologie masculine. Elle est libérée et indépendante. Elle n'a besoin de personne pour s'en sortir. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas tous les jours évidents. »

« Attends, rassure-moi, tu ne veux tout de même pas que je … je fasse ça ? » Bafouilla Hermione, avec un regard mi-énervé, mi-gêné.

Draco la dévisagea, se demandant si elle était sérieuse ou pas. Elle était naïve. Comment pouvait-on être la sorcière la plus intelligente de cette époque et être aussi candide en même temps ? C'était un mystère pour Draco. Il plaça un sourire mesquin sur ses lèvres et répondit :

« Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je veux juste te mettre en face de deux extrêmes. La femme qui s'assume totalement et celle qui ne s'assume pas du tout… »

« Je m'assume pleinement ! » Rétorqua Granger, le regard vindicatif et la tête haute, prenant cette remarque pour elle.

Draco rigola. Cette fille était un paradoxe à elle toute seule. Jamais il n'avait vu une personne comme ça. Elle avait un de ces caractères lunatiques. Elle changeait d'humeur et de comportement en même pas cinq minutes. Dans un sens, elle l'impressionnait, mais il ne le dirait jamais. Toujours avec son petit sourire narquois, il continua :

« Vraiment ? Si c'est vraiment le cas, peux-tu me dire à quand remonte ta dernière relation sexuelle ? »

Elle s'étouffa d'indignation et détourna le regard vers la scène. Réalisant son erreur, elle baissa la tête à nouveau vers son verre presque vide, les joues rouges de gêne. Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit. Il avait visé juste.

« Même mieux, à quand remonte ta dernière relation ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires… » Soupira la brune.

« Par un étrange concours de circonstances, si, ce sont mes affaires. Tu me payes pour ça, je te rappelle. Granger, tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Sais-tu seulement ce que les hommes pensent quand ils te voient ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Je vais te le dire quand même. Tu es froide de prime abord. Les hommes n'osent pas venir vers toi parce qu'ils savent d'avance ce que tu vas répondre. En plus, tu n'es pas attrayante. Tu te caches derrière des vêtements deux fois trop grand. Honnêtement, on dirait que tu approches de la quarantaine alors que tu n'as seulement vingt ans. Les hommes sentent ce genre de choses et crois-moi quand ils te voient, ils savent tout de suite que tu es déjà une vieille fille qui vit avec son chat. Comment veux-tu qu'ils t'abordent ? Tu ne leur donnes même pas envie… »

Granger avait relevé la tête, le regard blessé. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Draco ne savait pas dire si c'était de colère ou parce qu'elle était vexée. Il avait visé là où ça faisait mal, il le savait mais il devait le dire. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il continuait d'une voix dure :

« Tu sais comment on appelle ce genre de fille ? Une coincée mal-baisée et c'est ce que tu es Granger ! »

Il n'avait pas prévu ce qui arriva par la suite. La main de Granger vint se cogner sur la joue du blond dans un bruit sourd. Elle devait y avoir mis toute sa force car Draco sentit le point de chute le brûler. Elle serrait les dents et le fixait avec un regard rempli de haine et d'offense. Il y avait été fort, il le savait, mais c'était utile pour la suite du programme. Il allait reprendre mais Granger fut plus rapide. Elle siffla d'une voix brisée :

« Je veux rentrer… »

« Granger… » Soupira-t-il en tournant la tête vers la scène.

« Je veux rentrer tout de suite, Malfoy ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Il l'observa un instant le temps de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait vraiment blessé dans son ego. Elle tourna la tête fièrement et fixa un point invisible, les larmes perlant d'elle-même le long de ses joues. Il déglutit difficilement. Il ne voulait pas la heurter à ce point. Parfois, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il allait trop loin. Il se rendit compte alors que c'était fini pour aujourd'hui. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait maintenant, elle était fermée à toutes remarques. De ce fait, ils n'avanceraient plus pour ce soir. Il serra les dents à son tour et marmonna :

« Tu peux transplaner dans la ruelle derrière. »

Sans rien dire, elle se leva et récupéra ses affaires. Puis elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Pourtant avant qu'elle ne parte, Draco la rappela et lui dit :

« Prochain rendez-vous vendredi. N'oublie pas que le contrat n'est pas remboursable en cas d'annulation. »

Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, elle ne répondit et disparut de la salle. Draco soupira. Il y avait été vraiment fort. Il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était Hermione Granger. Elle se brusquait facilement. Mais voilà, pendant un instant, il l'avait oublié et s'était laissé emporter par son discours. Il venait de faire une grave faute professionnelle. Lui qui se vantait de cerner les gens rapidement et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il faisait ce métier, il venait de blesser un client, ce qui n'était jamais une bonne chose. Le pire dans tout ça était qu'il savait qu'il avait visé juste mais il aurait aussi dû savoir que Granger réagirait ainsi. Après tout, il la connaissait et cette manière d'agir n'était pas la meilleure solution pour réussir le contrat. Une mésentente entre le client et le vendeur ne menait à rien de bon. Il porta sa main à l'endroit où elle l'avait giflé. Sa joue le lançait encore. Décidemment, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait autant de force. Il se souvenait encore de la gifle de troisième année et celle d'aujourd'hui lui rappelait ce moment douloureux. N'ayant plus rien à faire dans ce bar, il se leva et alla payer l'adition avant de rentrer chez lui. Il se coucha immédiatement, repensant encore à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Granger.

Durant tout le jeudi, il y pensa. Il n'arriva pas à s'enlever le regard blessé de la brune de l'esprit. Pourquoi ça le perturbait autant ? En temps normal, il oubliait rapidement ce genre de chose, alors pourquoi pas avec elle ? Il était tellement obnubilé par cette question qu'il n'était pas concentré sur son travail. Plusieurs fois dans la journée, les clients s'étaient plaints de sa mauvaise humeur. Et un Malfoy de mauvaise humeur, ce n'est jamais une bonne chose. Il sentait encore la claque sur sa joue, pourtant, il n'y avait pas de marque. D'un côté, il était pressé d'être vendredi, juste pour voir si elle allait venir ou pas. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle ne vienne pas. Mais était-elle vraiment prête à perdre 2.500 gallions pour rien ? Si elle ne venait pas, cela allait se produire. Il fallait que l'agence se protège, et donc, Draco avait ajouté cette clause dans le contrat. Le vendredi soir arriva plus vite que le blond ne l'aurait imaginé. Il était toujours dérangé par cette question, à savoir pourquoi la réaction de Granger le dérangeait et à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponse si bien qu'il n'avait pas vu la journée passer. Vers 5h, Nicole vint frapper à son bureau, stipulant que Mlle Granger l'attendait en bas. Alors, elle était venue ! C'était surprenant, mais en même temps, elle avait payé, non ? C'était quand même une somme et par chance, c'était ce qui retenaient les clients. Ca serait vraiment dommage de perdre de l'argent pour rien. Ils revenaient toujours. Fier de cette tactique commerciale, il prit son manteau et après avoir fermé les lumières, il descendit les escaliers pour retrouver Granger en pleine discussion avec Nicole. La secrétaire semblait ravi de parler avec la avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, ces deux là, vu leur façon de discuter sur un ton de confidence. D'un côté, Draco défiait quiconque de trouver une seule personne qui ne s'entende pas avec la secrétaire. C'était pour ça aussi qu'il l'avait embauchée. Elle avait un truc qui faisait que tout le monde l'appréciait au premier regard. Quand Granger vit arriver Draco du coin de l'oeil, elle se redressa fièrement et le regarda de haut. Merlin, elle était vraiment blessée dans son ego ! N'en tenant pas compte, il se posta devant elle et dit :

« Prête pour la suite ? »

« Malfoy, je ne bougerais pas d'ici avant que tu m'aies présenté des excuses. » Affirma-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire et assurée.

Des excuses ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'allait pas s'excuser d'avoir dit la vérité. De toutes les manières, la vérité faisait mal, c'était bien connu. Il rétorqua :

« Des excuses pourquoi, Granger ? Pour t'avoir fait remarquer la vérité ? »

« Non, Malfoy, pour m'avoir parlé comme à un chien. Je veux bien reconnaître que ce que tu as dit soit proche de la vérité, mais il y a des manières pour dire ce genre de choses. Et la façon dont tu l'as fait était vexant, méchant et blessant. Alors oui, je veux des excuses… »

Quelle audace ! Mais étrangement, même s'il avait vaguement envisagé la possibilité de lui présenter des excuses à un moment, ce petit discours l'en avait totalement dissuadé. Il ne recevait pas d'ordre. De personne et certainement pas d'une cliente comme elle. En s'approchant dangereusement d'elle, il susurra :

« Ah, oui ? Et tu vas faire quoi si je ne m'excuse pas ? Annuler le contrat et perdre 2.500 gallions ? Je serais curieux de voir ça ! »

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux avec un regard… mesquin. La suite n'allait certainement pas lui plaire, mais il voulait entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Draco se fichait qu'il y ait des clients dans la salle. Il se moquait que tout le monde puisse les entendre. Il se moquait de savoir que Nicole ne perdait pas une miette de l'altercation. Parce que, là, tout d'un coup, le Malfoy de Poudlard était revenu sans prévenir, et il sentait la colère monter en lui face à cette satanée Gryffondor. Elle le toisa du regard et lança soudain :

« Tu sais quoi ? J'aurais cru qu'après deux ans, t'aurais changé un minimum. Mais non ! Et tu veux savoir le pire, Malfoy ? Tu deviens comme ton père… »

Aïe ! C'était encore pire que la gifle. Ce n'était plus de la colère mais une rage noire qui s'était emparée de Draco. Comment osait-elle le comparer à Lucius ? Personne n'avait le droit de lui dire ce genre de choses, sous peine de le regretter amèrement. Et c'était ce qui allait se passer. Il siffla d'une voix dangereusement calme :

« Retire ça tout de suite, Granger… »

« La vérité fait mal, hein ? » Nargua-t-elle, avec un regard plein de défi.

« Excuse-toi immédiatement… » Ordonna-t-il en l'agrippant par le coude.

« Non… Je ne m'excuserais pas tant que tu ne te seras pas excusé. »

Mais quelle #%*#?!$(censuré) ! Elle lui faisait du chantage maintenant. Il voulait bien être gentil, mais il y avait des limites. Et là, elle venait de les franchir. Elle allait regretter ce qu'elle avait dit. Et elle allait s'excuser de gré ou de force. Les deux se toisaient du regard, empli de haine. Et ils ne voulaient pas baisser le regard, tant que l'autre ne se serait pas excusé. Ca faisait longtemps que Draco n'avait pas toisé quelqu'un de la sorte. Il s'était calmé depuis Poudlard, il avait appris à contrôler ses émotions. Et voilà, il suffisait juste que Granger réapparaisse dans sa vie pour qu'il recommence à perdre patience au moindre mot déplacé. Ils ne se disputaient plus, ne se parlaient plus mais ne bougeaient pas non plus, ne se quittant pas du regard. Ce fut la voix de Rachel qui les ramena sur Terre. Elle criait :

« Oh, les deux gosses ! C'est quoi le problème ici ? On vous entend hurler dans toute l'agence… »

Draco ne détourna même pas le regard pour regarder sa collègue. Granger non plus, d'ailleurs. De toutes les manières, il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir dans quel état elle était : les mains sur les hanches, le regard hautain et autoritaire, penchée en avant. Pour la faire crier, il fallait y aller. Draco supposa que cette fois-ci, il avait été trop loin. Mais il ne s'excuserait pas temps que la brune ne le ferait pas. Ca risquait de prendre un certain temps. Et de toute évidence, Rachel n'avait pas que ça à faire car elle reprit d'une voix impatiente :

« En fait, je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Drake, c'est quoi ces manières ? On n'énerve pas le client, tu le sais très bien… »

Là, à cet instant, Draco aurait pu étrangler Granger sur place. Le regard qu'elle venait de lui lancer… Rah ! Empli de satisfaction et de victoire. Mais ils en avaient pas fini. Rachel dut voir les yeux de Granger car elle lui lança :

« Oh, Mlle Granger, je vous ai vu. Vous êtes aussi en tort, même si je n'ai absolument pas envie de savoir pourquoi…. »

Draco haussa un sourcil à son tour, la narguant du regard. C'était vrai, Granger aussi avait des torts dans cette dispute. Et des gros même : elle n'avait aucun droit de comparer Draco à son père. Aucun ! Rachel perdit réellement patience et hurla :

« Ca suffit maintenant. On ne se donne pas en spectacle ici. Alors, maintenant, vous allez vous présenter des excuses et tout de suite. Je compte jusque trois. Un, deux, …trois… »

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche des deux opposants. En revanche, ils ne se quittaient toujours pas du regard. Draco sentait les yeux des clients de l'agence posés sur lui, mais il s'en fichait pour le moment. Seule Granger comptait, elle et sa fierté mal placée. Rachel recommença :

« Deuxième chance, mais je vous préviens, il n'y aura pas de troisième fois. Si à trois, vous vous êtes pas excusés, je vous enferme à deux dans un placard pour la nuit. C'est compris ? Alors, on reprend : un,… deux,…tr… »

« D'solé… » Marmonnèrent les deux en même temps.

« Quoi ? J'ai pas bien entendu… Drake, tu peux faire mieux que ça… » Souffla Rachel.

« T'as entendu, _Drake_, tu peux faire mieux que ça… » Ironisa Granger.

« La ferme ! » Gronda Draco.

« Oooohhh ! » Hurla Rachel, n'ayant plus aucune patience. « Mieux que ça, j'ai dit ! Tous les deux ! Maintenant ! »

« Je m'excuse, Granger ! » Marmonna Draco, d'une voix tout de même audible, mais en détournant le regard.

« Je suis désolé, Malfoy ! » Murmura la brune, les joues rosies de colère et en fixant Rachel.

Rachel leur ordonna de se serrer la main et d'arrêter une fois pour toutes ces enfantillages. Ils se regardèrent et se toisèrent encore un instant avant de tendre leur main et de faire la paix. Draco vit passer de l'amusement dans le regard de la brune et étrangement, il devait reconnaître que ces vieilles disputes lui manquaient aussi. Draco n'avait pas réussi à retrouver ce même genre de caractère. Granger était une seule qui lui tenait réellement tête et ça, ça lui manquait. Sans le vouloir, il bloqua son regard avec celui de la brune et ne put le détourner que lorsque Rachel dit qu'elle ne voulait plus les voir. Puis elle disparut dans les escaliers, tout en leur ordonnant de 'dégager' de cette agence. Draco et Granger obéirent sagement et prirent la direction de la sortie. En passant la porte, le blond entendit la brune murmurer :

« Sale fouine ! »

« Rat de bibliothèque ! »

« Petit con ! »

« Prude ! »

Elle le frappa à l'épaule, mais c'était moins violent que la gifle. Quand elle leva la tête, Draco la vit lui lancer un sourire sincère. Inconsciemment, il lui répondit avec le même sourire en déglutissant légèrement alors qu'il se prenait les pieds dans le paillasson. Il trébucha vaguement mais se rattrapa au dernier moment à la porte. Granger rigola légèrement mais ne fit pas de remarque. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait pu le prendre mal. Mais pas là… Ils venaient juste de faire la paix et en plus, ce n'était pas la faute de la brune s'il avait eu un moment de gaucherie. Puis sans un mot, ils transplanèrent dans Londres. Ils devaient toujours travailler sur la suite du programme et la première semaine touchait déjà à sa fin. Mais Draco ne s'inquiétait pas. Après tout, il n'avait jamais raté un contrat. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever cette dispute de la tête. C'était vrai que depuis Poudlard, il s'était bien calmé, il ne s'énervait plus aussi facilement. Mais, il devait s'avouer que ce genre de dispute avec Hermi… Granger lui avait manqué. Elle avait tellement de réparties et ne se laissait pas démonter par Draco. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il rencontrait ce genre de filles qui osaient lui tenir tête. Même Rachel se taisait quand le blond était de mauvaise humeur ou en colère. Mais pas Granger… Au contraire, elle le poussait à bout et d'ailleurs, c'était réciproque. Ca faisait tellement de bien de se mettre en colère parfois et d'avoir un retour. Ils déambulaient dans les rues de Londres. Draco cherchait un bar, pour pouvoir mettre en action la suite. Mais ils étaient soient bondés, soient vides. Il n'y avait pas le juste milieu qui aurait pu convenir au blond. Soudain, Granger se stoppa net et regarda autour d'elle avant de lui dire 'suis-moi' et de le tirer par la manche de son blouson. Ils coururent dans les rues pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête enfin devant une pâtisserie nommée 'Sweetie Pie'. Sans attendre, elle poussa la porte et entra, tirant toujours le blond par la manche.

Draco ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Pire encore, Granger traversa tout le magasin à grandes enjambées et se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique, là où se trouvaient les cuisines. Elle poussa la porte et continua son chemin, Draco sur ses talons. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Elle le tirait toujours par la manche. Le blond se demanda s'ils avaient le droit d'être là. Cette question lui trottait dans la tête et cela empira quand il vit arriver un homme immense et baraqué qui se posta devant Granger en disant :

« Hep ! Hep ! Jeune fille, vous avez le droit d'être là ? » Lança-t-il avec un fort accent français (NdA : Eh ! Oui ! Ils sont à Londres, et donc à Londres, on parle…anglais !^^)

« Je sais pas… » Souffla Granger, en toisant l'homme du regard.

Ca faisait réellement une grande différence et Granger semblait toute frêle face à cette homme. Pourtant, elle ne se démonta et se dressait fièrement devant cet homme. Ce dernier reprit :

« Vous avez le mot de passe ? »

« 'Le beurre est l'ingrédient secret' » Répondit-elle.

« Mmmh ! C'est pas le dernier en date, mais ça ira… » Lança l'homme en souriant tout d'un coup. « Oh ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir Mina. »

« Moi aussi ca fait me fait plaisir, Bruno. Alors comme ça, vous bloquez toujours l'accès aux cuisines aux enfants. »

« Bah, il faut bien ça. Il ne faut pas qu'ils mangent tout, comme le faisait une certaine personne de ma connaissance. »

Les deux personnes s'enlacèrent mais avec la différence de taille évidente, Bruno porta Granger pour l'avoir à sa hauteur. Il lui fit un gros bisous sonore sur la joue avant de la reposer avec délicatesse. Draco les observa alors qu'ils entamaient un petite discussion à deux. L'homme se plaignait des gosses qui étaient bon à claquer contre un mur. D'un sens, le blond était assez d'accord avec lui, mais apparemment, pour Bruno, ça allait changer car sa petite amie était enceinte. Il ajouta qu'il allait pouvoir jouer au foot avec le bébé ce qui offusqua Granger. Mais il plaisantait, bien entendu. Il demanda ensuite si la brune voulait voir une certaine Marta et lui indiqua que cette femme était dans la cuisine. Hermio… Non, Granger lui dit merci et se remit en route vers la pièce désignée. En même temps, elle lui fit signe de la suivre et ils arrivèrent dans la salle où quatre personnes travaillaient aux fourneaux. Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme pour vérifier qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Il avait en face de lui une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Granger, mais en plus vieille. De toute évidence, les deux femmes étaient de la même famille et cela se confirma quand Granger alla la prendre dans ses bras en prononçant le nom de Marta. Draco devait reconnaître qu'il ne comprenait pas tout. Alors, il attendit le temps d'avoir une explication qui rende les choses un peu plus claires. Mais pour le moment, c'était le temps de retrouvailles entre cette femme et Granger. Elles s'enlaçaient avec entrain. Puis cette fameuse Marta n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et dit :

« Mina, tu tombes bien. Goûte ça et dis-nous laquelle des deux est la meilleure ? »

Granger obéit sagement et prit une petite cuillère dans chaque bol qui étaient disposés devant elle. C'était une sorte de crème jaune que Draco identifia comme étant de la crème anglaise. Il en avait déjà goûté, plusieurs fois et aimait bien ça. Granger sembla réfléchir et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la saveur. Draco l'observait faire, adossé au mur alors que la brune déclarait que la crème de gauche était meilleure. Marta s'exclama :

« Ah, tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, Holly. Mieux vaut trop que pas assez ! Merci, Mina. Bref, comment vas-tu, ma chère nièce ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu…»

Alors, Marta était la tante de Granger. Maintenant, ça devenait un peu plus clair pour le blond. Il comprenait mieux la ressemblance entre les deux femmes. Et voilà, Granger était repartie à discuter avec sa tante :

« Oh, ça va bien ? Et toi ? »

« Bien… C'est ton petit ami ? » Dit Marta en désignant Draco du menton.

« Non, c'est juste un ami… »

Et blablabla… Ne jamais mettre deux femmes ensemble, surtout quand elles s'entendaient à merveille. Une conversation entre elle deux pouvait prendre des heures. Enfin, apparemment, Granger n'était pas trop bavarde et elle s'arrêta de parler alors que Marta lui disait d'aller en salle et de prendre ce qu'elle voulait, car c'était la maison qui régalait. Hermio … Non ! Granger accepta en serrant sa tante dans ses bras puis elle attrapa de nouveau la manche de Draco qui fut obligé de suivre et ils partirent ensemble dans la salle. Là, la brune alla au comptoir et salua une nouvelle fois la vendeuse, une certaine Gil avant de passer commande. La femme semblait d'un certain âge, proche de la retraite, vu qu'elle avait les cheveux grisonnants mais elle semblait avoir la forme pour son âge. Granger prit des mignardises, deux de chaque sorte et des thés glacés avant se tourner vers Draco et de lui indiquer une table derrière lui. Le blond alla s'asseoir en haussant les épaules. Apparemment, la suite du programme était foutue pour aujourd'hui. Granger avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. D'un côté, ça ne l'étonnait pas et pire encore, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver avec une vieille amie et qu'ils étaient partis ensemble dans un café ou autre pour discuter du passé ensemble. Draco ne faisait jamais ça. Un, parce qu'il n'aimait pas parler du passé. Deux, parce qu'il n'avait personne en qui il avait pleinement confiance pour le faire. Il secoua la tête pour ne pas penser à ça et observa Granger revenir avec un plateau chargé de petites pâtisseries alors que la dénommée Gil la suivait avec les verres. Puis la brune s'assit en face de Draco et après avoir remercié la vendeuse, elle indiqua au blond :

« Il faut absolument que tu goûtes celui-ci, celui-ci, … oh, et celui-ci. Tu vas voir, c'est délicieux. »

Draco était accoudé à la table, sa tête reposant dans la main droite et observait Granger avec un regard amusé. Elle semblait dans son élément, alors qu'elle lui énonçait le nom de chaque gâteau présent sur le plateau. En fin de compte, elle était bavarde. Maintenant qu'elle était lancée, elle n'arrêtait de parler. Mais étrangement, Draco aimait bien l'écoutait car elle commença à parler de son enfance :

« J'ai grandi dans ce quartier. Avec mes parents, on habitait un grand appartement pas trop loin d'ici. J'allais même à l'école dans la rue voisine… »

Et elle continua ainsi pendant une demi-heure. Elle lui raconta que c'était sa grand-mère qui avait ouvert la boutique cinquante ans auparavant. D'ailleurs, la vieille femme disait de cette pâtisserie qu'elle était aussi ancienne que Londres. Et Granger la croyait à l'époque. En même temps, elle avait six ans à ce moment là. Ce petit souvenir fit sourire Draco alors que Granger continuait sur sa lancée. Elle narra les moments qu'elle passait dans cette boutique. Elle venait ici dès que la journée se terminait et elle faisait ses devoirs sur la table du coin, près de la cuisine, qui d'ailleurs était encore là. Quand elle avait fini son travail pour l'école, elle allait aider Gil derrière le comptoir et jouait en quelque sorte à la caissière, ce qui d'ailleurs faisait rire les clients. Et Draco l'écoutait parler en mangeant les gâteaux un par un. Ils étaient vraiment délicieux. Curieusement, quand elle racontait un souvenir drôle, il riait avec elle. C'était assez étrange comme situation. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça alors que même pas deux heures auparavant, ils avaient eu une violente dispute. Et maintenant, elle lui racontait son enfance. C'était vraiment bizarre et encore plus curieux, Draco appréciait l'entendre parler. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'écouter une vieille amie. Quand elle reprenait son souffle, elle buvait une gorgée de son verre et repartait de plus belle. Elle était animée par ses souvenirs et n'omettait aucun détail. Draco remarqua que ses yeux ambrés pétillaient de plaisir à l'énonciation de chaque choses. Et ça la rendait naturellement belle. Le blond pensa qu'il ne fallait pas changer ce côté-là, mais au contraire, le prononcer. Il l'observait, l'étudiait alors qu'elle était enchantée de parler. Puis, soudain, elle conclut :

« Enfin, voilà, quoi. Plein de souvenirs ici ! J'adore cette endroit. Je pourrais y passer ma vie. Oups, j'suis désolée. Je parle trop… » Lança-t-elle en voyant le regard amusé de Draco.

« Ouais, t'es une vraie pipelette. Mais… ça me dérange pas. J'trouve ça intéressant. Donc, ta tante a repris le commerce parce que… »

« Parce que ma mère voulait être médecin. Une autre manière de cuisiner, comme elle dit. Mais quand elle a vu à quel point c'était difficile, elle a changé de voie et est partie en chirurgie dentaire, elle a rencontré mon père, ils se sont mariés et je suis arrivée. Voilà l'histoire de ma vie avant Poudlard… » Acheva-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée dans son verre. « Alors t'en penses quoi de ces pâtisseries ? »

« Délicieuses… » Répondit Draco en souriant sincèrement. « Vraiment très bon… »

« Faudra le dire à Marta et Bruno. Ce sont les chefs cuisiniers ici. Ils aiment bien savoir quand les clients apprécient leur travail… »

Puis le silence retomba d'un coup. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé pendant plusieurs minutes. Dans la salle, on entendait le brouhaha des clients. Ils racontaient leur semaine de travail à leur ami. C'était vraiment convivial. Granger mangeait sa part de gâteaux tout en observant les gens autour d'elle. Parfois, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait d'un grincement sourd. Au loin, dans la cuisine, les employés hurlaient des ordres et les ustensiles s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit métallique. Mais le plus étrange était cette politesse qui émanait des gens. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, ils se saluaient d'un signe de tête. Draco n'avait jamais été dans ce genre d'endroit où l'accueil était chaleureux. Il choisissait toujours des bars à l'ambiance impersonnelle, où le moment de commander était le seul instant d'échange avec les serveurs. Soudain, il sentit le regard de Granger sur lui. Il tourna la tête vers elle et la vit sourire. Puis elle demanda simplement :

« C'était quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh, pas grand-chose. Je voulais t'emmener dans un bar et te demander de flirter avec un homme. J'aurais pu juger de ce qui allait et n'allait pas dans ta technique d'approche. » Dit-il, sa voix redevenue malgré lui commerciale.

Granger baissa le regard, gênée. C'était vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'on demande tous les jours à quelqu'un. Mais, c'était un très bon moyen de comprendre les faiblesses et les points forts d'une personne dans cette situation spécifique. Granger murmura :

« Désolé d'avoir mis ton plan en échec… »

« C'est pas grave, on a encore trois semaines. » Répondit Draco sur le même ton de confidence.

Cette façon de répondre à Granger le surprit réellement. Ce contrat n'était vraiment pas comme tous les autres. Déjà, il se blessait la cliente et se disputait avec elle après, ce qui était purement et simplement non professionnel. Maintenant, il lui parlait comme à une vieille amie. La première règle de l'agence était de ne pas s'impliquer avec le client, de n'importe quelles manières. Mais en même temps, c'était Hermione Granger, il la connaissait. Ils avaient vécu des choses ensemble. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un ancien élève de Poudlard venait le voir. Ce fut la voix de Granger qui le ramena sur Terre, un peu brutalement d'ailleurs, car elle s'exclama :

« Je sais !!! Je n'ai qu'à m'exercer sur toi… »

« Granger, je ne crois pas que ce soit une … bonne…idée… »

Il avait eu du mal à finir sa phrase car la brune n'avait pas attendu de réponse de sa part. Draco avait compris ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Toujours pour ne pas être impliqué. Mais c'était trop tard. Granger était lancée. Draco l'observait faire, toujours accoudée à la table. Seul son regard avait changé. Il n'en revenait pas. Elle était provocante. Granger mangeait tout simplement un gâteau, mais elle ne quittait pas des yeux le blond. Quand elle eut fini la pâtisserie, elle se lécha les doigts d'une manière suggestive. Et Draco n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux. Il la regarda faire, la respiration lui manquant soudainement. Granger lui attrapa la main qu'il avait posé sur la table sans s'en rendre compte et en caressa le dessus du bout de l'index. Ce contact lui envoya une onde électrique dans tout le corps. Il voulait bouger, retirer sa main, mais il était paralysé. Granger susurra d'une voix séductrice :

« Tu as de belles mains… »

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, cette situation était inacceptable. Draco ne pouvait pas laisser Granger continuer. Mais c'était comme si son corps et son esprit ne fonctionnaient plus ensemble. Ses doigts bougèrent d'eux-mêmes et il avait presque saisi la main de la brune. Il cligna des yeux une fois et se fit violence. Il déglutit difficilement, tentant toujours d'arrêter ça mais il n'y arriva pas. Finalement, ce fut Hermion…. Non !!! Granger qui rompit le contact en rigolant. Elle lança entre deux rires :

« Je me sens ridicule… C'est horrible. Je suis vraiment pas faite pour ça… »

Draco aurait bien voulu rire avec elle, mais il en était incapable. Il était encore sous le choc de cette petite séance. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas analyser les pensées qui le traversaient à ce moment même. Alors, pour donner le change et reprendre contenance, il toussa et dit :

« Honnêtement, … ça march… Ca pourrait marcher. Mais, si je me souviens bien, il y a deux jours, tu disais bien que tu ne voulais pas faire comme Yumi…C'est raté… »

Granger s'arrêta de rire immédiatement et le regarda en colère. Il s'était mal exprimé, alors il reprit :

« Non, ne le prends pas mal. C'est juste que je ne pense pas que le message que tu as envie de faire passer est 'Baise-moi'. C'est cru, certes, mais il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose. Je n'ai pas dans l'intention de changer complètement. Je ne veux pas que tu bascules d'un extrême à l'autre. Il ne faut pas que tu renies ce que tu es, Granger. Ce n'est pas l'objectif. Il faut juste que tu trouves ton juste milieu. »

« Je comprends… » Souffla-t-elle, calme.

Il avait capté son attention, maintenant, il devait lui expliquer avec des mots pas trop crus ou méchants ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Il continua :

« La séduction, c'est un véritable jeu. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte. C'est un jeu qui se joue en finesse. Le rentre-dedans n'est vraiment pas ce qui marche le mieux. Ce n'est pas ce que les hommes recherchent réellement. Je peux te le confirmer. Ils n'aiment pas vraiment ce genre de femmes, qu'ils considèrent comme faciles. Au mieux, ça les amuse pendant quelques temps, mais au bout d'un moment, ça lasse… »

Et il continua à lui expliquer comment les hommes fonctionnaient. Il lui affirma qu'il y avait plusieurs types d'hommes mais au final, ils se ressemblaient tous. Bien sûr, les femmes faciles plaisaient mais en fin de compte, c'était toujours les femmes plus subtiles qu'ils épousaient. Car au moins, avec elles, ils avaient des discussions intéressantes, qui ne s'arrêtaient pas à la dernière paire de chaussures achetées. Les femmes superficielles, c'était encore plus fatiguant que les femmes intelligentes. De plus, malgré les apparences, les Mr Parfaits en général aimaient discuté des choses et d'autres. Ils étaient fiers de montrer qu'ils avaient une femme du monde accrochée à leur bras. Draco omit bien sûr que ce n'était pas vraiment une généralité, mais le blond savait que Josh Wendell recherchait ce genre de femmes précisément. Il aimait parfois avoir une des ses allumeuses, mais ce qu'il appréciait par-dessus tout était une femme intelligente et sûre d'elle. Granger avait déjà une de ses deux qualités. Il ne restait plus qu'à travailler la deuxième. La brune l'écoutait parler en hochant la tête. C'était maintenant à son tour d'être accoudée. Pour appuyer sa théorie, il fit une comparaison qui s'appliquait souvent à la situation :

« Si tu veux, on peut comparer la séduction à un jeu d'échec. Si tu es un simple spectateur, c'est ennuyant et tu as l'impression que rien ne se passe. Mais si tu joues, là, ça devient intéressant. Dans ce cas là, soit tu attaques soit tu défends. Mais tu ne peux pas vraiment prévoir le coup suivant. Tu as beau te dire que si tu fais ça, ton adversaire va faire ça, mais tu es toujours surpris. Même mieux, tu peux choisir ce que tu as envie d'être sur le plateau. Un pion, inutile en définitive, seulement là pour la défense. Un fou, une tour ou un cavalier, très pratique pour l'attaque, mais pas indispensable. Ou la reine, qui peut faire ce qu'elle veut. Et surtout faire tomber le roi. Et crois-moi, c'est ce que tout le monde veut, un bon vieux échec et mat bien mérité. Mais voilà, comme c'est un jeu, des fois tu gagnes, des fois tu perds, mais dans tous les cas, tu as joué et tu peux être fier de toi, parce que tu t'es battu. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Mmh… » Acquiesça-t-elle. « Je ne te savais aussi philosophe, Mr Malfoy. Donc, pour le moment, je ne suis pas dans le jeu. C'est ça ? »

« Ouais. C'est à peu près ça et l'objectif de l'agence est de t'y faire rentrer. T'expliquer les règles et la technique pour gagner. »

« Eh, bien, c'est tout un programme… » Souffla Granger.

« C'est pour ça qu'on prévoie un mois. » Répondit le blond en souriant.

Encore une fois, le silence retomba. Draco et Granger bloquèrent à nouveau leur regard, aucun des deux ne voulant arrêter ça. Le tout était de définir ce 'ça', mais le blond n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Il commençait à avoir peur de la réponse. Finalement, ce fut Hermione, non, Granger qui baissa les yeux, une jolie teinte rosée sur les joues. L'ambiance était assez bizarre : Hermione assimilait les paroles de Draco et le blond était encore perturbé par la petite séance de séduction de la brune. Finalement, elle brisa le silence en disant qu'elle aimerait bien aller faire un tour à pied avant de rentrer. Draco ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre acquiesça simplement. La brune se leva et stipula qu'elle allait dire au revoir à sa tante. Draco affirma qu'il allait l'attendre dehors. Ils se levèrent et ils partirent chacun de leur côté : Granger vers les cuisine et Draco vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il s'adossa au mur et respira l'air frais. Et comme il l'avait précisé à Hermione, il attendit, tout en s'empêchant avec force de penser à cet étrange après-midi qui était loin d'être fini...

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : Je ne vais pas trop m'étendre, cette fois-ci, vu que le chapitre est assez long. Mais donc voilà, la première étape est presque finie et la semaine par la même occasion. Je dois dire que je me suis amusée encore une fois à écrire ce chapitre.**

**J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que le chapitre commence doucement, pour aller en augmentant le rythme, je ne sais pas si ça s'en ressent. A part ça, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, mis à part que je me suis éclatée à l'écrire et j'espère que vous vous serez amusés à le lire.**

**Oh, je viens juste de penser à quelque chose, ne vous étonnez pas si il y a une petite embrouille de la part de Draco par rapport au prénom et nom d'Hermione. Il y a un mélange entre Granger et Hermione, mais c'est volontaire... **

**S'il vous plait, pensez à laisser une petite review à l'auteur. Pensez à sa motivation que ne sera que plus grande grâce à toutes ces petites review (oups, je crois que nous venons d'égarer l'auteur... Ah, non la revoilà ^^) **

_**Réponses au reviews :**_

**_Luxiole _: Un grand merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu !**

**_Tuti-Fruity _: Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que ça te plaise ! J'essaie de faire de mon mieux. En tout cas, pour le moment, ça commence doucement. Enfin, pas trop mais bon. Je vais faire évoluer les choses petit à petit. Sinon, oui, je sais que ça ressemble un peu à l'abominable vérité. Je m'en inspire légèrement, mais j'essaie de ne pas faire de copier-coller. J'espère que ça fonctionne. Encore merci pour ton commentaire. Bisous !**

**_Liloumalefoy_ : Hey, merci ! Ce m'a vraiment fait plaisir ce que tu as écrit. Vraiment !!! Pour le Draco commercial, je me suis dit que ça changeait un peu. Et apparemment, ça a l'air de plaire. En tout cas, vraiment merci !**

**_Choupii Chups _: Merci pour ton commentaire. Les reviews sont la plus grande motivation pour l'auteur.**

**_Faniejan _: Merci beaucoup ! Contente de te retrouver sur cette fic !**

**_Lisou _: Gracias ! Ouah, ta review me fait vraiment plaisir. Muchas gracias ! Bisous !**

**_DjoOu _: Thanks ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu.**

**_Dilouille _: Un grand merci. C'est pas toujours évident de trouver une idée originale. J'essaie de ne pas faire trop de copier-coller d'autres fics. C'est pas toujours facile, parce qu'on est toujours un peu influencé. Bisous**

**_Fantomlady _: Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu. Bisous**

**_Prettygirl973 _: Merci beaucoup ! Je dois dire que c'est une des premières fois où je colle à peu près à la version de JKR, en général, je change un peu le caractère des personnages. En tout cas, contente que ça te plaise.**

**_Camille _: Merci pour ta review !!! En espérant que la suite t'aura plu!**

**_Naouko _: Bonjour Nolwenn (ahah, t'as vu, moi aussi j'ai lu ton profil, je sais tout de toi, mouahahaha). Heu, en fait, non, pas vraiment rapport entre Canada et tourisme. Plutôt rapport entre licence d'anglais et pays anglophone^^ ! Ben écoute, je veux bien te donner des idées de voyage, mais faudrait déjà savoir ce que tu veux faire comme genre de voyages (culture, trekking, glandouille… ). Je ne vois pas du tout de quelle entreprise tu parles en tout cas… =D ! Cette fic te plait ?!? Ouah, c'est gentil ! T'as vu pour une fois, je colle plus aux personnages de JKR. Enfin, j'essaie… Sympa la nouvelle expression, je l'ai sorti à un Canadien anglophone qui parle français. Il a pas compris. En même temps, on est bizarre, les Français, c'est quoi ces expressions à la con, genre j'accroche pas ! Tu t'accroches pas à quoi ? A la branche du sapin (celle que l'éléphant en tutu a cassé, donc maintenant, c'est dur de s'accrocher =D) !!! Le manga qui m'a 'donné' l'idée, c'est absolute boyfriend. Le plus étrange, c'est que la fic n'a rien à voir avec le manga. Mais l'idée m'est venue en lisant ce manga ( faut pas chercher le rapport, y'a en pas. Même moi, je le vois pas). En fait, la fic est plus proche de l'abominable vérité avec Katerine Heigl. Mais attention, je ne fais pas de copier-coller… Bref, encore une fois, tu as la plus longue réponse. Ca ne change pas. Oh, et pour ton information, je ne suis ni PS, ni UMP ni n'importe quoi. Je suis pour les Toupoutoux au pouvoir !!! =D ! Allez, trêve de bavardage. Bisous et à la prochaine !!!**

**_Maggy _: Merci beaucoup !!! C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que le Draco commercial plait, me trompe-je ? En espérant que la suite t'aura plu !!!**

**_Baboushka _: Course à la machine à laver ?!? Alala ! On grandit. Eh, dire qu'il y quelques années, on était préoccupées par Papillon (tu te souviens de lui !!! ) et quelques autres dont je ne citerais pas le nom… T'inquiète, c'est pas grave, t'as tout ton temps !!! Eh, oui ! Pour une fois, c'est Hermione que je mets en galère… Faut bien changer un peu, pas toujours les mêmes, et pour une fois Dracounet s'en sort bien. Le rapprochement ?!? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles… Ah si, celui entre Hermione et Josh !!! =D Oui, Draco est plus mature, mais c'est surtout qu'il aime son travail et aime le faire bien. De ce fait, il est très professionnel. Enfin, il essaye, mais visiblement dans ce chapitre, ça foire un peu… Faut bien ça pour la suite ! lol ! Ah, bon ! T'aimes pas Josh Wendell, pourquoi donc, je te prie ? C'est le Mr Parfait quand même !!! (Gosh, je sais pas comment tu fais, arrête d'être dans ma tête !!! =D). Oui, je sais pour le film, je l'ai vu aussi, et je pense qu'inconsciemment, je m'en inspire un peu. Enfin, pour le début. Mais comme je ne veux pas faire de copier-coller, d'où l'agence par exemple. Bref, ça me fait plaisir que cette nouvelle fic te plaise !!! Plein de bisous !!!**

**A bientôt pour la suite! **

**oOo Firefly1410 oOo **


	3. Etape 2: Relooking

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, mis à part l'histoire. Tout le reste appartient à JKR.**

**Pff, fini. J'ai mis du temps pour celui-ci. Mais j'avais beaucoup de boulot dernièrement. Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews (_pour plus de réponse, RDV dans les notes d'auteur_). Et aussi un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fanfic en Favorite et / ou Story Alert. **

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

* * *

**Etape 2 : Relooking.**

Lorsqu'Hermione sortit de la boutique, elle retrouva Malfoy qui l'attendait adossé contre le mur, regardant les passants dans la rue. La brune prit le temps de l'observer un instant. Il semblait avoir réellement changé, dans le bon sens du terme. Il était plus posé et mature, il savait ce qu'il faisait et le faisait bien car il aimait son métier. Dans la boutique de sa tante, elle avait vraiment eu cette impression de s'adresser à un professionnel et non pas au vieux Malfoy de Poudlard. De même, les traits de son visage étaient moins tendus, moins froids aussi et elle avait même été surprise de le voir rire aux bêtises qu'elle pouvait dire. Il semblait heureux et Hermione ne l'avait jamais connu comme ça. Elle aimait bien ce nouveau Draco Malfoy. Soudain, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle avait flirté avec lui ; rien que le fait de s'en rappeler l'embarrassait. Elle avait osé le draguer ouvertement et peut-être même avec un peu trop de provocation. En même temps, elle savait qu'elle allait avoir un retour franc et sincère de la part du blond. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait, mais il avait eu une réaction bizarre, comme si ce qu'elle faisait à ce moment fonctionnait. Enfin, ça ne devait être qu'une illusion. Elle ne pouvait pas réussir à séduire Draco Malfoy. Pas elle, la petite Sang de Bourbe, Miss-je-sais-tout. Elle ne devait pas vraiment être le genre de femmes qu'il fréquentait en temps normal. Non ? D'un autre côté, elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur lui. C'était impressionnant. Malfoy et elle s'étaient côtoyés pendant presque sept ans et ils ne savaient presque rien l'un de l'autre. Après ça, Hermione ne l'avait pas vu pendant deux ans et par un étrange concours de circonstance, ils travaillaient maintenant ensemble. Le plus étrange dans tout ça était le fait qu'elle lui ait montré la boutique de sa tante. Il n'y avait pas grand monde qui connaissait cet endroit, pourtant si cher aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle lui avait même raconté des souvenirs d'enfance, comme à un vieil ami. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était un peu ce qu'il était, enfin plutôt une vieille connaissance. C'était curieux de se dire qu'il avait fallu presque neuf ans pour avoir une conversation civilisée avec Draco Malfoy. En revanche, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Hermione pour se rendre compte qu'elle appréciait discuter avec lui.

Ils déambulaient à présent côte à côte dans les rues de Londres. Bizarrement, Hermione ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Ils discutaient ensemble, de tout et de rien, vraiment comme deux amis. Ils n'avaient même pas de but précis dans leur errance, juste le fait d'être ensemble et de se parler, de se raconter leur vie, d'apprendre à se connaître. Le soleil se couchait doucement derrière les immeubles, mais la chaleur était encore bien présente, pour ce mois d'avril si bien qu'une petite veste au dessus d'un T-shirt était amplement suffisant. Hermione ne voulait pas que cette balade s'arrête. C'était réellement agréable et plaisant. Il y avait encore du monde dans les rues à cette heure-ci. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'heure, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour voir qu'il était quand même 7h15. Elle en fit la remarque à Draco qui ne releva pas plus que ça. La pensée qu'il appréciait également cette promenade traversa l'esprit d'Hermione, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. De plus, elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à ça pour le moment. Lentement, ils prirent la direction de l'appartement d'Hermione. Il y avait un bout de chemin à faire pour retourner à Fulham. La brune n'avait pas spécialement envie de transplaner, mais finalement, au bout d'un quart de marche, elle se rendit compte qu'il restait encore une petite trotte à faire. Elle en fit la remarque à Draco qui proposa d'aller dans une petite ruelle pour transplaner tranquillement. Hermione acquiesça car elle commençait à avoir vraiment mal aux pieds et elle était une sorcière, autant en profiter. Ils firent quelques mètres de plus avant de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils s'enfoncèrent à deux dans une impasse et s'assurèrent que personne ne les voyait avant de transplaner. Ils atterrirent quelques secondes plus tard devant la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione. En effet, il était impossible d'apparaître à l'intérieur, car Hermione avait mis en place un protection. C'était principalement contre les voleurs. Elle ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'enlever ses satanées chaussures et de les balancer à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Puis elle partit dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Draco ne bougeait pas. Il restait planté comme un piquet dans le petit hall. Au bout d'un moment de silence, le blond dit enfin :

« Je pense que je vais y aller… »

Il attendit qu'Hermione réponde mais elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Comment dire à son ancien ennemi qu'elle aimerait qu'il reste avec elle pour le diner ? Surtout sans paraître cruche comme c'était souvent le cas ? Hermione tournait la question dans sa tête, si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas que le blond prenait la direction de la porte. Quand elle vit ça, elle sortit de la cuisine et l'appela :

« Malfoy ! Attends ! Si tu veux, tu peux rester diner ici. J'ai fait un bœuf bourguignon (NdA : C'est une des passions d'Hermione dans cette fic, elle adore cuisiner. Je le signale, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question. Plus d'explications dans la suite…). Je m'ennuyais hier soir, alors j'ai cuisiné. Mais j'en ai fait de trop ! Et je vais jamais réussir à la finir toute seule… »

« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… » Souffla Draco.

« Pourquoi pas ? En tout bien, tout honneur, Malfoy ! Si t'as peur que je t'empoisonne, t'inquiète, j'ai passé ce cap il y a bien longtemps… » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Il sourit à la bêtise qu'Hermione avait dite. Mais, il semblait encore hésiter. Il regarda la porte puis la cuisine et enfin Hermione. Il haussa les épaules et enleva son blouson. Hermione s'en saisit et l'accrocha dans la penderie de l'entrée et invita le blond à entrer dans la cuisine. Il avança dans la pièce mais ne s'assit pas. Hermione n'y prêtant pas attention, lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire. Elle énonça ce qu'elle avait tout en lui conseillant un petit vin de Bourgogne qu'elle avait trouvé en France. En même temps, elle fouillait dans son frigo à la recherche de son plat. Elle arrêta de fouiller car elle n'avait pas eu de réponse de la part du blond. Elle se retourna et le fixa tout en disant :

« Tu t'assieds pas ? »

Machinalement, il tira une chaise et se posa tout en fixant la brune en retour avec un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-perturbé. Perturbé par quoi ? Hermione ne saurait le dire, mais elle n'en tint pas compte et reposa sa question pour les boissons. Draco répondit enfin :

« Honnêtement, je ne me souviens pas avoir goûté un vin de Bourgogne. Tu n'as qu'à me faire goûter et si j'aime pas, je prendrais une bière. »

« Ok, ça marche, je reviens… » S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle prit la direction de la porte mais au dernier moment, Draco la rappela en demandant :

« Tu vas où ? »

« Je n'ai pas assez de place pour entreposer toute la nourriture ou toutes les bouteilles que j'achète dans cet appartement. Donc, je profite d'avoir une cave pour garder au frais tout ça. J'en ai pas pour longtemps… »

Puis sans attendre que le blond ne réponde, elle prit ses clés et sortit de l'appartement. Puis, elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. En arrivant dans la cave, elle se stoppa un instant et pensa à la situation. C'était vraiment étrange. Elle discutait normalement avec Draco Malfoy et se surprenait même à l'appeler par son prénom dans son esprit alors que plutôt dans la journée, ils avaient une sacrée dispute. En remontant encore plus loin, deux jours plus tôt, il lui avait dit des choses qui l'avaient vraiment blessée. En rentrant, elle avait pleuré pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Il avait été tellement proche de la vérité, que ça lui avait fait mal qu'il la lui balance en pleine figure ainsi, sans prévenir. Hermione avait vu les échecs de sa vie pendant toute la soirée. Et malgré tout ça, elle l'invitait à manger chez elle. Pourquoi ? Telle était la question. Parce que c'était Draco Malfoy et qu'elle avait eu l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de choses de la part du blond ? Ou alors parce qu'elle le payait pour lui dire ce genre de choses ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Malgré les excuses foireuses qu'il lui avait faites à l'agence, elle avait apprécié passer le reste de l'après-midi avec lui. Il avait réellement changé en deux ans de temps. Il avait beaucoup mûri. Et Hermione avait envie d'apprendre à connaître ce Draco Malfoy là, même s'il arrivait encore à la blesser avec de simples mots. Elle arrivait maintenant à passer au-dessus de ça. Hermione secoua la tête pour enlever ces pensées de son esprit et prit une bouteille de vin rouge et une de bière avant de remonter à son appartement. Quand elle entra, elle tourna la tête vers la cuisine pour voir que Draco n'y était plus. Elle l'appela :

« Malfoy ? »

« Ici… »

Elle suivit le son de sa voix et le retrouva dans le salon, devant la bibliothèque-meuble télé. Il l'observa alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Son regard était bizarre, comme s'il se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là. Puis, il tourna la tête vers les livres avant de murmurer :

« C'est sympa cet appart', très personnalisé… »

« Ouais, je sais. Merci ! Beaucoup de meubles ici ont une histoire propre. » Avoua la brune. « Cette bibliothèque, par exemple, appartenait à ma tante du côté de mon père. Elle tient une librairie et ce meuble est un des premiers qu'elle ait achetés. Quand elle a rénové sa boutique, elle me l'a offerte. Il y avait trois livres avec : 'La mythologie grecque', 'Le livre de la jungle' et 'Les malheurs de Sophie', le dernier en français bien sûr. Tous avec une signification différente. La mythologie, parce que c'est de là que vient mon prénom, 'Le livre de la jungle' parce que c'était mon livre préféré quand j'étais petite et 'Les malheurs de Sophie', parce que j'ai des origines françaises, enfin, ça remonte à loin et ma mère a toujours voulu que j'apprenne cette langue. »

« Sympa. On a la même chose au manoir. Il y a beaucoup de meubles qui sont là depuis des siècles. » Lâcha Draco avec un sourire. « Donc, ça veut dire que je peux te demander l'histoire de n'importe quel meuble dans cette pièce, tu sauras me répondre ? »

« C'est à peu près ça. Sauf, les meubles récents, comme le canapé. J'ai remonté les bouteilles. Tu viens ? »

Draco haussa les épaules et suivit la brune dans la cuisine. Il reprit sa place alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouteille de vin rouge et versait le liquide dans deux verres, un moins rempli que l'autre qu'elle tendit au blond. Il le prit et goûta. Apparemment, il aima le vin car il en redemanda. Hermione but une gorgée dans son verre et mit le repas à cuire sur le feu. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, juste réchauffer le bœuf bourguignon. En attendant, elle mit la table sous le regard amusé de Draco. Non, elle n'utilisait pas la magie pour ce genre de choses. Elle avait été élevée dans le monde moldu, alors ces petites tâches quotidiennes pouvaient être accomplies sans une baguette magique. Ils ne parlaient plus pour le moment. Quand le plat fut chaud, Hermione en mit dans les deux assiettes puis s'assit avec son verre. Ils mangèrent en silence, dégustant le plat jusqu'au moment où Draco dit :

« C'est vraiment délicieux ! »

« Merci ! »

« Je ne me serais jamais douté que tu cuisinais aussi bien. »

« C'est de famille, du côté de ma mère. Ma grand-mère était une excellente cuisinière et elle a tout appris à ma mère et ma tante, et ça se transmet de générations en générations. »

Draco se contenta d'acquiescer avant de finir son assiette. Le silence dans la cuisine était agréable. Ce n'était pas tendu comme cela aurait pu l'être. Ils mangeaient simplement avec pour seul fond sonore le bruit des couverts qui se choquent sur l'assiette. Le calme fut troublé par Pattenrond qui rappelait à son bon souvenir en miaulant dans le salon. Puis, il se dandina jusque la cuisine et observa sa maitresse avant de redisparaître dans la chambre, cette fois-ci. Hermione vit Draco sourire puis dire :

« J'en reviens qu'il soit encore en vie… »

« Je te rassure, moi non plus, j'en reviens pas. Je sais même pas quel âge il a mais il tient le coup. Enfin, en quelque sorte. Il n'arrive plus à monter sur le canapé ou le lit et passe ses journées dans un panier. C'est dingue…Tu reveux du vin ? » Proposa Hermione.

« Volontiers… » Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione se leva et prit la bouteille avant de le servir dans le verre de Draco et le sien. Puis elle se rassit et but une gorgée avant de reprendre :

« Alors, comment est-ce que Draco Malfoy a fini patron d'un agence de conseils en relation ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. » Soupira-t-il mais voyant que la brune ne relevait pas, il se lança : « Depuis tout petit, j'ai toujours su comment allait se passer ma vie. Poudlard, avec tout ce qui va avec… Après, un job au ministère, grâce à mon père et une fiancée, grâce à ma mère. Et j'avais accepté ça. J'ai commencé à travailler au Ministère, comme le voulait mon père. Je me suis fiancé, comme le voulait ma mère. J'ai tenu quatre mois avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. En plus de ça, j'ai appris que ma fiancée me trompait depuis deux mois avec un Serdaigle, Michael Corner… »

« C'était qui ta fiancée ? » Coupa Hermione.

« Astoria Greengrass… »

Draco attendit, le temps de voir si elle la connaissait mais Hermione haussa les épaules et invita le blond à continuer :

« Je dis pas, j'étais loin d'être amoureux, mais ça m'a fait un choc et je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas passer ma vie avec une fille comme elle. A partir de là, j'ai remis toute ma vie en question. J'ai quitté mon travail, malgré les protestations de mon père et j'ai commencé à réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire par moi-même. Puis un jour, Pansy a débarqué chez moi en pleurs, disant qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à séduire Blaise. Elle craquait pour lui depuis la fin de Poudlard. Alors je l'ai aidé. Elle a été mon premier contrat, même si je ne l'ai pas fait payé. A partir de là, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée. J'ai fait quelques recherches, pour trouver que personne n'avait ouvert ce genre de commerce. J'ai mis un mois et demi à tout mettre en place : trouver un local, des employés et voilà… »

Hermione avait tout écouté sans broncher et elle trouva ça génial pour lui. C'était tellement bien de faire quelque chose qu'on aimait. Pas comme elle. Il y avait des matins où elle ne voulait pas quitter son lit, mais elle ne voulait pas quitter son boulot non plus, la peur de l'inconnu lui tourmentant les boyaux. Alors, elle restait, en tant que secrétaire de Mr Davis. Elle vit Draco prendre une gorgée dans son verre et elle fit de même avant de poser une autre question :

« Pourquoi avoir pris le nom de Cooper Grant ? »

« Honnêtement, si t'avais su que c'était moi qui dirigeait cette agence, tu serais venue ? (Hermione ne répondit pas) Tu vois. C'est beaucoup plus simple comme ça, même si les gens me reconnaissent par la suite. Et toi, comment as-tu fini secrétaire de Davis ? »

Hermione se lança alors dans la narration de sa vie depuis deux ans. Elle avait toujours voulu travailler à la Coopération Magique Internationale. Mais quand elle avait postulé, il n'y avait pas d'autre poste que celui de secrétaire de Davis. Par dépit, elle avait accepté. Ce n'était que plus tard qu'elle avait réalisé sa bêtise. En signant le contrat, elle avait espéré évoluer assez rapidement, mais tout d'abord, il n'y avait aucun poste de libre et quand ce fut enfin le cas, elle avait déposé sa candidature. Seulement, Davis lui avait demandé de venir le voir pour lui avouer qu'il ne pouvait et surtout ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle. Alors, il avait mis son veto et le CV avait fini à la poubelle. Bien sûr, elle avait eu une augmentation, pour la faire rester, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Et maintenant, elle attendait patiemment qu'une nouvelle occasion se présente. Draco l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre. Il lui stipula ensuite :

« Ouais, ça m'étonne pas de Davis. Il fait bien son travail, mais niveau relationnel, c'est un véritable salaud. Et je pèse mes mots. Sinon, j'aurais cru que tu serais mariée à Weasley depuis le temps avec des tas de petits mioches, tous plus roux les uns que les autres. »

« Ouais, je sais, c'est ce que beaucoup de monde pensait aussi. Mais quand Ron et moi, on s'est mis ensemble, je sais pas… c'était bizarre. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir attendu ça pendant des années, pour finalement être totalement déçue. J'avais l'impression de sortir avec mon frère. En plus, on n'arrêtait pas de se disputer. Un jour, on s'est assis à une table et on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux arrêter les dégâts tant qu'il était encore temps. On a rompu, mais on est restés amis. » Raconta Hermione.

Draco acquiesça, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Puis les conversations dérivèrent doucement vers d'autres sujets : les gens de Poudlard qu'ils voyaient encore, les choses étonnantes qu'ils leur arrivaient, un peu de tout et de rien. Ils s'amusèrent, rigolèrent et parlèrent si bien qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer ni la bouteille se vider au fur et à mesure. Ils étaient toujours assis dans la cuisine et c'était comme si rien ne pouvait les arrêter dans leur discussion. Forcément, le sujet Josh Wendell arriva. Draco avoua :

« Oui, je le connais… On a travaillé ensemble au Ministère. C'est un de meilleur parti encore libre sur le marché. Tu as bon goût de ce point de vue là… »

« Ah… Merci ! » Bafouilla Hermione. « Il va se passer quoi maintenant ? Je veux dire avec le contrat ? »

« On va te relooker un peu. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu prennes un journée de repos, comme ça, on aura du temps et ça ne sera pas la course dans les différents commerces. On ne peut pas bien faire notre job en une soirée de temps. Tu peux faire ça, tu penses ? »

« Ouais, sans problème ! J'ai des jours de congés en trop… »

« Quand tu sauras quel jour tu as un repos, appelle-moi. Y'a le numéro sur la carte de visite. C'est toujours mieux de prévenir. Et donc, après, c'est à toi de jouer. Parler normalement avec lui, le séduire doucement et non pas comme tu m'as fait tout à l'heure dans la boutique de ta tante… »

Hermione rougit à cette évocation et étrangement, Draco se tut également. Toussant une fois, il reprit contenance et continua :

« Tu dois trouver un moyen de l'approcher qui ne semble pas trop suspect et surtout qui ne le fasse pas fuir. »

« Oh ! Je sais ! » S'exclama la brune. « Y'a la fête du thé( NdA : oui, je sais, c'est un peu ridicule, mais c'était l'objectif…) qui arrive bientôt. Tous les employés du Ministère sont invités à y aller. »

« C'est une bonne occasion. Dans ce genre de soirées, il y a toujours des choses qui se passent. On en rediscutera plus tard, si tu veux bien. Bref, voilà un peu la suite. Ca te convient ? »

Hermione acquiesça simplement en buvant une gorgée dans son verre. Oui ça lui convenait. En même temps, elle avait payé pour ça, non ? Le silence retomba doucement. L'alcool commençait à leur monter un peu à la tête et la fatigue n'ajoutait rien de bon. Hermione regarda rapidement l'heure : son horloge affichait 00h46. Mais elle ne voulait toujours pas que la soirée se finisse. Elle était bien, à discuter avec Draco. Elle appréciait ce moment. Soudain, elle se rappela de quelque chose. Elle murmura :

« Oh, y'a aussi du crumble à la rhubarbe. Tu en veux ? »

« Jamais goûté… »

Hermione se leva et fouilla de nouveau dans son frigo avant de sortir un plat avec ce dessert. Elle prit ensuite deux assiettes dans les placards et servit Draco. Il lui avoua une nouvelle fois que c'était très bon. Et comme une gamine, Hermione rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Elle énonça alors une idée qui venait de la traverser sans prévenir :

« Ca te dirait pas qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms. »

« Heu… pourquoi pas… » Balbutia Draco.

« Cool ! »

« Bon je crois que je vais y aller. Je bosse moi, demain ! » Dit le blond en regardant l'heure.

Puis il se leva en remerciant Hermione pour ce repas. Il demanda s'il pouvait transplaner dans l'appartement. Sans un mot, la brune se leva et alla chercher sa baguette pour enlever la protection. Il allait partir mais au dernier moment, Hermione l'appela et lui dit :

« Draco, merci pour cette soirée! »

« De rien, ce fut un plaisir. Bonne nuit, Hermione… » Prononça-t-il en souriant.

Puis il transplana, laissant Hermione seule dans son appartement. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle alla se coucher avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait vraiment passé une bonne soirée avec Draco. C'était étonnant en soi, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé discuter autant avec lui. Et pourtant, c'était agréable de parler avec lui sans animosité. Ca changeait de Poudlard. Mais c'était bien la preuve qu'ils avaient mûri et pouvaient maintenant avoir une conversation sans s'agresser. C'était nouveau. Enfin, si on mettait de côté la dispute à l'agence. Mais en fin de compte, cette petite altercation était juste un petit rappel de l'époque de Poudlard. Mais même ça l'avait amusé. Ca lui faisait du bien de crier un peu de temps en temps. Ca lui manquait vraiment. Hermione ne réussit à s'endormir que quelques temps plus tard, quand elle arrêta enfin de penser au blond et à la soirée.

Le week-end se passa comme tous les autres week-ends. Elle fit la grasse matinée, le samedi matin, avant de faire un peu de ménage et de partir au supermarché pour faire le plein de la semaine. Quand elle eut fini toutes ses tâches, elle prit un livre et l'entama, callée dans son canapé, un chocolat chaud à la main. Le dimanche, elle cuisina un peu pour se changer les idées avant de recevoir la visite de Ginny. Apparemment, Harry lui avait dit qu'ils avaient croisé Draco Malfoy au Ministère et qu'il était venu pour voir Hermione. La brune resta vague. La rouquine tenta de faire parler son amie, mais elle abandonna une demi-heure plus tard, voyant qu'Hermione ne dirait rien. La seule chose qu'elle lui avait affirmé était que c'était purement professionnel. Et Ginny dut s'en contenter. Dans son esprit, Hermione se dit soudainement que c'était un mensonge. La soirée de vendredi était autre chose que du 'purement professionnel'. Mais, elle ne savait quoi penser de ce moment là, alors, elle omit ce détail. D'ailleurs, Ginny n'aurait pas compris. Puis les conversations dérivèrent si bien que le temps passa vite. Vers 4h, elles sortirent de l'appartement, pour aller boire un verre dans un café. Ca faisait du bien à Hermione de voir son amie ainsi, seule à seule. Ca arrivait de temps en temps, mais Ginny était souvent prise par son travail au service pédiatrique de Ste Mangouste. Vers 6h, elles se séparèrent, chacune retournant chez elle. Hermione mangea son diner avant d'aller se coucher vers 10h pour entamer une nouvelle semaine en forme.

Le lundi, elle arriva au bureau la première. Machinalement, elle ouvrit son ordinateur et éplucha tous les mails qu'elle avait reçu durant le week-end. Ca lui prit une bonne partie de la matinée et le temps défila à une vitesse folle. Daisy était arrivée entre temps ainsi que Mr Davis. Mais comme tous les lundis matins, il partait s'enfermer dans son bureau pour organiser au calme sa semaine. Profitant de ce moment de tranquillité, les deux secrétaires se racontèrent leur week-end. Hermione narra la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec Draco et Daisy l'avait écouté en acquiesçant de temps en temps. La brune en profita pour la remercier une nouvelle fois. C'était grâce à Daisy qu'elle avait osé pousser la porte de l'agence et Hermione devait reconnaître que mine de rien, elle sentait déjà des changements. Les paroles de Draco faisaient leur chemin tranquillement dans l'esprit de la brune. De plus, c'était agréable de pouvoir dire la vérité à quelqu'un, ne pas avoir à cacher la véritable raison de la présence du blond la dernière fois au Ministère. Leur conversation fut coupée par Harry et Ron qui venaient chercher Hermione pour le déjeuner. La brune s'excusa auprès de Daisy et suivit les deux jeunes hommes. Comme toujours, ils allèrent au restaurant juste à côté du Ministère. Ils s'assirent à leur table et commandèrent avant d'entamer une discussion sur le week-end. Hermione les écouta parler comme toujours mais cette fois-ci, elle leur raconta son après-midi avec Ginny, même si Harry en connaissait déjà les grande ligne. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Soudain, Ron prit la parole et demanda :

« Bon alors, tu vas enfin nous dire ce que tu faisais avec Malfoy la dernière fois ? Tu ne nous l'as toujours pas dit… »

« Si, je vous ai dit que ce n'étaient pas vos affaires. Et d'ailleurs, c'est toujours le cas. C'est quand même pas de ma faute si je me retrouve à travailler avec lui… » Mentit-elle.

« Mais vous travaillez sur quoi ? Ca fait des siècles qu'on a pas entendu parler de lui et du jour au lendemain, vous travaillez ensemble… » Affirma Harry. « Avoue que c'est bizarre ! »

« Peut-être, mais c'est mon problème, Harry… » Soupira Hermione.

« Oui, mais vous travaillez sur quoi ? » Insista Ron.

« On fait du trafic d'objet de magie noire… » Mentit Hermione avec un regard mesquin.

« Quoi ?!? Mais Mione, c'est interdit…. »

« Ron, elle te mène en bateau. » Assura Harry.

« Gyah ! Pff ! J'le savais ! » Se renfrogna le rouquin.

Ah ! La phrase favorite de Ron Weasley ! Quand il savait qu'il avait tort, ou autre, il balançait ces quelques mots d'une grande éloquence et se taisait obstinément par la suite. Hermione rigola. C'était impossible d'avoir une véritable dispute avec lui, celle où on se criait dessus. Et Harry les évitait comme la peste et tentait de temporiser par tous les moyens. C'était sûr que c'était totalement différent avec Draco. Au moins, il lui répondait et parfois, ça faisait du bien de pouvoir réellement passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Avec la dispute de la dernière fois à l'agence, Hermione n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être frustrée comme lorsqu'elle se disputait avec Ron. Les deux jeunes hommes voyant qu'ils ne tireraient rien de leur amie, changèrent de sujet de discussion et ils mangèrent en rigolant et en bavardant. Puis il fut l'heure de retourner au bureau. En arrivant à son niveau, Hermione croisa Mr Davis qui lui dit qu'il avait une réunion de deux heures. La brune acquiesça en se disant que c'était une bonne journée. Elle rejoignit Daisy et les deux secrétaires allèrent boire tranquillement leur café de l'après-midi en discutant, avant de se remettre au travail. Une heure plus tard, Hermione se dit une nouvelle fois que c'était réellement une bonne journée. En effet, les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître Josh Wendell en personne. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du patron mais voyant qu'il n'était pas là, il fit demi-tour et vint se poster devant celui de la brune. Hermione le regarda faire en essayant de contrôler les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Ce qui n'était pas évident, il fallait le reconnaître. Pourtant, le jeune homme lui demanda d'une voix chaude :

« Nigel n'est pas là ? »

« Non… Il est en réunion… Il revient dans une heure environ… » Articula-t-elle.

« Très bien , dans ce cas, je repasserai. Merci ! » Répondit-il, ne semblant pas la reconnaître.

Puis il disparut comme il était venu. Mais Hermione était contente d'elle, elle n'avait pas bafouillé. Elle avait réussi à lui parler. Instinctivement, elle tourna son regard vers Daisy qui avait observé toute la scène. Cette dernière leva son pouce en signe de victoire. Hermione avait un immense sourire et remercia son amie. Puis elles reprirent leur travail. La brune se souvint alors qu'elle devait prendre un jour de repos pour le relooking avec l'agence. Elle regarda son agenda et celui de Mr Davis et se dit que le jeudi n'était pas trop chargé. De plus, ça couperait la semaine. Alors, elle attendit que son patron revienne avant d'aller le voir dans son bureau pour lui dire qu'elle prenait son jeudi. Elle devait à tout prix se montrer ferme et décidée, sinon, elle n'obtiendrait jamais ce qu'elle voulait. Quand elle lui demanda ce fameux jour de congé, Nigel Davis la dévisagea et lui dit d'une voix autoritaire :

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Parce que j'ai des jours de repos en trop et que j'ai des choses à faire… »

« Et vous voulez donc votre jeudi ? »

« Oui ! » Prononça Hermione d'une voix ferme.

« Très bien… Pas la peine de s'énerver, Mlle Granger. Vous l'avez, votre jeudi. » Concéda Mr Davis d'un ton bourru.

Hermione le remercia d'une voix sèche et retourna à son bureau pour terminer son travail. Elle n'avait plus grand-chose à faire, l'avantage de travailler vite et bien. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit Josh Wendell revenir et se diriger vers le bureau de Mr Davis. Il adressa à la brune un petit coup d'œil avant de refermer la porte. Au moins, elle allait être tranquille pendant quelques minutes. Elle en profita pour appeler Draco, enfin, plutôt l'agence. Ce fut Nicole qui décrocha, bien entendu, elle était la secrétaire après tout. Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix d'Hermione et la salua chaleureusement. Puis elle lui demanda que lui valait cet appel et la brune s'apprêtait à répondre, mais elle entendit une bruit bizarre dans le combiné avant de distinguer la voix de Draco qui disait :

« Bonjour, Hermione… »

« Bonjour. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

« Juste dire que j'avais réussi à prendre mon jeudi. Comme tu m'avais demandé de te prévenir, eh, bien je te préviens. » Répondit Hermione simplement.

« Ok, on débarque chez toi vers 9h, jeudi matin. »

Hermione s'étouffa. Elle qui voulait profiter en même temps de cette journée pour se reposer un peu, c'était loupé. Draco dut l'entendre car il reprit d'une voix moqueuse :

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Plus on commence tôt, mieux c'est, y'a du boulot, je te signale… »

« Ok, sympa… Tu te rends que c'était méchant, ça, Draco… » Rétorqua Hermione avec une voix rieuse.

Elle ne savait dire pourquoi, mais elle sentait que la dernière réplique du blond n'était pas malintentionnée. Même si Hermione se disait aussi ce genre de choses, le fait de l'entendre de la bouche de Draco ne la choquait pas. Le blond rigola légèrement à l'autre bout du fil et lança :

« Je te rappelle que je ne m'appelle pas Potter. »

« Oh, mince. Oh ! Excusez moi monsieur, j'ai dû me tromper de numéro. Au revoir, monsieur ! » Plaisanta Hermione.

Draco rigola encore une fois. Hermione ne savait pas vraiment où cette conversation menait mais elle aimait bien. Pour mettre en action ce qu'elle avait dit, elle s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand elle entendit la voix de Draco la rappeler et lui dire 'A jeudi' avant de finalement terminer la conversation téléphonique. C'était vraiment étrange comme situation. Hermione avait l'impression d'être amie avec Draco alors que quelques temps plus tôt, elle ignorait totalement ce qu'il était devenu. Et maintenant, elle discutait et plaisantait avec lui au téléphone. Elle mentait même à ses meilleurs amis quant à la véritable raison de ces retrouvailles avec le blond. D'un côté, elle ne se voyait pas du tout leur apprendre le contrat que les deux anciens ennemis avaient passé ensemble. C'était trop personnel et même s'ils ne se moqueraient pas, ils essaieraient de la dissuader de continuer. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Parce que… parce que…

C'était fou comme le temps passait plus vite quand on attendait quelque chose avec impatience. On aurait pu croire le contraire, mais Hermione ne vit pas les deux jours suivants passer. Entre le travail et ses soirées en solo, le temps s'écoulait rapidement. Malgré tout, rien ne changeait. Les déjeuners avec Harry et Ron, Mr Davis qui était toujours sur son dos pour lui demander de faire des courriers ou autres, les soirées dans son appartement toute seule avec Pattenrond. Et le mercredi soir arriva vite ainsi que le jeudi matin. Hermione avait mis son réveil pour ne pas être prise au dépourvu. Quand l'alarme sonna à 7h30, la brune se leva et sauta directement dans la douche. L'eau chaude la réveilla doucement mais sûrement. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, elle était propre et habillée. Elle partit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner et surtout un café. Pour briser le silence, elle alluma la télé et regarda les émissions qui passaient le matin. C'était d'une débilité impressionnante. Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de choses, vu qu'à cette heure là elle était généralement déjà au Ministère. Quand elle regarda son horloge, elle vit qu'il était déjà 8h45, donc Draco et son équipe ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Elle termina son déjeuner avant de mettre la vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Puis elle attendit.

A 9h précises, Hermione entendit sonner à la porte. Ils étaient ponctuels. Elle alla ouvrir et laissa entrer les quatre personnes de l'agence dans le hall. Hermione remarqua immédiatement qu'ils avaient tous du style. Ils étaient bien habillés et surtout bien coiffés. Elle qui mettait trois heures à obtenir un résultat correct avec ses cheveux… Mis à part Draco qui salua la brune, les autres observèrent l'appartement et poussèrent des petits sifflements admiratifs. Apparemment, ils aimaient bien la décoration. Quand ils eurent fini de faire le tour des pièces du regard, Draco en profita pour les présenter :

« Hermione, je te présente, Kayla, experte en chaussure, Casey, relookeuse, et enfin, Sacha, notre coiffeuse. »

Hermione les salua un par un avant de dire :

« Y'a du café frais de ce matin si vous voulez… »

« C'est gentil, mais non, merci. Tu nous montre ta chambre, Hermione. » Demanda une rouquine, Casey avec une voix amicale.

Draco et Sacha partirent dans la cuisine alors que Casey et Kayla suivaient la brune dans sa chambre. Hermione ne comprenait pas exactement quel était le but de la manœuvre mais quand elles se retrouvèrent à trois dans la pièce, elle réalisa la suite du programme. Les deux jeunes femmes, visiblement expertes en mode (NdA : En même temps, c'est leur job), se mirent immédiatement au travail. La première chose que Casey fit fut de décrire la tenue vestimentaire d'Hermione. Elle la décrivit de la tête au pied : ce que portait la brune était tout simplement un tue l'amour. Le jean qu'elle avait était une taille trop grande, non pas parce que c'était son choix, mais tout simplement parce que le pantalon en question était tellement vieux et usé qu'il avait perdu toute forme. Concernant le haut, c'était à peu près la même chose : un vieux T-shirt rouge pâle, sauf que cette fois-ci, Hermione avait vraiment fait exprès de l'acheter une taille trop grande. Elle n'aimait pas montrer ses formes de quelques manières qui soient. Enfin… sauf dans des très rares occasions. Kayla s'attaqua ensuite aux chaussures d'Hermione. Elle avait encore ses vieilles ballerines qu'elle adorait même si l'usure les rendait douloureuse. La brune ne put s'empêcher de rougir de gêne quand elle se rendit compte avec honte que tout ce qu'elle avait et qu'elle considérait comme étant des vêtements se trouvait en fait être de vieilles fripes, juste bonnes pour la poubelle. Les deux femmes en avaient fini avec la tenue qu'Hermione portait.

Casey demanda ensuite à la brune de lui montrer son armoire. Hermione ouvrit simplement son dressing et les deux jeunes femmes partirent à l'exploration des bouts de tissu que leur cliente considérait comme vêtements. A chaque fois que l'une d'entre elles sortait un habit, elle poussait un petit soupir d'exaspération. Hermione attendait patiemment, assise sur le lit pour savoir le verdict. Elle remarqua cependant que les deux expertes étaient en fait en train de trier les affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles eurent fini et fixèrent la brune. Kayla dit :

« Bon, très bien… C'est un peu radicale comme méthode mais parfois, c'est ce qui marche le mieux. Donc, ça, c'est la pile 'à jeter' et ça, c'est celle qui peut être conserver. On va juste essayer quelque chose. J'aimerais que tu enfiles ça. »

« Hum… Ok …. » Hésita Hermione.

Elle prit les habits que Kayla lui tendait et partit dans la salle de bain. Elle avait dans les mains un jean et un autre T-shirt. Le pantalon était un des derniers qu'elle avait acheté quand elle s'essayait de nouveau au shopping. Mais selon son avis, il ne lui allait pas. Pour le haut, Kayla lui avait donné un top aux manches trois quarts, évasé sur le haut et cintré à la taille. Les deux jeunes femmes devaient avoir compris qu'Hermione n'aimait pas dévoiler son corps. Une fois qu'elle fut dans la pièce d'eau, elle se changea rapidement et s'observa dans le miroir. Le top lui enserrait la taille et tombait négligemment sur les épaules alors que le jean lui moulait les hanches. Hermione soupira : elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Pourtant, Casey frappa à la porte et lui demanda de sortir. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas se montrer ainsi. Mais la femme de l'autre côté n'abandonna pas et ouvrit la porte avec énergie. Quand elle vit Hermione, elle s'exclama :

« Ouah, super. Beaucoup mieux !!! Allez, viens, tu n'as pas à te cacher. »

Avec hésitation, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain doucement puis accéléra le pas, en direction de sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres personnes dans la cuisine la voient. Une fois dans la pièce, Kayla s'exclama de la même manière que Casey quelques minutes plus tôt. Malgré tout, Hermione n'était pas convaincue du résultat. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas la sensation que rien n'était réellement caché. Elle essayait d'ailleurs de descendre le plus bas possible son haut mais Casey l'en empêchait. En revanche, comme si la jeune femme comprenait ce que la brune cherchait à faire, elle lui donna un long gilet blanc en laine. Puis Kayla lui ordonna des changer de chaussures, mais comme pour le moment, il n'était 'pas encore' question de talons (Hermione nota avec effroi le 'pas encore'), elle apporta des baskets rouges, style Converse. Hermione les enfila et apparemment, le résultat plut aux deux expertes. Elles approuvèrent totalement et dirent qu'elles étaient enfin prête à se mettre en route. A trois, elles sortirent de la chambre et rejoignirent Draco et Sacha dans la cuisine. Ils avaient encore une tasse devant eux et discutaient tranquillement.

Quand les trois filles pénétrèrent dans la pièce, les conversations stoppèrent immédiatement. Sacha observa Hermione et poussa un sifflement d'admiration. Elle s'était simplement changé, elle n'avait rien fait de spécial. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas encore assez d'assurance. Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et ne put s'empêcher de baisser le regard, gênée. Pourtant, elle réussit à relever la tête pour tomber sur le regard de Draco, un regard d'approbation et…de surprise ? Elle rougit encore plus, si possible, mais ne baissa pas les yeux cette fois-ci. Une lueur d'amusement traversa le regard acier du blond alors qu'il lui lançait un sourire. L'avantage avec Draco était qu'elle osait l'affronter, elle n'avait pas peur de son regard, il lui en avait tellement fait baver à Poudlard que maintenant il pouvait faire ou dire, ça lui faisait mal sur le coup, mais elle arrivait à passer au dessus. En même temps, ça l'aidait à avancer. D'un commun accord, ils se levèrent et se mirent tous les cinq en route. Hermione n'oublia pas de prendre son sac et ferma son appartement à clés avant de rejoindre les autres qui avaient pris un peu d'avance. Draco l'avait attendu et avant de descendre les escaliers, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« C'est mieux… Ca te va bien !»

Comme une gamine, Hermione rougit à nouveau jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment cette réaction, mais elle ne souhaitait pas l'analyser non plus. Pourtant, à cause de son stupide cerveau, elle ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir légèrement. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas perdre ses moyens face à Draco Malfoy. Elle ne devait pas. Elle devait se ressaisir. Respirant plusieurs fois à pleins poumons, elle prit la direction des escaliers et rejoignit les autres. Une fois en bas, elle demanda quelle était la suite, ce à quoi Draco répondit que c'était le coiffeur. Ils prenait la direction du salon de coiffure de Sacha, une jeune femme avec les cheveux noirs très courts. Hermione se demanda alors pourquoi ils n'y allaient pas en transplanant et Casey répondit simplement que c'était un moyen comme un autre de faire marcher leur cliente dans la rue. Hermione devait s'assumer et pour le moment, ce n'était pas encore gagné. En effet, la brune essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa nouvelle tenue avec son gilet. Et Casey se chamaillait avec la brune pour qu'elle lâche enfin le vêtement. Pendant plusieurs mètres, il y eut un petite bagarre de 'filles' quand enfin, Casey et Kayla s'emparèrent chacune d'un bras et la forcèrent à marcher ainsi. Ils déambulèrent jusqu'au métro et prirent la direction du centre de Londres. Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione se trouvait assise sur un siège dans le salon de coiffure de Sacha. Cette dernière avait détaché les cheveux de la brune qui lui arrivaient maintenant en plein milieu du dos et les regardait d'un air réprobateur. Elle demanda :

« Quand es-tu allée chez le coiffeur pour la dernière fois, Hermione ? »

La jeune fille était surprise de constater autant de familiarité de la part des employés de Draco. Elle présuma que ça se passait comme ça à chaque fois. En même temps, l'ambiance était plus chaleureuse et l'impression de travailler était diminuée. Sacha attendait toujours une réponse alors Hermione dit :

« Heu… Un an et demi, je crois… » Avoua la brune à mi-mots.

« Tututut !!! » Désapprouva la coiffeuse. « C'est une chose de se laisser pousser les cheveux, jeune fille mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il faut les négliger. Il faut en prendre soin. Résultat : il va falloir couper une petite longueur pour les faire respirer. »

Voilà comment commença la séance de coiffure. Hermione eut le droit à un shampoing, un soin et un massage du crâne en prime. Après ça, Sacha prit un gros peigne et démêla les nœuds avec douceur. En même temps, elle expliquait à sa cliente comment elle devait s'occuper de sa masse capillaire. Il fallait les brosser avec les doigts ou un gros peigne et ne pas les sécher totalement, du moins pas avec un sèche-cheveux. Avec la magie, il n'y avait pas de problème. Sacha avoua qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire de lissage car les cheveux d'Hermione avaient un mouvement qu'il ne fallait pas briser. Cependant, parfois, pour quelques occasions, il était envisageable de les coiffer et les lisser, mais il fallait être réaliste, ce genre de choses abîmait les cheveux. Après toutes ses explications qu'Hermione enregistra, la coiffeuse coupa les pointes d'un coup de ciseaux assuré. Puis Sacha utilisa la magie. Elle sécha la masse à l'aide d'un sort, qu'Hermione avait déjà entendu mais qu'elle n'avait pas retenu. En même temps, elle ne se préoccupait pas du tout de ce genre de choses. Pourtant, cette fois-ci elle y prêta attention et apprit le sort rapidement. Sacha lui créa ensuite une frange, assez épaisse et avec un mouvement sur la droite qu'elle lissa avec de la laque. Elle dit que c'était pour casser le côté bouclé trop présent. Pour finir, Sacha appliqua de la cire pour discipliner les mèches rebelles.

Quand le travail fut fini, Hermione s'observa dans le miroir, surprise. C'était impressionnant. Sacha n'avait pas fait grand-chose, juste couper les pointes, faire une frange et discipliner les cheveux et pourtant, Hermione vit un grand changement. Maintenant, ce n'était plus des frisottis qui partaient dans tous les sens qu'elle avait mais des cheveux ondulés qui avaient un mouvement et un style. Malgré tout, elle avait quand même cinq centimètres en moins. Hermione jouait avec sa nouvelle coiffure, les déplaçant dans tous les sens. Et ils gardaient toujours ce mouvement qu'elle aimait déjà. Sacha était contente d'elle aussi, surtout quand la brune la remercia chaleureusement. Ils en avaient fini avec les cheveux et il était temps de passer à la suite. Ils remirent en route, à cinq et prirent la direction d'Oxford Street. En chemin, ils achetèrent un sandwich pour le repas du midi. Casey et Kayla étaient surexcitées, elles marchaient toutes les deux en têtes. Hermione commençait à prendre un peu peur de la suite. Elle voyait les deux jeunes femmes pointer du doigt différents magasins et se retourner pour observer la brune. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers Draco pour le voir sourire mesquinement. Il la fixa en retour en haussant un sourcil. Soudain, les deux jeunes femmes crièrent et Hermione ne put retenir un soupir. Elles venaient de trouver une boutique. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et Casey lui dit :

« Alors, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas faire un tour et choisir cinq ensembles. Je vais en faire de même de mon côté. Ensuite, tu essayeras le tout et on ne prendra que ceux qui nous conviennent à toutes les deux. Allez, au boulot ! »

Hermione acquiesça simplement et partit à la quête de vêtements. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi choisir, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entrer dans ce genre de boutiques. Elle fit le tour du magasin des yeux ne sachant absolument pas par où commencer. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle partit vers la droite et farfouilla. Mais que prendre ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle regardait les vêtements sur leur cintre et se disait que c'était joli mais qu'elle n'oserait jamais mettre des choses pareilles. Pourtant, c'était le but de la journée. Soudain, elle entendit la voix grave de Draco derrière elle qui disait :

« Tu t'en sors ? »

Elle se retourna vivement, surprise pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le blond. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre et cette proximité la gêna d'un seul coup. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques secondes et Hermione n'avait plus conscience du monde autour. Avec force, elle baissa le regard et reprit :

« Non… Je sais pas quoi choisir… » Se plaignit-elle à voix basse.

« Prends ce que tu aimes… » Conseilla le blond.

« Draco, y'a une différence entre ce que j'aime et ce que j'oserais porter. Je ne me vois pas avec ça sur le dos. » Lâcha-t-elle en désignant une jupe en jean très courte.

Le blond la regarda de haut en bas avec un petit rictus. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa quête alors que Draco disait :

« C'est ça le problème. Tu choisis tes vêtements parce qu'ils sont confortables, mais ce n'est pas une solution. Assume-toi, nom d'un chien ! »

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je te signale… » Soupira Hermione en continuant son excursion.

« C'est pour ça que tu me paies, Hermione. Alors, je te dis : 'assumes-toi !'. C'est un conseil professionnel. »

Hermione le dévisagea avec un sourire ironique. Draco la regarda faire en haussant un sourcil, amusé alors qu'elle continuait :

« Ouah, quel conseil ! Et c'est pour ça que je te paye si cher… » Ironisa-t-elle.

« T'es une petite comique, toi, hein ? » Rétorqua Draco en caressant légèrement et inconsciemment la joue de la brune.

Ce contact soudain fit frissonner Hermione et le blond retira sa main immédiatement, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait. L'ambiance fut électrique pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons et se remette à chercher des ensembles. Au loin, elle entendit Casey qui lui demandait comment elle s'en sortait. Hermione répondit qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait. Draco intervint et lui conseilla de prendre une jupe beige. Elle observa l'objet indiqué et haussa les épaules tout en le prenant. Après cette petite conversation, le blond était retourné à l'entrée du magasin et laissa la brune se débrouiller. Hermione parcourut les rayons du regard, sans vraiment choisir quelque chose. Elle était perturbée car elle sentait encore la main de Draco sur sa joue. C'était comme si l'endroit qu'il avait touché la brûler. Pire encore, elle sentait le regard du blond sur elle. Elle n'osait pas tourner la tête vers lui, de peur de devenir soudainement maladroite et de rougir. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait. De plus, son esprit divaguait dans tous les sens et elle ne le contrôlait plus. Des images défilaient dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées. Alors, elle passa un quart d'heure à choisir des habits et finalement, elle rejoignit Casey près des cabines d'essayage. Cette dernière lui donna les vêtements qu'elle avait dans les mains et ordonna gentiment à sa cliente d'aller passer le tout. Et là, les choses ne se déroulèrent absolument pas comme prévu. Hermione rechignait par rapport aux vêtements que Casey lui avait donné et l'experte râlait parce que les habits que la brune avait pris n'allaient pas du tout. Les deux jeunes femmes se chamaillaient. A chaque fois qu'elle sortait de la cabine, soit ça ne lui convenait pas (dans le cas où c'était les choix de Casey), soit ça ne convenait pas à l'experte (dans le cas où c'était les choix d'Hermione) . Au bout du quatrième ensemble, une dispute débuta réellement entre les deux :

« Mais, c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ? Ca te va très bien… » Pestait Casey.

Hermione portait un jean slim qui lui moulait les fesses et un T-shirt vert tout aussi moulant et surtout avec un sacré col en V, bien décolleté. Pour compléter le tout, elle portait un petit gilet court gris qui dévoilait toutes ses formes.

« C'est trop… ça ne cache pas assez… » Bafouilla Hermione, mitigée entre la colère et la gêne de sortir vêtue ainsi.

« Non, c'est juste ce qu'il faut… » Soupira l'autre jeune femme. « Tu vas voir ! Draco !!! Tu peux venir, s'il te plait ? »

Oh ! Non ! Pas ça ! Hermione ne comprit pas encore une fois pourquoi cette pensée la traversa. Tout ce dont elle eut conscience fut ses joues qui se mirent à brûler une nouvelle fois. Et cela alla en s'empirant quand elle vit la tête blonde apparaître dans les cabines d'essayage. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : retourner dans la cabine, pour se cacher en bonne et due forme. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire, car Casey la retenait par le poignet. Contre tout attente, Draco la regarda rapidement et tourna la tête avant de lâcher d'une voix monocorde :

« C'est bien… »

« Drake, t'as même pas regardé ! » S'exclama Casey.

Draco releva les yeux et observa un peu plus longtemps Hermione avant d'assurer une nouvelle fois que ça lui allait bien. Puis, il détourna à nouveau le regard. La brune ne devait pas baisser les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle dévisageait Draco, comme pour se dire que rien n'avait changé en si peu de temps. Il dut sentir son regard sur elle, car il tourna la tête vivement vers elle et ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle baissa les yeux. Il se passait quoi au juste ? Hermione n'écoutait même plus ce que Casey lui disait mais quand cette dernière descendit un peu plus le T-shirt, la brune revint sur Terre brutalement. Hermione râla encore alors que l'experte lui expliquait :

« Ecoute, Hermione, tu es plutôt bien proportionnée, c'est un fait. Mais justement, c'est ce qui cause un petit problème. En effet, tu es un peu trop plate. Tu n'as pas de fesses et ta poitrine est petite… »

Hermione regarda sa poitrine inconsciemment et se dit qu'elle avait raison. Elle releva la tête pour fixer Casey, mais ses yeux tombèrent sur Draco qui était en train de contempler la poitrine en question. Elle le dévisagea avec intensité et incompréhension alors qu'il la fixait droit dans les yeux en retour avant de regarder ailleurs. L'experte était encore en train de lui expliquer pourquoi cet ensemble lui allait. Apparemment, le jean avec les poches arrière basses accentuait cette partie du corps, tout comme le T-shirt qui dévoilait juste assez pour être légèrement suggestif mais pas trop. Hermione soupira et abandonna. Elle était là pour changer son style, alors, elle pouvait bien faire cette petite concession. Casey sembla satisfaite et après une demi-heure d'essayage en plus, elles tombèrent enfin d'accord sur quatre ensembles. Cette étape était finie, il était temps de passer à la suivante. Maintenant, c'était les chaussures. La petite troupe déambula dans la rue avant de finalement trouver un magasin qui correspondait à ce que Kayla cherchait. Ils entrèrent à cinq dans la boutique et c'était reparti. L'experte tenait absolument à lui faire porter des talons. Mais Hermione ne les supportait pas. Ca lui donnait mal aux pieds. Encore une fois, Kayla expliqua :

« Oui, mais les talons mettent en avant la courbure du dos et c'est une bonne chose. Crois-moi ! Je te rassure, on ne va pas commencer tout de suite avec des huit centimètres, mais avec des quatre ou cinq centimètres, c'est déjà bien assez pour un début… »

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Hermione essaya différentes paires de chaussures : talons aiguilles, talons pleins… Et à chaque fois, la brune faisait le tour du magasin pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne savait pas du tout marcher avec ce genre de chaussures. C'était horrible. Entre temps, elle enfila des bottines plates marron qui lui convenaient parfaitement. Elle eut aussi le droit de choisir des ballerines argentées, pour changer les siennes. Au moins, elle avait deux paires, pour le moment. Mais Kayla n'abandonnait son idée de lui faire mettre des talons. Hermione résistait. Elle avait beau essayé des dizaines de paires, rien ne lui convenait. Les trois autres personnes attendaient patiemment, assis sur un banc et observaient les deux jeunes femmes se chamailler. Aucune des deux ne voulait céder. Ca devenait ingérable. Si bien que Casey intervint pour essayer de convaincre Hermione de choisir des chaussures à talons dans le magasin. La brune regarda dans toute la boutique mais honnêtement, rien ne l'attirait en particulier. Soudain, Kayla poussa un cri de victoire. Hermione se retourna pour voir qu'elle tenait entre ses mains un paire à talons compensés. Fière d'elle, elle s'approcha de la brune et dit :

« Essaye ça. Tu verras, elles sont très confortables, on sent à peine le talon. »

Hermione prit les chaussures de couleur noire et les étudia. Elles avaient un petit talon compensé d'environ quatre centimètres et un bout rond. La brune haussa les épaules et s'assit pour les essayer. Elle fit une nouvelle le tour du magasin avec la paire aux pieds et finalement, elle acquiesça. Ca lui convenait, c'était celles qu'elle préférait parmi toutes celles qu'elle avait enfilées. Kayla soupira de soulagement et Hermione alla payer les trois paires qu'elle prenait. Ca faisait beaucoup de dépense en un seul jour mais c'était rare qu'elle fasse du shopping alors pour une fois, elle pouvait bien faire des excès. Malgré tout, quand elle vit le prix total s'afficher, elle déglutit. C'était une somme, mais bon, elle avait besoin de chaussures. Elle sortit sa carte de crédit et paya le tout avant de rejoindre les autres dehors. Elle en profita pour regarder sa montre. Il était déjà 3h45 de l'après-midi, la journée avait été chargée. Une fois à l'extérieur, Kayla lui sauta dessus et lui ordonna :

« Mets tes nouvelles chaussures. Le meilleur moyen pour s'habituer aux talons est d'en porter. »

Hermione tenta de protester, mais elle se rendit compte rapidement que c'était peine perdue. Ils avancèrent un peu avant de trouver un banc et la brune enfila les chaussures en question. Puis elle se remit debout, quatre centimètres en plus et ses sacs dans une main. C'était assez déstabilisant mais elle tint le coup. Ils se remirent en route. Apparemment, ils en avaient fini avec les boutiques pour aujourd'hui et donc, ils reprenaient la direction de l'appartement d'Hermione. Bien entendu, ils y allaient à pied et métro pour qu'elle apprenne à s'assumer. Malgré tout, la brune était fière d'elle, elle arrivait à marcher avec ses nouvelles chaussures. Ca faisait cinq cent mètres qu'ils marchaient et elle n'avait toujours pas mal. Mais voilà, comme elle l'avait spécifié, elle ne savait absolument pas marcher avec des talons. Elle n'avait jamais appris ce genre de choses. Cela se confirma quelques mètres plus loin quand son pied gauche se tordit sur le côté, la faisant trébucher. Elle aurait pu tomber si Draco n'avait pas été réactif. Il la rattrapa de justesse en l'agrippant par le coude. Sans un mot, il la remit d'aplomb et la lâcha avant de lui offrir son bras. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, elle le saisit tout en fixant le blond. Il la regardait en retour avec des yeux moqueurs. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et accrochée à son bras, ils reprirent leur route. En chemin, il lui murmura :

« T'es vraiment maladroite, c'est dingue ! »

« Oh, ça va ! J'le fais pas exprès… » Railla-t-elle.

« J'm'en serais douté… » Rétorqua-t-il.

Il avait ce petit sourire ironique accroché aux lèvres. Il se moquait d'elle mais étrangement, ça l'amusait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience de leur position, mais ils marchaient l'un contre l'autre dans le même rythme. Et c'était plaisant. Même si ce contact perturbait une nouvelle fois la brune. Mais elle ne le montra pas. Ca commençait à devenir ennuyeux d'être toujours aussi gênée au moindre contact avec le blond. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Pour reprendre contenance, elle se concentra sur ses pas. Malgré tout, elle envoyait des petits regards vers Draco. Il ne les lui rendait pas comme s'il évitait de la fixer en retour. Il gardait les yeux rivés devant lui et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ce n'était pas naturel. Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser ! Se répétait la brune. Le chemin de retour fut assez long car elle se rendit compte assez vite que ses nouvelles chaussures lui faisaient mal. Mais, c'était normal, elles étaient neuves, après tout. Par un quelconque miracle, ils arrivèrent enfin chez elle. Hermione enleva en vitesse l'objet de sa douleur avant de proposer à boire à tout le monde. Ils acceptèrent et après avoir été servis, ils restèrent un peu dans la cuisine en discutant. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait fini. Kayla et Casey agrippèrent à nouveau la brune et la trainèrent dans la chambre.

Maintenant, c'était la séance maquillage. Ce fut Casey qui s'en chargea. Elle commença le travail tout en expliquant en même temps comment faire. Elle voulait un résultat naturel alors elle appliqua de l'ombre à paupière marron clair. Puis ce fut le petit coup de crayon noir en dessous et le mascara. Un peu de fond de teint et c'était fini. Entre temps, Kayla avait fouillé un peu dans la pièce et avait trouvé les sous-vêtements de la brune. Elle s'exclama :

« Oh, merlin ! Va falloir changer ça aussi. Ce n'est pas du tout glamour, les culottes en cotons. Je sais, c'est confortable, mais crois-moi quand tu auras essayé du satin, tu changeras d'avis… »

Comment avaient-elles réussi à la cerner en si peu de temps ? En même temps, c'était leur métier, elles s'y connaissaient. Et Hermione leur faisait confiance. Même si elle résistait, elle était en général d'accord avec elles. Elle avait besoin d'un changement dans sa vie et un relooking était une bonne solution. Hermione se sentait déjà différente, et elle aimait bien cette impression. Casey reprit :

« Tu sais quoi ? Demain soir, on va faire les magasins de lingerie toutes les trois. C'est le genre de trucs privés… Tu finis à quelle heure ? »

« 5h… »

« Ok, tu n'as qu'à passer à l'agence après, on ira ensemble. Après promis, c'est fini. Mais, on prend vite goût au shopping. Tu verras ! » Lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. « Bon voilà, je pense que j'ai fini. T'en penses quoi ? »

Hermione se leva et s'observa dans son miroir en pied. Ouah ! Le résultat était impressionnant. Pourtant, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il n'y avait pas de grands changements, mais il suffisait parfois d'un petit rien pour être différent. Les cheveux bouclaient toujours d'une manière ordonnée et naturelle, le maquillage était léger mais visible et les vêtements mettaient encore sa taille en avant. Bizarrement, elle commençait déjà à s'habituer au fait qu'on pouvait voir ses formes. Ce n'était que de la suggestion, mais selon les filles, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. En montrer trop n'était jamais bon et surtout c'était vulgaire. Or, la vulgarité était à bannir, à tout prix. Casey et Kayla s'exclamèrent qu'elle devait absolument montrer le résultat aux autres. Toujours avec la même douceur (NdA : c'est de l'ironie, vous connaissez ce genre de douceur quand votre amie vous empoigne pour vous montrer un habit ou autre…), elles agrippèrent Hermione et elles sortirent de la chambre. Les deux autres étaient encore dans la cuisine, discutant tranquillement. Mais avec le boucan que les deux jeunes femmes avaient fait, les conversations s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Hermione fut présentée au reste de l'équipe. Sacha s'écria que c'était magnifique et très réussi. En revanche, Draco ne parla pas mais Hermione le vit s'étouffer avec la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre. Il toussa légèrement avant de reprendre contenance, malgré le regard étrange qu'il lui envoya et dit simplement :

« Superbe ! »

Satisfaite de cette journée productive, Hermione alla s'asseoir à la table avec les autres et but un verre. Elle entendait les autres parler mais elle n'écoutait plus. Elle repensait à cette journée qu'elle avait adoré. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait dépensé pas mal d'argent, elle dut reconnaître que c'était nécessaire. Casey et Kayla lui avaient dit de se débarrasser de la pile qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, car ses vêtements étaient vraiment horribles. Et elles avaient raison. D'ailleurs, elles avaient eu raison durant toute la journée. Les habits qu'Hermione avait acheté étaient moulants mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était juste une question de point de vue. En tout cas, elle appréciait beaucoup les deux jeunes femmes et elle se surprit à penser qu'elle était déjà pressée d'être le lendemain soir pour une nouvelle séance shopping. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites en une seule journée. Quand toute l'équipe la laissa seule, elle se retrouva assise dans son canapé, ses pensées dérivant vers Casey et Kayla mais surtout Draco. Elle se retenait de toutes ses forces de penser à ça, mais son esprit n'était pas du même avis et divaguait dans ce sens. Elle ne voulait pas mettre de nom sur ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'elle alla se coucher et elle repassa toute la journée dans sa tête : les boutiques, mais surtout la proximité avec Draco. C'était étrange, mais agréable… Et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être impatiente de les revoir, de le revoir…

* * *

**Notes d'auteur : Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Dans ce chapitre, il y a deux grands moments : la soirée qu'Hermione passe avec Draco et la séance relooking. **

**Pour la première, je voulais montrer le rapprochement entre les deux. Et aussi le fait qu'ils ne savent pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, dans le sens où cette situation est nouvelle pour eux. Ils se rendent compte qu'ils peuvent s'entendre et discuter normalement. Je voulais aussi raconter ce qu'il leur était arrivé. **

**Pour la deuxième chose, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je dois reconnaître que je ne suis pas du tout experte en mode ou en relooking. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, je ne voulais absolument un grand changement chez Hermione. Juste le minimum mais qui est amplement suffisant. Le fait est que dans ma tête, elle devait rester naturelle. **

**Donc, voilà et entre deux, j'ai essayé de montrer qu'il y des petits changements chez Hermione. Les conseils de Draco font leur chemin dans son esprit, notamment, le passage avec Josh. Et surtout Mr Davis, où elle ne doit pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. **

**Voilà, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Un commentaire est toujours le bienvenu !!! **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**_MiaSa _: Merci pour ta review. Oui, Draco commence à être perturbé par Hermione et apparemment, c'est réciproque. Hermione commence à perdre ses moyens face à Draco. La situation devient intéressante ^^ !!!! **

**_Megara Spoiler _: Merci beaucoup. Ravie que ça te plaise. J'adore les reviews enthousiastes comme la tienne :)**** ! **

**_Soko-Kid _: Hey, merci ! Vraiment un grand merci. Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaisa autant, je travaille beaucoup dessus. En tout cas, tes commentaires me touchent vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup. Donc je te remercie ! **

**_Lola_* _: Ouah, un grand merci ! Contente de te faire apprécier les Draco/Hermione. Je vois ce que tu veux dire pour les clichés et tout. J'en ai tellement lu des bonnes et des moins bonnes que maintenant ça devient dur d'en trouver des excellentes. En tout cas, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour cette fic et ton commentaire me fait plaisir. Pour le rythme qui s'accélère, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je compte faire une fic assez courte (pour une fois…), donc je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser. D'où un rythme assez rapide, la preuve encore une fois dans ce chapitre. Quant à tes questions, tu te doutes que je ne peux pas y répondre sans dévoiler la fin. Il faudra donc patienter un peu ^^ ! **

**_Dilouille _: Merci ! Ah bon ? T'as bien le passage 'séduction', c'est bizarre ! En même temps, Hermione se ridiculise un peu quand même, mais bon…. Allez, j'espère que la suite t'aura plu. Bisous ! **

**_Tuti-Fruity _: Ouah, eh bien un immense merci pour ta review ! Pour le passage de la dispute, je trouvais ça important que de temps en temps, les choses ne changent pas vraiment. J'avais juste envie de montrer qu'ils étaient toujours un peu pareil et qu'il suffisait de peu pour qu'ils recommencent comme à Pourdlard ! Merci de me rassurer pour le rapprochement. J'avais un peu peur que ce soit rapide, mais tu m'as rassuré de ce point de vue là. Pour la séance 'séduction', c'est qu'Hermione le fait un peu trop de manière provocante, mais je voulais montrer qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et que donc elle faisait un peu n'importe quoi. Résultat : ça va pas ! Enfin, pas tout à fait… Ouf, tu me rassures aussi. Ca va, je ne fais pas trop de copier/coller. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux, mais parfois, ce n'est pas évident quand l'idée a déjà été exploitée, il faut être originale et c'est ce que j'essaie de faire. J'espère que la suite t'aura plu. Bisouxxx ! **

**_Choupii chups _: Merci pour ta review. T'as bien aimé la suite ?**

**_Camille Malfefoy _: Hey contente de te retrouver sur cette fic. Non effectivement, ta review n'est pas passée sur le premier chapitre. Mais on dirait que le site bugge de plus en plus souvent, du moins au niveau des review. Bref, merci pour ta review ! Ah, bon ? Tu n'aimes pas Josh ? Je me demande vraiment pourquoi ?!? Je comprends pas ? Draco sous le charme d'Hermione ? Peut-être….. Hermione sous le charme de Draco ? Peut-être aussi…… Réponse dans les prochains chapitre ! Bisouxxx ! **

**_Kis38 _: Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu ! **

**_Malfoy Funambule _: Merci ! Oui, c'est vrai, ca ressemble un peu à beaucoup de choses. Hitch, l'abominable vérité. Mais en même temps, on s'inspire toujours un peu de ce qu'on a vu ou lu, non ? En tout cas, j'essaie de toutes mes forces de ne pas faire de copier/coller, j'espère que ça fonctionne ?**

**_Juju _: Merci pour ton com'. Ca me touche ! Pour ta remarque, je sais que mes paragraphes sont longs, j'essaie de changer ça, mais parfois ce n'est pas évident. En fait, dans ma tête, c'est un paragraphe pour une action, donc parfois, ils sont longs. J'ai essayé de prendre ta remarque en compte pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça va un peu mieux (même si les paragraphes restent parfois longs ****:(****!!!)**

**_Emayelle _: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ça aura valu le temps d'attendre un peu ! **

**_Enchantress-of-mind _: Un immense merci ! Je suis tellement touchée que je ne sais par où commencer pour te répondre. Contente que tu sois venue lire cette fic et surtout qu'elle te plaise. Honnêtement, je suis d'accord avec toi, les clichés préfets en chef, c'est bien, mais l'histoire à plutôt intérêt à être bien développé, sinon, ça devient vite répétitif. En tout cas, j'aime bien les fics après Poudlard. Je ne sais pas exactement de quelle fic tu parles, mais j'en ai lu certaines où il y avait ce cas là. Bref, pour Hermione et son travail, j'ai expliqué dans ce nouveau chapitre pourquoi elle travaille comme secrétaire. Pour le deuxième chapitre, la phrase d'Hermione n'a pas de rapport avec la dispute en question, mais c'est vrai, elle a juste visé là où ça faisait mal, pour le mettre en colère comme elle était en colère. Pour la tentative de drague, juste une preuve qu'Hermione ne sait pas comment faire. (Pour les petites fautes de frappes, j'essaie de faire attention, mais des fois, je ne les vois pas, c'est vrai qu'une bêta peut être pratique !!! ) Encore merci ! Bisous ! **

**_Camille _: Merci ! Et ce nouveau chapitre ? Il t'a plu aussi ? ^^ **

**_Misofty _: Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Honnêtement, c'est une des premières fois que je colle autant aux personnages originaux. C'est pas évident, mais j'essaie. Mais bon, on personnifie toujours un peu, non ? Pour le nombre de chapitres, tu as tapé en plein dans le mile, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que les chapitres sont aussi longs. Un chapitre par étape. C'est pour ça aussi qu'il n'y en aura que 6 ! Voilà, bisous !**

**_Prettygirl973 _: Merci ! Changement pour Hermione, ok ! Mais pour Draco, ah bon ? LOL ! J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu ! **

**_Hermione23-Dray32 _: LOL ! Merci ! **

**_Maggy _: Honnêtement, ton commentaire me touche vraiment énormément. Je travaille beaucoup sur cette fic et mets du temps à tout relire et changer des petites choses à droite, à gauche… Pour la dispute, c'est l'effet que je voulais créer. Eh oui ! Draco a appris la philosophie et voilà le résultat. En même temps, il a plutôt intérêt à connaître le sujet, sinon il peut fermer boutique tout de suite. Pour la suite du programme, ahah ! Surprise !!! LOL ! Bisous ! **

**_Elodu92 _: Eh oui ! Je vous connais vous ! Ce pseudo me dit quelque chose !!! LOL ! Merci beaucoup et contente que la fic te plaise. Leur comportement à deux est quand même assez étrange, non ? Oui, oui, Hermione perturbe Draco. Yeah ! C'est réciproque ! Yeah bis ! Allez à bientôt ! Bisous !**

**_Baboushka _: Ouais, cool, une review de toi ! Yeah !!! Ah enfin le grand déménagement ! Ouah, ça doit te faire bizarre, non ? Perso, ça me fout les boules de se dire qu'on grandit, pas envie d'être grande !!! … Bref, sérieux ! Retour à la fic : oui, je ne voulais pas d'une sale ambiance à l'agence. Ce n'est pas l'objectif. Pour Draco et les relations, ben ouais, c'est vrai ça sera plus mignon, enfin… tu verras bien !!! Oui, Harry et Ron sont surpris. Je voulais les inclure dans l'histoire, ça donne un peu de change comme ça. Et même, ce sont les meilleurs amis d'Hermione depuis 9 ans, on ne peut les oublier comme ça, ça n'est pas logique avec l'univers d'Harry Potter ! La méthode de Draco est réellement radicale, mais comme on dit, parfois, il faut bien donné un coup de pieds dans la fourmilière, sauf qu'il a oublié pendant un moment que c'était Hermione… Mais bon, ça m'arrangeait pour la dispute entre les deux. LOL ! Dispute qui d'ailleurs, même s'ils crient forts, les amuse. Ca leur fait du bien de pouvoir crier un coup et d'avoir une réponse en retour. Mais c'est vrai, ils ont changé et même s'ils se disputent, ils ont grandi et savent passer au dessus de ça. Pour la séquence souvenir d'Hermione, en fait, c'est plutôt un hasard. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'hésite pas à lui raconter son enfance. JE trouvais mignon de mettre ça là. Enfin, pour le moment séduction, c'est étrange, mais ça a plu à beaucoup de monde. Je comprends pas pourquoi !!! ^^ !!! Draco, jaloux ?!? Mmmh, j'aime l'idée, ça risque fort d'arriver, en même temps, tu me connais… Bon, voilà, j'espère que tu te feras pas mal avec le déménagement et à très vite. Plein de gros bisouxxx ! **

**_Naouko_ : Bon, ben voilà, encore une fois, je finis par toi ! Ben ça je me doute que c'est toi. En même temps, tu sais quand tu réponds et que tu es loggé (m'en fous si ça existe pas !!! ), y'a ton pseudo qui s'affiche… Si, si je te jure !!! Donc, pour faire un coucou/beuh en bonne et due forme, c'est dur !!! Une fic sur Twilight, je veux Edward ou Jasper. Mais pas Jacob, tu peux le prendre si tu veux. En même temps, Anne-Sophie dans une histoire avec des prénoms anglophone, ça ferait bizarre. Les anglophones ne savent pas prononcer mon prénom, c'est dingue. J'ai même eu le droit à 'je peux le dire, oui, il y a la jeune fille française qui veut vous voir… ' J'aime pas le jaune fushia !!! Préfère le marron caca d'oie, mais pour un tutu, ça le fait pas. Enfin, sauf pour le Lac des Cygnes peut-être (oups, je repars dans des délires bizarres, attends…. Je reviens. Mmmh [toux gênée] Ah y'est, j'a reviendu !!!). Je m'en doutais, EDF, ouah ! Ca c'est du métier ! C'est cool ? On m'a fait pensé dans une review, ça ressemble aussi un tout petit peu à Hitch. Pour les mangas, j'ai un site (en anglais sorry !!!) de scans, si ça t'intéresse dis le moi. Tu peux les lire en ligne !!! C'est marrant, j'ai relu toutes tes review hier, et en fait, on va en augmentant. On a commencé doucement, et maintenant, ça devient des véritables romans. COOL !!! J'adore. Non, mais c'est clair, les toupoutoux au pouvoir, c'est de la balle. Vivement les élections présidentielles. Et je sais, on n'a qu'à former le club de soutien des toupoutoux (CST ), ca pourrait trop le faire, c'est nous qu'on gère leur image et tout. Ah ouais, ca te dit ? Bon allez, trêve de blabla, à bientôt. Bisous !!!! (ah, y'a une petite compétition entre toi et baboushka pour la longueur des reviews... Ahah, qui va gagner? La suite au prochain épisode!!!)**

**Bon allez, après cette très longue note d'auteur, je vous dis à bientôt. **

_**oOo Firefly1410 oOo**_


	4. Notes d'auteur

** Notes d'auteur: Oups, sorry!!!! J'ai beaucoup de retard dans l'écriture de la suite, et en plus, pour couronner le tout, je ne suis pas satisfaite de mes idées, donc, je n'arrive pas à les mettre en page, je bloque dessus. Ca fait quelques temps que je tourne et retourne la suite dans ma tête mais rien me plait, alors ça n'avance pas. Mais, je pense que je commence à arriver à quelque chose qui me va, totalement différent de l'idée de départ mais qui colle plus avec l'histoire, je crois. Bref, vous verrez bien. **

**Mais il y a un autre problème. Si je mets autant de temps, c'est que j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment. Les exams sont pour bientôt et comme c'était la fin des cours, j'avais des dossiers à rendre qui m'ont bouffé beaucoup de temps (arghhh!!!). Bref, c'est un peu la course et les fics passent de ce fait au second plan. **

**Tout ça pour dire que la suite arrivera, juste un peu de patience, please. **

**En tout cas, un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir!!! **

**oOo Firefly oOo **


	5. Etape 3: Approche subtile

**_Disclaimer_: **Rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire blablabla, on sait...

Olalalalalala! Je suis absolument, tellement désolée. Ce nouveau chapitre fut long à venir et surtout à produire... Mais ça y est, c'est fait. Fini, et publié dès que possible, donc aujourd'hui.

Svp, gentils lecteurs, ne tapez l'auteuse pour cette longue attente, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu... Un grand merci à _**Naouko, kis38, Miasa, &mayelle, Tuti-Fruity, Juju, Luciole's world, amandine951, Choupii Chups, Misofty, Soko-Sid, Camille, Lola_*, prettygirl973, Malfoy Funambule, Brookley, marie, ecathe38, Maggy, faniejan, Pauapa, Olivia, Iryoo, Dazzled-Jas, Yrina, Lovehermydrago, Brunasselucile **_pour vos reviews. Je vais tenter de faire une meilleure réponse dans la notes d'auteur!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Etape 3 : Approche subtile de la proie.**_

Les journées passaient vite. C'était ce que se disait Draco, assis derrière son bureau. On était déjà lundi soir et es contrats avançaient tranquillement. Il n'y avait pas eu de problème majeur. Les personnes qui payaient pour ce genre de service n'osaient pas contredire les experts et leurs conseils. C'était un fait que Draco avait remarqué en travaillant dans ce secteur. Les clients ne disaient jamais rien ou presque. L'un dans l'autre, c'était un moyen de les contrôler. Eh ! Oui, on ne perdait pas les vieilles habitudes aussi facilement. Draco Malfoy n'avait pas perdu cette façon de dominer les autres, mais là, dans ce métier, ça paraissait normal. De plus, il était son propre patron, lui laissant une grande liberté d'action. Le job rêvé en d'autres termes ! Le blond souffla. Il en avait fini de sa journée et maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire était de rentrer chez lui et boire un verre avant de regarder la télévision. Parfois, il aimait bien rester seul. La solitude était un bon moyen de mettre son cerveau en veille. La conversation n'était pas réellement le point fort du blond. Un fois dans son appartement, il suivit son programme et s'endormit devant un film pourtant intéressant. Le lendemain matin, comme cela était prévisible, il se réveilla avec un mal de dos. Il fallait dire que le canapé était loin d'être confortable. Mais autre chose lui traversa l'esprit au réveil : ce fut l'envie soudaine de sortir et de ramener une nouvelle conquête. Trois semaines d'abstinence, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui.

La journée passa une nouvelle fois rapidement. Aujourd'hui, il avait encore un relooking mais la jeune femme dont il s'occupait était tellement introvertie qu'elle se laissait faire. Elle ne bronchait pas et subissait tous les ordres de Kayla et Casey. C'est sûr que ça changeait d'Hermione qui ne se rebellait contre les expertes. Alors que toute l'équipe se trouvait dans une boutique avec cette cliente, Draco ne put empêcher son esprit de dériver vers Hermione. Il se souvenait du jour de relooking. Il avait dû se mordre la joue toute la journée pour ne pas rigoler. Elle avait un don pour énerver les autres. Hermione n'était pas le genre de personne qui se laissait contrôler facilement. Le blond n'avait jamais vu ses deux employées perdre leur calme ainsi. En toute honnêteté, il ne se doutait même pas qu'elles pouvaient élever la voix. Surtout Casey… Et pourtant, Hermione avait réussi. Enfin, heureusement qu'à la fin, la brune avait cédé, sinon, ils auraient pu y passer toute leur soirée. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était vraiment drôle car les deux jeunes femmes étaient aussi bornées l'un que l'autre et résultats, elles se chamaillaient. Hermione et son fameux caractère. Comme il l'avait déjà pensé, elle était un véritable paradoxe à elle toute seule.

C'était tout à fait vrai, en y réfléchissant bien. Elle était réservée et timide de prime abord, peut-être même un peu trop. Mais à côté de ça, elle avait des idées bien arrêtées sur certains sujets, ce qui faisait qu'elle pouvait se montrer extrêmement bornée. De plus, elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et avait ce tempérament de feu, qui plaisait à Draco, il devait le reconnaître. Ce trait de caractère l'avait toujours intrigué, même au temps de Poudlard. Et avec les années, ça ne s'était pas vraiment amélioré. Le blond secoua la tête pour enlever ces pensées de son esprit. Il devait se concentrer sur sa cliente et non pas divaguer sur Hermione Granger. Il devait arrêter de faire ça. Ca devenait ingérable et Draco détestait ne pas contrôler les choses. Malheureusement, il devait avouer que cette cliente était d'un ennui. Elle enfilait les vêtements que lui donnait Casey les uns après les autres, sans rien dire. Deux heures plus tard, ils en avaient fini et Draco put enfin faire ce qu'il avait prévu pour la soirée.

En effet, il avait besoin de se détendre un peu alors il avait décidé d'aller boire un verre et sortir ensuite en discothèque, histoire de se trouver une conquête pour la nuit et passer un peu de bon temps. Dans un premier temps, il irait diner au Chaudron Baveur et ensuite il prendrait la direction de Soho. Une fois par mois, environ, il essayait de se réserver un moment pour ce genre de soirées. Ca lui faisait toujours le plus grand bien. Quand la journée se termina enfin, il remit un peu d'ordre dans son bureau et transplana chez lui afin de prendre une douche et changer de vêtements. Il prit tout son temps, n'ayant pas spécialement faim pour le moment puis quand 6h30 sonnèrent, il se mit en route, direction le Chaudron Baveur. Il savait, en connaissance de cause qu'il valait mieux arriver plus tôt, car le soir, le bar se remplissait rapidement. Une fois qu'il se trouva sur place, il chercha du regard une table au calme. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé pour le moment. D'un pas décidé, il prit la direction du fond du bar et se cala dans un coin, à l'abri des regards. Pour commencer la soirée, la solitude lui convenait parfaitement bien. Tom s'approcha du blond et prit la commande, qui arriva par magie et avec une vitesse impressionnante sur la table. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se faisait ce genre de soirée, il mangea avec appétit et but son verre de bière tranquillement, avant se mettre en route vers Soho.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il trouva une discothèque assez sympathique, qui venait d'ouvrir dans le quartier. Ca arrivait assez souvent dans cette partie de la ville. Les clubs tenaient parfois un mois mais fermaient tout aussi rapidement par manque de clients. Pourtant, c'était dans ces endroits qu'on rencontrait le plus de nouvelles têtes. Draco ne voulait pas devenir un habitué dans un club quelconque. C'était le meilleur moyen pour retomber toujours sur les mêmes personnes, dont les ex-conquêtes. Et ça n'était pas une bonne idée du tout. Draco pouvait le dire par expérience. Alors, il choisit une nouvelle discothèque qui semblait tranquille et il pénétra à l'intérieur. Draco comprit immédiatement la clientèle ciblée : la jeunesse dorée de Londres. Le blond n'imaginait pas que ce genre de choses puisse exister dans ce quartier, mais au moins, ça le rassurait. Il atterrissait toujours dans des clubs de ce genre. D'un pas décidé et assuré, il se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un cocktail. Pendant que le serveur préparait le verre, le blond fit le tour de la salle du regard. Il y avait quelques jeunes filles susceptibles de faire l'affaire. Mais pour l'instant, on restait à la phase 'repérage'. Il ne fallait pas se décider trop rapidement. C'était le meilleur moyen pour être déçu. Une fois que son verre fut prêt, il partit s'asseoir à une table tout seul, à une place où il pouvait voir sans être vu… Il but doucement tout en observant la salle se remplir doucement et repérer enfin des 'bonnes proies'. Il se mettrait en chasse un peu plus tard…

Trois heures plus tard, il se trouvait assis au bar, avec une superbe brune du nom de Chantrelle ou quelque chose comme ça qui ne parlait que de son job dans un salon d'esthéticienne. Draco ne pouvait pas en placer une. Alors, comme un idiot, il acquiesçait, tout simplement, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Mais le pire, dans tout ça, ce fut que sans prévenir, son esprit divagua sur Hermione Granger, encore une fois. Si elle avait été là, ils auraient pu discuter à deux. Ils auraient pu parler de choses intéressantes et non pas de la façon dont on posait les faux cils. Ils auraient pu rigoler et peut-être même se chamailler. Mais non, il fallait qu'il supporte une brune, magnifique, certes, mais totalement imbue d'elle-même et sans conversation digne de ce nom. Au départ, l'image d'Hermione l'aida à supporter tout ça mais quand il réalisa ce fait, celui de penser encore à l'ex Gryffondor, il eut la nausée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui arrivait si souvent ces derniers temps. Et il ne comprenait pas, par-dessus tout, pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Et ça, ça l'énerva au plus haut point, car premièrement, ce n'était pas professionnel et deuxièmement, il ne contrôlait plus ses pensées. La brune en face de lui le remarqua et demanda si ce qu'elle disait ne l'intéressait pas. Interpellé par cette interrogation, Draco se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire de bêtises, ce qui au final, ne fonctionna pas du tout. Il lui répondit :

« C'est exactement ça. Désolé, mais je crois que je vais rentrer. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il enfila sa veste et retourna chez lui sans jeter un dernier regard pour l'autre fille. Une fois sur place, il se jeta sur sa bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu et but directement au goulot. Toujours avec cette même colère, il s'affala sur son canapé et ferma les yeux. La conclusion de la soirée lui apparut dans son esprit : pas de conquête, il était à peine 11h du soir et il ruminait tout seul dans son appartement, une bouteille à la main. En gros, une soirée de merde et franchement ratée, disons-le franchement. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il alla se coucher pour ne finalement s'endormir que deux heures plus tard.

Le lendemain, la journée à l'agence fut longue, d'autant plus que la fatigue était pesante. Les clients affluaient mais Draco n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Rachel le remarqua directement et vint le voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles, vers midi. Il lui assura que tout allait bien et la jeune femme repartit, pas convaincue malgré tout. Draco ne cessait de soupirer car il repensait encore à cette stupide soirée. Enfin, plus précisément surtout au fait qu'il n'avait pas réussi son objectif, tout ça parce que… De rage, en plein milieu de l'après-midi, il quitta l'agence et transplana au ministère. Il devait s'assurer de quelque chose, quoi exactement, il ne saurait le dire, mais il devait faire quelque chose avant de devenir fou. Il alla immédiatement au niveau 5 et chercha Hermione du regard. Elle était là, toujours derrière son bureau, tapant frénétiquement sur son ordinateur, Daisy à ses côtés. Il remarqua qu'elle portait ses nouveaux vêtements : un débardeur blanc et un gilet bleu. Ses cheveux étaient relevés savamment en un chignon dont quelques mèches tombaient sur la nuque et le front. Elle était tout simplement belle. Impressionné par ce changement infime mais pourtant remarquable, il avança en direction de la brune alors que celle-ci levait la tête pour le voir arriver, surprise. Malgré tout, elle plaça un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Draco se tenait maintenant droit comme un piquet devant le bureau, se demandant soudainement ce qu'il faisait là. Ce fut Hermione qui le sortit de ses pensées en interrogeant :

« Draco, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Hermione… » Dit-il en sortant de ses pensées et en plaçant un sourire mesquin sur ses lèvres. « Dans une conversation civilisée, on commence par bonjour ! »

« Bonjour ! Que fais-tu là ? » Reprit Hermione en rigolant.

« Je n'avais rien de prévu, cette après-midi, alors je me suis dit que je passerais te voir, pour prendre des nouvelles de l'avancement de notre contrat. »

« Ca avance ! » Intervint Daisy. « Elle a réussi à tendre un dossier à Josh sans trembler. Et il lui a dit merci et elle à répondu de rien. Y'a du progrès, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Daisy ! » Pesta Hermione. « Ne l'écoute pas ! Elle raconte n'importe quoi… Enfin pas tant que ça, mais bon,… assieds-toi, enfin, si tu n'es pas pressé. »

Draco haussa les épaules et s'assit sur la chaise que le brune lui indiquait. Il avait le temps, étant le patron, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait (dans les limites du possible). Il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait. Apparemment, elle s'occupait de mettre en place la soirée de samedi soir. Elle devait se charger de réserver les hôtels pour les personnes influentes du monde. Ca demandait beaucoup de temps, vu que ça faisait une semaine qu'elle faisait ça, mais selon ses dires, elle s'en sortait bien. Ils parlèrent tous les deux pendant quelques temps, Hermione faisant son travail, et Draco l'aidant légèrement, même si en fin de compte, il regardait plus qu'autre chose. Parfois, Daisy s'incrustait dans la discussion. Cette jeune femme était gentille et le changement qu'il avait provoqué était juste ce qu'il fallait. Le blond ne vit pas le temps passer, ce fut seulement quand Josh toussa pour faire part de sa présence que la conversation s'arrêta. Draco en profita pour regarder l'heure : 16h15. Ce n'était pas possible, ça faisait deux heures qui parlait avec Hermione. Ne voulant pas réfléchir au pourquoi du comment afin de lui éviter une migraine, il écouta Wendell demander à la brune :

« Vous vous en sortez ? Nigel m'a dit que vous vous chargiez des hôtels. »

« Oui, c'est ça… » Articula Hermione.

« Ok, très bien. J'ai ce joueur de Quidditch qui arrive jeudi soir et j'aurais besoin que vous me trouviez un hôtel pour lui. Il y a une liste de conditions. Draco Malfoy ? » Lança Josh en remarquant le blond. « Ca fait longtemps… Tu deviens quoi ?»

« Oui, je sais. J'ai mon petit commerce. Ca marche plutôt bien… » Soupira le blond.

« Cool, bon, non pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais je bosse, moi… »

Sans attendre de réponse, Josh Wendell tourna les talons et disparut dans l'ascenseur. Draco devait reconnaître que cette petite entrevue n'était pas des plus plaisantes. Josh et lui avaient souvent été en compétition, enfin disons plutôt que Wendell était en compétition avec la blond et non pas l'inverse. Ce n'était pas avec les années que cela avait changé. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient deux des derniers partis libres et éligibles du marché des célibataires sorciers. C'était malheureusement vrai, même si Draco ne cherchait absolument pas à se caser pour le moment. Le blond observa Wendell s'en aller avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione. Il remarqua qu'il y avait quand même du changement. Elle arrivait à lui parler sans bafouiller, même si elle devait encore se concentrer. Mais il y avait du progrès. Il en fit l'allusion ce qui provoqua un joli petit rougissement sur les joues d'Hermione. Un sourire vint se plaquer sur les lèvres du blond. Il était toujours aussi surpris de la voir rougir autant. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça de sa part mais il devait avouer qu'il trouvait ça mignon. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils repartirent de plus belle dans leur conversation. C'était étonnant, pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, Hermione arrivait à travailler tout en discutant. Mais surtout, ils n'arrivaient jamais à épuiser les sujets. Il y avait toujours des choses à dire. Enfin, tant que ça devenait pas trop personnel. Ce qui fut le cas à ce moment là, quand la brune se tut un instant avant de demander d'une petite voix timide :

« Draco… Tu voudrais pas… hum…venir avec moi à la soirée…samedi soir ? »

Le blond tomba des nues. Elle venait de lui demander d'être son cavalier. Comment pouvait-elle demander ça et pourquoi ? Le côté professionnel et non personnel était un peu foutu. Il ne pouvait accepter alors dans ce cas, pourquoi envisageait-il l'idée ? C'était inconcevable parce que cela signifiait revoir les gens du ministère, mais aussi s'impliquer dans une relation autre que professionnelle. Avec ironie, Draco pensa que cette dernière raison était déjà bien compromise. Sinon, que faisait-il au Ministère, discutant avec Hermione comme deux vieux amis ? Malgré tout, cette question créa un malaise entre les deux personnes, pourtant après quelques minutes, Hermione reprit :

« Ecoute, je sais que c'est soudain et tout… Mais tous les gens que je connais et qui vont à cette soirée y vont accompagner. Je suis la seule à n'avoir personne. Et en plus, comme ça, tu pourras surveiller mes bêtises, avec Josh, je veux dire… Ca me rassurerait de te savoir là… »

Honnêtement, il était pris de court. Que devait-il répondre ? Il était lié à Hermione par ce contrat et il se devait de l'aider, mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller à une soirée organisée par le Ministère. Pas du tout envie, d'ailleurs. Il était perdu dans ses pensées si bien qu'il n'était plus conscient du monde aux alentours. Pourtant, ce fut encore une fois la voix d'Hermione qui le ramena sur Terre :

« S'il te plait ? »

Il l'observa un instant. Elle semblait vraiment désespérée, pour en arriver à le supplier, enfin presque. Hermione le fixait avec ces yeux de chien battu, qu'il ne supportait pas. Pourtant, sans le réaliser, ce fut certainement ce qui le fit plier. Il s'entendit murmurer :

« D'accord… »

« C'est vrai ? Oh, merci, merci, merci… »

« Que ça devienne pas une habitude, c'est clair ? » Cracha-t-il avec cette voix grave qui lui était propre.

Hermione le dévisageait avec un grand sourire heureux. Elle n'avait plus à aller à cette fichue soirée seule. Non, maintenant, Draco y allait avec elle. Roh ! Pourquoi venait-il d'accepter ? Il détestait ce milieu et était plus que satisfait de ne plus le fréquenter et là, il venait juste de consentir à y retourner de son plein gré. Cette réalisation lui laissa un goût étrange dans la bouche. Tout d'un coup, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il se leva machinalement, ordonna à Hermione d'être prête samedi soir pour 6h30 et, sans attendre une réponse, disparut dans l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'abri des regards, il s'adossa aux parois et relâcha son souffle. Que venait-il de faire ? Secouant la tête, il s'empêcha une fois de plus de réfléchir à tout ça. Ca tournait mal, il le sentait bien, mais il ne pouvait plus arrêter de faire des bêtises. Il s'impliquait de plus en plus dans ce contrat, mais dans le mauvais sens du terme : il passait trop de temps avec Hermione, surtout sans ses collaborateurs. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas lutter. Il n'y arrivait pas. Une fois à l'extérieur, il s'assit quelques instants sur un banc pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais comme toujours, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Soufflant de rage, il transplana chez lui et s'affala devant la télévision. Il passa la soirée à zapper avant de finalement tomber de sommeil.

Les jours suivants furent assez éprouvants pour Draco. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ses contrats (autre que celui d'Hermione, bien entendu), mais son esprit rebelle ne cessait de lui rappeler que samedi, il était le cavalier de la brune pour cette foutue soirée. Il avait beau essayer de s'enlever cette pensée de la tête, il n'y avait rien qui fonctionnait. Rachel avait tenté plus d'une fois de le faire parler, voyant qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme mais il ne voulait rien dire, et surtout pas à son associée car elle ne ferait que lui rappeler ce qu'il savait déjà. Il connaissait les règles, c'était lui qui les avait mises en place : on ne s'implique pas personnellement avec les contrats, on garde toujours une certaine distance, et on ne fait pas la bêtise d'accepter un pseudo rendez-vous avec ce fameux contrat. Et dans tout ça, laquelle respectait-il encore ? Il ne voulait pas savoir la réponse et donc, il ne souhaitait pas entendre Rachel le lui faire remarquer. Les choses devinrent encore plus ingérables le samedi. Draco avait tenté de faire une grasse matinée mais à 8h, il ne put se rendormir. Toujours dans un état à moitié comatique, il se leva et s'habilla, tout en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire de la journée. Enfin, hormis angoisser. Il ne voulait pas revoir tous ces hypocrites du Ministère. Toujours dans le même état, il alla faire un jogging, espérant que ça allait le détendre. Mais rien ne fonctionna, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Pendant 8h, il pensa encore et toujours à la même chose : cette soirée. C'était impossible. Et le pire, il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté. Non ! Il ne devait pas se demander pourquoi. Il ne voulait attraper une migraine avant la soirée… enfin, vous voyez, quoi.

Vers 5h45, il commença à se préparer. Il prit une douche et se rasa. Puis une fois dans sa chambre, il sortit son vieux costume, celui qu'il gardait depuis deux ans dans le fond de son placard, celui qu'il détestait tant enfiler, lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas assez d'argent pour s'en acheter un nouveau, mais il avait tellement porté ce genre de vêtements plus jeune que maintenant, il ne les supportait plus alors en acheter un nouveau ne faisait pas parti de ses priorités. Pourtant, c'était le genre de choses obligatoire pour des soirées officielles, comme celle de ce soir. Il ne fallait pas y penser, pas maintenant… Sinon, il allait être de mauvaise humeur. Machinalement, il enfila le costume sans réfléchir à ses gestes. Comme quoi il y avait des automatismes qui ne s'oubliaient pas. Encore et toujours dans le même état, il mit ses chaussures et regarda l'heure. Parfait ! 6h20. N'ayant pas la patience d'attendre, il transplana. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait devant la porte de l'appartement et sonna. A l'intérieur, il entendit Hermione hurler qu'elle arrivait et cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une brune quasiment prête, mais complètement paniquée. Draco n'eut le temps de la voir que pendant cinq secondes qu'elle disparaissait de nouveau dans la chambre tout en criant :

« J'arrive ! … Oh, c'est pas vrai… »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire, à la voir dans cet état de stress. Avec un petit rire moqueur, il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Ca fait un quart d'heure que je cherche mes chaussures. Pas moyen de remettre la main dessus…. Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu les mettre, c'est dingue ça… Oh, heu… fais comme chez toi ! »

L'invitation étant lancée, Draco se dit qu'il allait aller faire un tour dans le réfrigérateur. Il avait un petit creux, n'ayant presque pas mangé de la journée et comme il savait qu'Hermione cuisinait assez souvent, il y aurait peut-être quelque chose de bon à se mettre sous la dent. Il partit vers la cuisine alors qu'il entendait la brune pester et entre deux jurons, s'excuser de son retard, car d'après ce qu'elle disait, elle était prête à l'heure. Et le blond ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rigoler dans la cuisine. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il ouvrit la porte du frigo et dut franchement se mordre la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire. Sur l'étagère du milieu, bien rangées entre les yaourts et la viande, se trouvait une paire de chaussures, sans aucun doute celle qu'Hermione cherchait désespérément depuis un quart d'heure. Il lança innocemment, contrôlant tant bien que mal cette envie de rire :

« C'est normal qu'il y ait des chaussures dans le frigo ? »

Il vit Hermione arriver à toute vitesse dans la cuisine tout en disant :

« Ah oui, je me souviens maintenant, Casey m'avait conseillé de faire ça pour ne pas avoir mal aux pieds ce soir. Vu qu'elles sont nouvelles et tout… »

Draco resta sans voix, le regard fixé sur le frigo. Casey ? Sa Casey ? Son employée ? Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Il voulait savoir, mais il avait peur de la réponse. Pourtant, il devait le faire alors, tout en prenant les chaussures pour les tendre à Hermione, il demanda :

« Casey ? … Tu veux dire que… »

« On est partie faire du shopping à trois avec Casey et Kayla. Elles m'ont aidé à choisir la robe et les chaussures. Enfin, à la base, c'était l'objectif, mais au final, ça s'est réellement fini en après-midi shopping. J'ai jamais dépensé autant d'argent en si peu de temps. Casey dit que je suis une accro du shopping en puissance… »

« C'est pas la première fois que vous faites ça ? » Demanda Draco d'une voix un peu trop brusque alors qu'il tombait légèrement des nues.

« Heu, … c'est la troisième fois. Pourquoi ? Ca pose un problème… avec le contrat… et heu… ?»

« Non ! Non, bien sûr. C'est juste que je suis surpris, en général, elles ne font pas ce genre de choses. Enfin, je veux dire, elles aident les clientes, mais elles ne font pas des soirées shopping comme ça… Enfin, hum… voilà quoi ! »

Il n'en revenait pas. Mais le pire dans tout ça était qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait être fâché contre ses employées ou soulager d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir mis de côté le professionnalisme du contrat. Draco connaissait ses employées. Elles n'étaient pas du genre à s'impliquer à ce point dans un contrat et selon lui, elles devaient apprécier Hermione. Car elles n'avaient jamais des virées shopping derrière son dos. C'était ça qui le surprenait. Pendant un contrat, Casey et Kayla faisaient la partie relooking avec lui, et jamais le contraire. Encore, une fois, Draco se retrouva plongé dans son esprit si bien qu'il n'entendit Hermione lui parler. Il distinguait bien sa voix mais il n'écoutait pas. Quand il revint sur Terre, il fixa la brune d'un air absent avant de finalement comprendre la question. Elle lui demandait son avis sur sa robe. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas regardé depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il l'avait vue mais pas détaillée de la tête aux pieds. Alors pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans l'appartement, il prit le temps de la regarder et … Ouah ! Elle portait une robe bustier en mousseline turquoise arrivant juste en dessous des genoux avec une ceinture noire qui mettait en valeur ses formes sans être trop. Le tout était agrémenté de ses chaussures, genre spartiates noires à talons. Elle n'avait pas trop forcé sur le maquillage, ce qui donnait un effet naturel et elle avait tout simplement relevé ses cheveux en une queue. Ni trop, ni pas assez, juste ce qu'il fallait. C'était superbe ! Tout d'un coup, il ne regrettait plus d'avoir accepté… Une minute ! Il avait accepté pour la surveiller avec Wendell et pour aucune autre raison. Se rendant compte qu'Hermione attendait une réponse, il murmura :

« Magnifique…. »

« Merci ! » Souffla la brune en rougissant légèrement. « Je te retourne le compliment… »

Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, il lui proposa de se mettre en route. Elle acquiesça tout en prenant le bras qu'il lui tendait et ils transplanèrent au Ministère. La soirée se tenait dans la salle de conférence au niveau 1. Prenant une grande inspiration, Draco poussa la porte de l'enfer derrière laquelle la musique se faisait entendre. Après le premier pas, Draco relâcha son souffle et fit le tour de la pièce du regard. La salle était déjà bien remplie, même si le blond se doutait qu'elle n'était pas pleine. Il reconnaissait en revanche le genre de soirées que le Ministère adorait donner : des tables circulaires placées d'un côté, une piste de danse libre de l'autre et sur une estrade, un groupe qui jouait de la musique d'ambiance. Décidemment, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas, pensa-t-il avec ironie. Hermione toujours accrochée à son bras, ils avancèrent à deux dans la pièce. La brune semblait avoir repéré quelqu'un, car elle le tira légèrement vers le fond de la salle. Draco remarqua avec dépit qu'elle se dirigeait vers Potter et Weasley au carré. Inconsciemment, il essaya de résister, mais il savait très bien qu'il serait obligé de voir des gens qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas revoir. Il n'avait pas le choix et c'était une des raisons qui lui donnaient cette boule dans le ventre. Il soupira encore une fois, surtout quand il vit le regard de Weasel. Une fois devant le petit groupe, Draco se força à se taire, pour ne pas dire de bêtises. Il se demanda en même temps comment cela allait se passer. Allait-il devoir se défendre ? Ou tournerait-il simplement les talons, pour ne pas faire de scandales ? Etonnamment, il eut une réponse assez rapidement quand Hermione, après les avoir salués, dit d'une manière autoritaire :

« Je vous préviens tout de suite, vous le laissez tranquille. Si vous lui parlez, ça sera de manière cordiale. Compris ? »

« 'Mione, je ne vois pourquoi tu dis… » Tenta Potter.

« Harry, je vous connais, je ne dis pas pour vous agresser mais je vous connais. Je vous demande juste de faire un effort. »

Apparemment, cette requête ne plut pas à Weasel qui tourna les talons, suivi par Parvati, sa petite amie apparemment. Draco ne se vexa même pas, au contraire, il fut plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir à parlé avec le rouquin. Il aurait dû faire de gros efforts pour ne pas le charrier à tout-va. En revanche, Harry écouta son amie et demanda 'cordialement' :

« Alors, Malfoy, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien… » Marmonna-t-il.

« Draco, ça s'applique à toi aussi… » Intervint la brune.

Le blond regarda Hermione avec un sourire mesquin. Sans la quitter des yeux, il reformula sa phrase d'une façon qui parut plaire à la jeune fille. Puis, Potter lui demanda ce qu'il faisait de sa vie maintenant et Draco sortit l'explication qu'il donnait toujours : il tenait une agence dans le relationnel, le tout agrémenté du regard signifiant 'je n'en dirais pas plus'. Potter sembla comprendre. Weasley Girl voulut en revanche essayer d'en savoir plus mais elle ne tira rien de plus de la part du blond. En même temps, comment expliquer à ces personnes qu'il aidait (déjà ce mot était assez étrange pour parler du blond) les âmes solitaires à trouver leur Prince Charmant ? Ca ne décrivait pas vraiment le blond. Cependant, Draco n'en revenait pas d'avoir une conversation à peu près civilisée avec ses anciens ennemis. Le début de la soirée commença plutôt bien. Il croisa Daisy et son fiancé Wayne. Ca lui faisait plaisir de croiser des anciens contrats et de voir que tout fonctionnait encore dans le couple. Il remarqua aussi tous les grands chefs qui forcément, restaient entre eux, femme et enfants compris. Ensuite, c'était les employés qui formaient différents petits groupes dans tous les coins, par affinité de toute évidence. Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas vu encore Josh Wendell, mais ce dernier n'était pas connu pour sa ponctualité.

En effet, Wendell n'arriva qu'une demi-heure plus tard, une blonde plantureuse accrochée à son bras. Eh ! Oui ! Pour ce genre de soirée, il était fortement conseillé de venir accompagné, pour ne pas paraître ridicule. Wendell s'appliquait à respecter cette règle. Draco fit remarquer la présence du jeune homme à Hermione, qui, par ailleurs n'avait pas encore lâché son bras. Elle regarda dans cette direction mais ne s'attarda pas. Draco ne comprit pas exactement pourquoi cette réaction le soulagea, et il ne chercha pas à analyser non plus. Depuis le début de ce contrat, il avait arrêter de réfléchir pour lui éviter la migraine mais était-ce une bonne idée ? Une autre chose le soulageait : aucun des grands patrons ne l'avaient reconnu. Il n'avait pas à jouer les hypocrites, du moins pour le moment. Draco jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa montre pour voir qu'il n'y qu'une heure de passer. La soirée risquait d'être vraiment longue. Hermione tenant toujours son bras, ils se dirigèrent à deux vers le bar. Ils prirent une coupe de champagne, ce qui était assez étonnant pour la fête du thé. Mais en tout cas, c'était meilleur que la boisson chaude. Toujours à deux près du bar, ils observaient les gens arriver. Draco entama alors une discussion avec Hermione, et le temps sembla à nouveau passer plus vite. Daisy et Wayne se joignirent à la conversation, un verre à la main eux-aussi. Soudain, un évènement perturba le petit groupe. Wendell avait apparemment largué sa blonde quelque part dans la salle et venait de s'incruster dans le groupe. Alors que Draco serrait les dents d'une manière inconsciente, Josh s'adressa immédiatement à Hermione, de cette voix suave :

« Bonjour, vous êtes la secrétaire de Nigel, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est bien ça. » Prononça la brune.

« Et vous avez un prénom ? » Questionna Wendell sur un ton de confidence.

« Hermione… » Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« Moi, c'est Josh ! Ravi de vous rencontrer, enfin, disons de manière moins informelle. »

Pourquoi le bras de Draco se plaça dans le dos d'Hermione ? Pour l'encourager fut la raison que le blond choisit. Pour quelle autre raison ? Wendell n'avait d'yeux que pour elle mais il y avait de quoi, elle était très en beauté ce soir. Il avait entamé une discussion avec la brune, comme si rien n'avait d'importance autour. Et Hermione lui répondait volontiers, sans bafouiller, songea Draco avec… Il ne trouvait pas le mot, mais sa main se déplaça des reins de la jeune fille vers sa taille. Il vit le regard de Wendell se focaliser un instant sur ce détail avant de répondre à Hermione. Soudain, Draco eut des souvenirs qui lui revinrent en mémoire. Des mauvais souvenirs, la plupart concernant Josh. Ils avaient travaillé au même département à une époque, et même s'il ne l'avouera pas, Wendell était une des raisons qui avaient provoqué le départ de Draco du Ministère. Le blond ne voulait pas repenser à tout ça, mais avoir l'autre en face de lui n'aidait pas. Ce fut seulement quand il sentit Hermione s'éloigner de lui qu'il revint sur Terre. Elle venait apparemment d'accepter de danser avec lui. Draco les regarda aller sur la piste de danse alors que Daisy s'approchait de lui pour lui dire :

« Ca a l'air de plutôt bien marcher. Tu fais toujours du bon travail. J'ai bien fait de lui donner ta carte, je trouve. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai… » Grommela-t-il.

Il fut réellement surpris du ton de sa voix, mais essaya de ne pas en tenir compte alors que Daisy continuait de lui parler. Draco écoutait, certes, mais il ne quittait pas du regard Wendell et Hermione sur la piste de danse. Ils étaient en parfait accord, totalement dans le rythme et surtout gracieux. Hermione avait un charmant sourire, mais Draco le sentait à moitié sincère. Non ! Il devait rêver. Cependant, malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils ne formaient pas un si joli couple. D'autres personnes s'accordaient mieux. En revanche, il réussit à se convaincre que ce n'était pas de la jalousie, mais juste une constatation. Ils les voyaient parler ensemble. Après tout, c'était le but de la soirée, que ces deux là se rapprochent. Soupirant bruyamment, Draco se força à se tourner vers le bar pour prendre une autre coupe de champagne. C'était sans compter le miroir derrière les bouteilles qui permettaient de voir la piste de danse et donc Wendell et Hermione. Il essaya, il essaya vraiment de toutes ses forces de ne pas regarder mais rien ne fonctionnait. Il devait les surveiller. Pour le contrat… Oui, c'est ça, pour le contrat. Elle était longue, cette chanson, quand même ! Entretemps, Potter et Weasley girl étaient venus lui parler 'cordialement'. Etonnamment, ils se parlèrent sans s'agresser et c'était intéressant de discuter avec eux, même si Draco ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait. L'autre Weasley était toujours dans son coin avec sa copine. Mais il s'en fichait totalement, ce n'était pas comme s'il devait absolument être ami avec le rouquin. Et il avait autre chose en tête pour le moment. Il devait surveiller Hermione après tout…

Par un quelconque miracle, la chanson s'arrêta enfin et Draco vit Wendell remercier Hermione pour la danse. Apparemment, elle acquiesça et revint vers le blond. Prenant un air détaché, il se retourna et la regarda arriver. Au loin, il remarqua que Wendell hésitait à la suivre mais finalement, il alla retrouver la blonde qui lui servait de cavalière. Hermione arriva enfin devant le blond et prit une coupe. Elle but une gorgée avant d'envoyer un sourire à Draco. Il réalisa avec inquiétude qu'il était maintenant tout seul avec la brune, Potter et Weasley Girl ayant rejoint le rouquin et Daisy dansant avec Wayne. Non pas que se retrouver face à elle lui fasse peur, mais c'était plutôt le fait qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que toutes les personnes qui étaient venues lui parler avaient maintenant disparu dans la salle. Au loin, il vit Josh Wendell qui regardait encore Hermione, avec envie. Au moins, le but de la soirée était en bonne voie. La brune avait réussi à parler avec son Mr Parfait sans s'embrouiller et il lui avait répondu. Même plus, elle semblait avoir un effet sur lui. C'était une bonne chose. N'est-ce pas ? Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à tout ça, et il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à penser. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose. Une nouvelle fois, ce fut Hermione qui le ramena à la réalité en posant sa main sur la sienne tout en lui demandant s'il voulait danser. Se tenant donc à sa logique d'arrêter de songer à tout ça, il accepta.

Avec Hermione à son bras, ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Draco plaça sa main sur la taille de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle posait la sienne dans sa nuque. Puis le blond attrapa la main libre de la brune pour la serrer dans la sienne. Ils se mirent à suivre le rythme de la chanson qui était assez calme. Doucement, ils dansèrent à deux, l'un contre l'autre. Cette sensation était étrange pour Draco car c'était la première fois qu'il tenait Hermione aussi près de lui. Et c'était agréable. Elle était fine, quand même. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard alors que la brune demandait innocemment :

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier Josh ? »

Le blond la fixa, surpris. Ca se voyait autant ? Comment répondre à ça ? Draco hésita une fraction de seconde avant de choisir de dire la vérité :

« Il est jaloux de moi… En fait, il se met en compétition avec moi… »

« Tu dis ça pour ton ego surdimensionné ou c'est un fait ? » Charria Hermione.

« Ouch ! » Rétorqua-t-il en faisant semblant d'être blessé.

Heureusement qu'il avait vu le sourire mesquin qu'elle arborait sinon il aurait mal pris. Mais elle avait dit ça pour l'embêter et non pas pour être méchante. Se prêtant au jeu, il répondit :

« Un peu des deux… »

Le silence entre les deux personnes retomba alors qu'ils suivaient le rythme de la chanson. Ils dansaient eux-aussi en accord. Ils devaient peut-être même mieux danser que Wendell et Hermione. Draco et elle étaient souvent sur la même longueur d'onde alors ça devait s'en ressentir, surtout sur une piste de danse. Soudain, des questions envahirent son esprit. Une seule sortit de sa bouche :

« Pourquoi tu danses pas avec Wendell ? C'est le but de la soirée. »

Etrangement, tout en disant ça, il eut une boule dans la gorge. Il devait avoir soif, ça ne pouvait être que ça mais comme la chanson n'était pas finie, il attendrait un peu. Hermione le fixait un petit sourire mi-ange mi-démon qui le fit frissonner ? Elle murmura :

« Parce que premièrement, on dit toujours qu'il faut rendre les hommes jaloux. Et quel meilleur moyen de rendre jaloux Josh qu'en dansant avec son concurrent direct… »

Draco ne la quittait pas du regard, car elle semblait sérieuse. Mais le pire était qu'elle avait raison, même si une petite voix dans le fond de la tête lui hurlait que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il aurait voulu entendre. D'ailleurs, il se demanda d'où venait cette voix, car c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait dans sa tête. Hermione continua :

« Deuxièmement, le fait de le rendre jaloux entretient ton ego démesuré… »

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Draco. Elle avait de la répartie, même s'il n'en avait jamais douté. Juste que cela lui avait manqué. Hermione était une des seules qui lui répondait de la sorte. Puis, elle conclut :

« Enfin, troisièmement, j'en avais envie. Donc, le tout combiné ne peut m'être que profitable, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione ? » Plaisanta Draco.

« Faut croire que tu es de bons conseils, Draco Malfoy. »

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite fut assez étrange. Ils ne prononcèrent plus aucun mot et se laissèrent porter par la chanson. Jamais ils ne détournèrent le regard, dans lequel se bataillaient différentes émotions. Soudain, sans prévenir, la tête d'Hermione alla se caler dans le cou du blond ce qui le rapprocha encore plus. Mais le pire fut qu'il se sentit encore frémir. Se laissant aller, Draco profita des dernières secondes de la chanson. Quand elle fut finie, ils se séparèrent et retournèrent au bar dans le silence. Ils retrouvèrent Daisy, Wayne, Potter et Weasley Girl en train de discuter tous ensemble. L'autre Weasel était encore dans son coin. Il devait pas apprécier d'être là et surtout, le fait de revoir Draco Malfoy ne devait pas lui faire plaisir non plus. Mais apparemment, Parvati en avait décidé autrement, car elle le tira avec force vers la petite bande qui se trouvait autour du bar. Draco sourit devant cette petite scène, mais le cacha comme il put. Il ne voulait qu'Hermione le voit se moquer de ses amis. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire gronder, surtout qu'il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était en terre inconnue. C'étaient les amis d'Hermione, pas les siens, alors, il pouvait bien serrer les dents et être un peu 'cordial'. Les discussions repartirent après l'arrivée du rouquin et de sa copine et le blond fut de nouveau surpris de parler avec Potter. Il était de bonne compagnie et Weasley Girl le complétait bien. Ils formaient vraiment un joli couple. Soudain, toute cette petite ambiance fut perturbée par Wendell qui s'adressa aussitôt à Hermione sur un ton qui se voulait professionnel :

« Hum, Hermione, je pourrais te parler un instant ? »

Hermione tourna la tête rapidement vers Draco pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas. Puis elle acquiesça et suivit le jeune homme. Potter et les autres regardèrent cette scène avec des yeux étonnés. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre, mais ils ne posèrent pas de question non plus. En revanche, Draco savait très bien ce que Wendell faisait. Eloigner le mouton du troupeau pour mieux le dévorer, c'était sa technique. Il faisait toujours croire qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire, mais au final, c'était juste pour avoir la paix avec la jeune fille. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de les surveiller de loin et il se rendit compte que Wendell faisait la même chose. Il fixait Draco avec des yeux victorieux. Mais le blond s'en fichait, c'était le but après tout, qu'Hermione se rapproche de Wendell. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi ça le faisait chier de voir la brune discuter avec Josh ? Pourquoi, là, à cet instant, il avait envie de foutre son poing dans la figure mesquine de Wendell ? Potter le sortit de ses pensées en demandant à haute voix ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Mais seuls Daisy et Draco avaient la réponse et aucun des deux ne l'énonça. La jeune fille lança un truc bidon qui sembla satisfaire les anciens Gryffondors. Enfin, sauf Ginny Weasley qui fixait Draco avec un regard méfiant. Se pouvait-il qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il se passait ? Cette fille avait un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses, Draco l'avait déjà remarqué à Poudlard. Pour ne pas être découvert, il tourna la tête et son regard tomba de nouveau vers Hermione et l'autre qui étaient en grande discussion. Mais, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des regards, comme si ce que lui disait Josh ne l'intéressait pas. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant quelques minutes plus tard, il la vit tourner les talons et venir vers lui avec un sourire. Par courtoisie, il ne lui demanda pas ce que Wendell voulait. En revanche, ce qu'elle lui dit le surprit :

« On y va ? »

« Quoi ? Mais… Et… » Bafouilla Draco.

« J'en ai marre. J'ai mal aux pieds et je commence à fatiguer. Tu viens avec moi ou pas ? »

« Il est absolument hors de question que tu me laisses ici, tout seul… »

Les deux saluèrent tout le monde avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Une fois qu'ils eurent franchi les portes, Draco demanda ce qu'elle faisait, par rapport à Wendell. Elle répondit avec un clin d'œil qu'elle avait avancé un pion et que maintenant, c'était au tour de Josh de jouer. Le blond hallucina : elle se souvenait de sa comparaison avec les jeux d'échec. Elle ajouta également qu'elle ne supportait plus l'ambiance de la soirée. Elle voyait déjà tous les jours de la semaine son patron, elle ne souhaitait pas plus que ça le voir aussi le week-end. Draco devait reconnaître qu'il était d'accord avec elle. Sans contrôler sa langue, il demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire. Et elle répondit sérieusement :

« On va chez toi ? »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama-t-il. « Et en quel honneur ? »

« T'as vu mon appart' deux fois, maintenant, c'est mon tour de voir le tien… » Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton qui ne permettait pas de réponse.

Etonnamment, cela amusa Draco qui ne put dire non. Il lui tendit son bras avec galanterie et quand elle s'en fut saisi, ils transplanèrent chez lui. Ils atterrirent juste dans l'entrée, devant la porte. Sans plus attendre, il lui proposa un verre, juste pour cacher le malaise qui venait de s'emparer de lui. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à ça : premièrement, c'était très rare qu'il emmène une fille chez lui, sans avoir l'intention de passer la nuit avec elle. Deuxièmement, il m'aimait pas trop ramener quelqu'un dans son appartement, car il n'appréciait pas vraiment dévoiler son territoire. Et enfin, c'était Hermione, la jeune femme qui était censée être un contrat et avec qui il ne devait pas devenir trop intime. Malheureusement, cette raison était déjà très compromise, même si Draco essayait de se convaincre du contraire. Avec une vitesse ahurissante, il passa derrière le bar et sortit deux bouteilles de bière. Il revint près d'Hermione et lui en donna une avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. La brune en profita pour enlever ses chaussures et entama un tour du propriétaire.

Draco la regardait faire sans broncher. L'ambiance était quelque peu étrange, le silence n'étant absolument pas pesant. C'était comme si tous les mots étaient superflus. Après que le petit malaise qu'il avait ressenti au début fut passé, il se relaxa et s'autorisa à allumer une cigarette. Hermione, toujours perdue dans son excursion, se retourna et le voyant avec la clope à la bouche, demanda :

« Tu fumes toi ? »

« Oui et non… J'ai commencé pour me donner un genre. Mais seulement en soirée. Honnêtement, ça fait deux mois que j'ai ce paquet. Donc fais la calcul. J'suis très loin d'être un vrai fumeur… »

« Mouais, c'est ce que disent tous les fumeurs… »

« Oh, la chieuse, si t'es pas contente, tu peux partir… » Lança-t-il sans méchanceté.

Il la fixa avec ce petit sourire ironique et elle le regarda en retour en haussant un sourcil. Sans rien répondre d'autre, elle arriva du côté de la cuisine. Draco se fit la remarque qu'il était content d'avoir une elfe de maison. L'appartement était toujours propre de cette manière. Hermione prenait tout son temps, comme si elle faisait une inspection. Et Draco la regardait faire. Il attendait le verdict, non pas que ça ait de l'importance pour lui, mais ça l'amusait de la voir faire ça. Elle se dirigea vers le coin qui lui servait de bureau. Sa robe virevoltait derrière elle, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Comme elle prenait son temps pour faire son tour, Draco eut le loisir de pouvoir la détailler. Il avait fait du bon travail. Au moins, maintenant, elle s'affirmait un peu plus. Elle montrait ses formes dont elle n'avait pas avoir honte. Tout était nature chez elle, et c'était ce qui la rendait belle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ces artifices dont les autres femmes se servaient, notamment, des tonnes de maquillage. Draco n'avait pas rencontré souvent ce genre de femme. Daisy en faisait partie ainsi que Nicole. Il était tellement perdu dans sa contemplation qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que la brune avait fini et qu'elle était venue s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle le sortit de ses pensées en disant :

« C'est sympa, un peu trop impersonnel pour moi. Mais j'aime bien. »

« Merci ! Pour le côté impersonnel, c'est juste que quand je ramène… » Il se tut instantanément.

Qu'était-il sur le point de dire ? Il n'était tout de même pas en train de se confier à Hermione ? Cette dernière insista :

« Quand tu ramènes ? »

Soupirant, il reprit :

« Quand je ramène… des conquêtes, je n'ai pas envie qu'elles devinent qui je suis rien qu'en regardant mon appartement. »

« Je comprends… » Avoua Hermione. « Ca parait logique… Enfin, je comprends ! Disons, que ce n'est pas le genre de choses que je fais, étant donné que les seules personnes qui viennent chez moi sont des personnes que je connais, alors, je m'en fiche un peu qu'elles devinent qui je suis en voyant mon appart'. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Il n'empêche que j'ai une pièce dans cet appart' qui me ressemble vraiment. Tu vois la porte, au fond ? C'est ma pièce privée, personne n'a le droit d'y entrer. »

Draco désignait une porte dans le fond de l'appartement. Hermione regarda dans cette direction et acquiesça tout en demandant ce qu'il y cachait. Il éluda la question avec brio. Cette pièce était privée, même s'il n'y cachait rien de précis. C'était juste une bibliothèque avec un fauteuil, mais il gardait aussi tous les livres qui pouvaient le trahir. Pas de magie noire, attention ! Mais juste des histoires dont il ne voulait discuter avec personne. Surtout les trhiller romantiques qu'il parcourait juste parce que l'histoire était intéressante. Hermione comprenant ce point de vue n'insista pas et changea de sujet. Ils repartirent à discuter à nouveau, abordant différents points. C'était le genre de conversation sans prétention, mais qui permettait de se connaître mieux. Entre deux, ils buvaient leur bière. Ce qui était étonnant, c'était le fait que le temps passa bien plus vite de cette manière qu'il n'était passé à la soirée. C'était tellement plus appréciable et Hermione était de bonne compagnie.

Draco répondait volontiers aux questions d'Hermione, notamment, au sujet de l'agence. Il lui avoua qu'il avait raté ses deux premiers contrats, ce qui valut un petit commentaire de la brune, lui disant qu'il faisait de la publicité mensongère. Pour toute réponse, il lui tira la langue. Puis, il dévoila un peu de ses techniques commerciales, comme le fait de faire payer cher car les gens accordaient plus d'importance quand ils déboursaient une grosse somme. Hermione reconnut qu'il avait raison. C'était une technique comme les autres, mais tellement vraie. Puis il expliqua comment il avait embauché ses employés et surtout les problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontré au début. Hermione écoutait le tout sans jamais le couper. Mais le pire dans tout ça était que Draco s'entendait parler, réalisant qu'il racontait sa vie, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Au fur et à mesure, l'ambiance devint de plus en plus amicale et détendue, si bien que le blond était affalé sur son fauteuil et Hermione allongée de tout son long sur le canapé. Ben ! La voilà, la féminité qu'elle cachait ! Pourquoi n'était-elle pas comme ça plus souvent ? Elle était tellement plus jolie quand elle s'assumait. Puis ils abordèrent d'autres sujets, apprenant à se connaître sans s'en rendre compte : les relations, les amis, des questions pertinentes et personnelles fusaient dans l'appartement et chacun des deux y répondait volontiers. Arriva alors le sujet de Poudlard où ils se chamaillèrent pour avoir le dernier mot :

« Non, mais arrête, reconnais-le, j'étais bien meilleure que toi. » Disait Hermione.

« Pas du tout, j'étais un grand je-m'en-foutiste. Si j'avais vraiment bossé, je t'aurais battu dans toutes les matières. » Charriait Draco.

« Mais, quel prétentieux ! »

« Tu peux parler. 'J'étais meilleure que toi, blablabla…'. Et c'est toi qui me parle de prétention ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

Draco la dévisagea avec un semblant de dédain, mais il ne pouvait pas garder son sérieux très longtemps. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'Hermione se mettait à rire. Etant totalement à l'aise maintenant, Draco se permit de faire un peu d'humour :

« De toutes les manières, j'ai bien trop occupé à faire profiter les filles de ce corps d'Apollon pour me préoccuper de mes études… Et apparemment, c'est ce qui me sert le plus maintenant. »

« Ouah, ça va les chevilles ? Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités, Draco Malfoy ! » Lâcha Hermione en lui balançant un coussin.

Il le reçut en pleine figure. Il la fixa, essayant de paraître méchant et en colère. Il marmonna que personne ne lançait un coussin à la tête de Draco Malfoy, ce qui fit rire à nouveau Hermione. Elle aussi était détendue et elle se permettait des choses. En temps normal, il aurait vraiment été en colère, mais pas cette fois-ci. En général, les gens avaient peur de lui. Pour les autres, la relation que le blond avait avec eux était trop mature pour permettre ce genre de choses, comme avec Rachel. Alors, même s'il se disait que ça aurait pu le mettre en colère, il n'en était pas sûr lui-même. Toujours est-il qu'avec Hermione, ça l'amusait et lui donnait même envie de continuer ce petit jeu. Etonnamment, il se rendit compte qu'il était naturel avec elle et parfois, ça faisait du bien de ne pas jouer une sorte de rôle, comme celui du patron, du professionnel. Pourquoi avec elle, arrivait-il à être lui-même ? Non, ne pas réfléchir à la raison, juste profiter. Ce qu'il fit alors qu'il disait en rigolant :

« Tu vas me le payer ! »

Hermione se releva immédiatement et se mit debout prête à courir. Elle ne fut toutefois pas assez rapide quand elle reçut le coussin sur la tête. Cependant, étant rusée, elle alla se cacher dans la cuisine derrière les verres. Bien entendu, Draco n'était pas assez stupide pour envoyer un oreiller sur sa vaisselle. Il lui ordonna de revenir dans le salon, mais elle le nargua en croisant les bras et en le fixant narquoisement. A grands pas, il la rejoignit et bizarrement, elle ne bougea pas. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il l'attrapa par le poignet et la décoiffa violemment, alors qu'elle se mettait à crier et lui demandait de la lâcher. Quand il décida que c'était assez, il la libéra. Hermione avait maintenant les cheveux complètement ébouriffés qui ne ressemblaient à plus rien du tout. Elle le regarda avant de dire :

« C'est bon, tu as fini ? Tu m'as assez fait payer ? »

« Peste ! » Cracha Draco.

« Crétin ! »

Les deux personnes se toisaient gentiment du regard. Draco ne se souvint plus exactement comment cela se passa, mais il fut soudain extrêmement conscient de la proximité d'Hermione. Et ça ne le gênait pas. Au contraire… La suite ? Il savait qu'il allait s'en mordre les doigts, mais tant pis. Depuis le début de ce contrat, il avait arrêté de réfléchir alors quitte à faire des conneries, autant le faire bien. Sans s'en rendre compte, il franchit les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient encore de la brune et captura ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser. Il aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais non ! Ce n'était pas assez. N'obtenant pas de véritables réactions de la part de la brune, il reproduisit le geste une deuxième fois, cette fois-ci plus longtemps. Il ne fut même pas surpris de sentir les lèvres d'Hermione remuer sous les siennes de façon à approfondir la baiser. Toujours avec le cerveau éteint, il la serra contre lui, sentant le désir monter en lui. Cette sensation était exquise et il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Hermione était exactement comme il l'imaginait, passionnée et douce à la fois. Ce fut cependant quand la passion l'emporta sur la douceur qu'il rompit le baiser. Son cerveau se rappelait à ses bons souvenirs et tout ce qu'il devait en aucun oublier (et qu'il avait oublié pendant un instant) lui revint à l'esprit : le contrat, le côté professionnel, la distance qu'il devait absolument garder, tout. Se reculant violemment, il se retourna et s'appuya contre le bar. Que venait-il de faire ? Quelle erreur ! Il ne devait pas, il ne devait plus céder aussi facilement. Jamais il ne se retourna pour regarder Hermione. Il ne voulait pas voir sa réaction. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Alors, prenant une grande inspiration, il murmura :

« Je crois que tu devrais y aller… »

« Je vais y aller. » Souffla Hermione en même temps.

Toujours sans la fixer, il l'écouta récupérer ses affaires et transplaner. Il soupira bruyamment et hurla un 'merde' très fort qui résonna dans tout l'appartement. Mais quel con ! Tout tournait mal, il ne contrôlait plus rien. La situation devenait plus qu'ingérable. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et vite avant de faire d'autres bêtises comme celle-ci. Embrasser Hermione Granger, quand même ! Si ça, ça n'était pas le summum ? Il venait vraiment de se surpasser. Tout cela le mettait dans un état de transe. Sans penser à ses gestes, il se déshabilla et se coucha, même s'il se doutait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil avant longtemps. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce baiser soit si bon ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit elle et qu'il soit lui ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? La meilleure solution serait de briser ce contrat, mais il était tellement intelligent qu'il avait placé des clauses un peu partout pour empêcher ce genre de choses. Quel crétin ! Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Terminer le contrat, bien sûr, en mettant le plus de distance possible avec Hermione. Il n'y avait que ça à faire. Sur ces bonnes résolutions, il trouva un semblant de sommeil. Deux heures plus tard, il était déjà debout, fier de ses nouvelles décisions, mais arriverait-il à s'y tenir ? Si oui, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dormir alors qu'une boule prenait place dans son ventre ? Il y avait une grande entre prendre des bonnes résolutions et s'y tenir. C'étaient deux choses totalement différentes et il ne savait s'il arriverait à les combiner. En tout cas, il serait fixé bien assez tôt…

* * *

**_Notes d'auteur_: eh oui, encore un long chapitre et une longue d'auteur en perspective aussi. Mais bon, c'est ma faute, il faut vraiment que je vous réponde par mail, plutôt qu'à la fin du chapitre. D'ailleurs, c'est ma nouvelle résolution...**

**Ce que j'ai essayé de transmettre dans ce chapitre: le rapprochement Hermione/Draco, mais surtout Draco qui ne sait plus où il en est. En fait, c'est surtout ça que j'ai voulu montrer. Le fait qu'il essaye de contrôler sa relation avec Hermione, mais comme il ne pense pas à ce qu'il fait, il fait des conneries. J'espère que ça resort bien dans ce chapitre.**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**_Kis38_: Merci! Pour le côté Josh/Draco ennemis, on commence à le voir un peu.**

**_Miasa_: Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente de te faire craquer pour ce couple que j'adore.**

**_&mayelle_: Merci aussi! Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre encore plus longtemps que le chapitre d'avant.**

**_Tuti-Fruity_: J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura autant plu que celui d'avant et que cette loooooongue attente valait le coup. J'espère aussi que le rapprochement se voit, enfin, je suppose que la réponse est oui, vu la fin du chapitre... ^^Bisous!**

**_Juju_: Merci, bon la longueur du chapitre est toujours la même, j'essaye de réduire les paragraphes et j'espère que ça s'en ressent. Oui, j'aime bien faire tourner les personnages en bourrique, c'est tellement drôle.... De rien pour l'apologie des boucles, en même temps je ne le voyais pas autrement. Pour Josh, on en apprend un peu plus avec Draco. Mais qu'en est-il d'Hermione?**

**_Luciole's world_: Contente que cette fic te plaise. Au plus j'écris, au plus je fais attention à ce que j'écris et je suis vraiment ravie quand cela s'en ressent. Alors un grand merci!**

**_Amandine951_: Merci pour ta review!**

**_Choupii Chups_: J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu. Pour les zoulis vêtements, c'est simplement qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle dépense trop le premier jour, mais on peut voir dans ce chapitre qu'elle se lâche un peu plus (notamment avec les deux autres séances shopping).**

**_Misofty_: Merci beaucoup pour cette jolie review! Alors pour répondre un peu aux questions: oui, on voit un peu plus Josh d'où la soirée. Cette étape était un peu plus dure à écrire, comme c'était à la POV de Draco, je devais trouver des astuces, j'espère que ça passe. Par contre, on risque de le voir plus dans le prochain chapitre, je vais essayer de le mettre plus. Même si c'est pas évident. Enfin, pour le RDV tu verras à la fin, parce qu'en fait, c'est un peu la réponse de la fin. Bisous!**

**_Soko-Sid_: Ouah, un immense merci pour cette review, elle me touche vraiment beaucoup! Oui, c'est long à écrire, mais j'adore faire ça, c'est une drogue et il me faut ma dose. Imagine que je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant quelques temps, c'était pire qu'une désintox. Mais bon.... J'espère que le chapitre t'aura plu.**

**_Camille_:Merci pour ton commentaire! J'espère que tu aimes la suite?**

**_Lola_*: _Merci! J'adore aussi le rapprochement entre les deux, ça m'éclate vraiment de l'écrire. Sinon, je pense que ta question de la séduction de Josh est déjà à moitié répondue^^ !**

**_Malfoy Funbambule_: Merci! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre est aussi mignon, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux. Une Hermione au naturel, c'est tellement mieux, je préfère totalement!**

**_Brookley_: Merci, merci, merci! C'était donc la suite! A très vite, j'espère pour la suite.**

**_Mary_: Merci pour ta review!**

**_ecathe38_: Oh, merci! Oui, c'est vrai, il lui fallait juste un petit coup de pouce. Et voilà, mais le pire est que maintenant, elle s'assume presque. C'est dingue les résultats en si peu de temps (mais bon, c'est une fic). Pour le côté TV, je sais, y'avait que ça à la télé au Canada, ça donne des idées... En tout cas, je suis ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice^^ !**

**_Maggy_:Ouah, je ne peux dire qu'un merci!Un immense merci! Pour Harry et Ron, c'est juste le côté protecteur combiné avec le fait que c'est Malfoy: ça donne un très mauvais coktail! ^^**

**_Fanijan_: Merci, énormément!**

**_Pauapa_: Merci beaucoup. C'est très étrange car une des premières fois que je colle autant aux caractères des personnages. J'essaye du moins! Merci vraiment de me dire que cette fic est crédible, ça me touche!**

**_Olivia_: Merci! J'espère que la suite te plait!**

**_Iryoo_: Merci, malheureusement, pour les exams, c'est foiré. Je pensais trop à la fic, je crois...**

**_Dazzled-Jas:_ Merci et ravie de voir que ça te plait. Pour ton petit bémol, t'inquiète... Ca fait avancer. Mais honnêtement, j'ai toujours un peu de mal à coller parfaitement au caractère des personnages de JKR, je les remets toujours un petit à ma sauce. Mais je pense que beaucoup font ça. Enfin, je vais essayer de faire attention...**

**_Yrina_: Merci pour ton commentaire!**

**_Lovehermydrago_: Merci et ravie que ça te plaise. Merci aussi pour le côté cohérent, j'essaye de faire du moieux que je peux!**

**_BrunasseLucile_: Merci pour ta review!**

**_Naouko_: Bon, alors, comme ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas répondu, je vais te faire un rappel en une phrase de tout ce qu'on s'est dit depuis le début. Ca donnerait un truc du genre: un éléphant en tutu rose qui fait des chatouilles à une chèvre parce que le robot de la chambre d'à côté fait des bruits bizarres en portant un caleçon à à coeur, alors que ma jumelle diabolique danse la danse de la joie infinié et céleste avec Draco qui a regardé sa liste pour se rendre compte que Nao est passé deuxième sur cette fameuse liste. Voilà, peut-être tu te souviens, peut-être pas, mais je te donne des bases pour repartir. Bon, par contre, tu auras remarqué que tu arrives encore en dernier, pour avoir plus de place pour te répondre. En fait, c'est une sorte de place d'honneur, spécial Nao. Bon, maintenant, j'attends ta réponse pour repartir sur un autre délire, parce que là, je suis juste totalement perdu entre ta fic, ma fic et face de book, je ... sais... plus quoi dire. Donc, je te laisse le soin de te déchainer.... Je t'en donne le droit! ^^ ! Sur ce, à très vite, ici, ou chez toi ou au café Facebook. Bisous tout plein. **

**Je vous dis donc à bientôt.... J'espère, je vais essayer de faire plus vite cette fois.**

**oOo Firefly oOo**


	6. Etape 4: Capture de la proie

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire...

Ohlala! Je suis encore plus désolée que la dernière fois. J'ai mis encore plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre. Enfin, ne pas que ça m'ait pris du temps, c'est juste que j'avais besoin de faire une petite pause (petite? tout est relatif! Bon allez, longue pause.) J'ai eu un gros manque d'inspiration pendant les vacances et je voulais un petit arrêt dans l'écriture (malheureusement, cette envie est tombée au mauvais moment en plein milieu d'une fic, j'entends...). Mais bon, c'est la rentrée (malheureusement), mais je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre pour tenir le coup... LOL!

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review: **Lovehermydrago, MiaSa, Iryoo, Mayelle, Choupii Choups, Famous Marion, lilou, Camille MalefoyKis38, JaneScrout, Elsie S.,Tuti-Fruity, Lisa, elodu92, prettygirl973, Malfoy Funambule, Soko-Kid, Cha, petiteminipizza et ... Naouko** à qui j'ai fait une petite dédicace dans ce chapitre...

Sur ce bonne lecture à tout le monde! Et encore** sorry pour l'attente!**

* * *

**Etape 4 : Capture de la proie …**

Hermione n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. En même temps, comment le pouvait-elle ? Draco Malfoy l'avait embrassée, elle, Hermione Granger. C'était complètement surréaliste, et pourtant c'était arrivé. Comment devait-elle réagir ? Comment se devait-elle se comporter avec lui maintenant ? En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si leur relation était simple. Ils s'étaient détestés pendant des années et du jour au lendemain, ils se retrouvaient à travailler ensemble, pour quelque chose d'assez surprenant… Ca n'était pas étonnant qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, avec toutes ces questions et ces images qui lui tournaient dans la tête. Pendant tout le reste de la nuit, elle avait regardé l'heure défiler en repensant encore et toujours à cette soirée.

Pourtant, la fête avait bien commencé. Draco l'avait trouvée jolie, elle s'était un peu amusée. Mais surtout le plan avait fonctionné. Josh s'intéressait à elle ! C'était bien le but premier de la soirée, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-elle fini chez Draco ? L'objectif avançait bien, mais elle avait soudain eu envie de partir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, pourtant, elle n'avait cessé de chercher une réponse dans son esprit. En même temps, elle savait que Draco ne souhaitait pas venir à cette soirée et elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul, avec les autres. Il était quand même son cavalier. Cependant, en y réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle le savait, même si elle le reconnaissait avec difficulté. Elle adorait passer du temps avec lui et parler avec lui. Ils avaient toujours quelque chose à se raconter. Ce n'était pas comme avec Josh. Elle l'écoutait plutôt qu'autre chose. Enfin pour le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Et après, ce baiser… Rien que le fait d'y penser n'avait pas amélioré son sommeil. C'était même pire que tout. Elle se revoyait encore embrasser Draco, le laisser faire sans réagir, une fois puis deux… Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle était en train de lui répondre. Elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps à ce moment là. Et elle aurait pu aller beaucoup plus loin, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Heureusement que Draco avait rompu le baiser à temps, sinon… Mais après, la réaction qu'il avait eu. D'un côté, elle s'en doutait. Elle pouvait s'attendre à ce genre de réaction. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait réagi de la même manière. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sous risque de perdre tout contrôle. Et ça, ça ne devait pas arriver. Elle devait à tout prix se reprendre en main. Elle pouvait le faire. Sur ces bonnes résolutions, elle se leva et partit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mais elle n'avait pas réellement faim alors, elle ne but qu'un café, encore perdue dans ses pensées. Et la plus grande question était : pourquoi ne regrettait-elle rien ? Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Il fallait surtout qu'elle se change les idées. Casey et Kayla devaient passer dans la journée pour une sorte de debriefing de la soirée. Apparemment, elles venaient vers 13h, donc Hermione avait du temps pour elle, pour se vider la tête.

Elle décida de prendre un bain, chose qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement, mais là, elle en avait réellement besoin. Elle devait se détendre, ne plus penser, à rien du tout. La préparation fut assez longue. Elle mit de la musique et surtout elle fit couler de l'eau bien chaude. Quand elle entra dans la baignoire, il était à peine 9h et elle comptait bien en profiter pour un petit moment. Elle s'allongea dans l'eau bouillante et ferma les yeux. Elle ne bougea pas pendant un moment, soupçonnant même d'avoir somnolé une petite demi-heure. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Hermione remarqua qu'il était 9h45 et qu'elle avait la peau toute fripée. Elle prit alors le temps de se laver réellement et sortit enfin de l'eau. Elle continua de se préparer, séchant ses cheveux comme Sacha lui avait montré puis se maquilla légèrement, toujours dans cette idée de naturel. Maintenant, il lui restait la tâche la plus difficile : choisir les vêtements. Elle ne savait pas encore comment réellement faire. Pourtant, elle tentait de faire des efforts, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une réussite. Alors, elle revenait souvent aux basiques : jean, T-shirt imprimé et gilet long en laine. C'était simple, mais c'était aussi Dimanche, donc, Hermione ne voulait pas se prendre la tête, surtout avec toutes les pensées qui encombraient déjà son esprit. Elle s'habilla, sachant très bien qu'avec un jean, le mariage des couleurs n'était pas réellement important. Quand elle eut terminé de se préparer, il était à peine 10h30.

Pour essayer de se changer les idées une nouvelle fois, elle se mit aux fourneaux. Comme toujours, elle fouilla dans son frigo pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Sa grand-mère lui avait appris à reconnaître et mélanger les ingrédients, selon les inspirations. Elle connaissait beaucoup d'épices et arômes qui permettaient de donner du gout. Et ça, c'était le secret d'une recette réussie. Et comme à chaque fois, elle écrivait tout ce qu'elle ajoutait, au cas où le plat était bon. Hermione avait maintenant un cahier rempli de ces recettes qu'elle inventait. Mais elle ne les donnerait à personne. C'était son carnet secret. Elle adorait vraiment la cuisine et comme à chaque qu'elle s'y mettait, elle ne voyait plus le temps passer. Quand elle alluma les plaques pour faire cuire son plat de poisson, il était 12h30. Deux heures de cuisine ! C'était un peu court, mais elle ne trouvait plus rien à ajouter. Elle regarda le plat cuire tranquillement quand soudain, elle entendit sonner à la porte. Elle baissa le feu avant d'aller ouvrir. Elle fut alors prise d'assaut par deux jeunes filles. Casey et Kayla venaient d'arriver. Sans même demander la permission d'entrer, elles se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le salon où elles s'avachirent sur le canapé. Casey dit :

« Bonjour, Mina. Ouah, tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui… A part les petites cernes en dessous des yeux… » Lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. « Mmh, ça sent bon ! Ca donne même faim ! »

« Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? On veut tout savoir…. » Ordonna Kayla.

« Bonjour, les filles, moi, aussi, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir. Vous avez faim ? » Charria Hermione en rigolant.

Les filles rirent et saluèrent en bonne et due forme la brune. Puis, elles hurlèrent qu'elles avaient faim. Elles savaient très bien qu'Hermione cuisinait et elles aimaient bien ce qu'elle faisait. La brune rigola de plus belle et partit dans la cuisine pour servir tout le monde. Le tout agrémenté de vin blanc et c'était parfait. Pourtant, alors qu'elle plaçait du poisson dans une assiette, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pouvait bien leur dire, sous-entendu, parler du baiser avec Draco… ? A bien y penser, c'était peut-être une bonne idée, Casey et Kayla pourraient donner leur avis sur cette situation. Hermione retourna dans le salon avec les assiettes. Elle fit attention de ne pas renverser et posa le tout sur la table de salon, prenant ensuite place dans le fauteuil. Les trois jeunes filles mangèrent tranquillement tout en buvant leurs verres. Hermione se demandait combien de temps elles allaient tenir avant de poser à nouveau LA question. Apparemment, pas longtemps, car Casey redemanda un résumé détaillé de la soirée.

Hermione soupira et se lança dans la narration. Elle raconta le tout. Casey et Kayla savaient qu'elle y allait avec Draco, car quand elles avaient été faire les essayages, Hermione leur avait tout dit. Elles avaient même été surprises que le blond accepte, mais la brune leur avait fait promettre de ne pas en parler avec lui. Elles avaient tenu parole. Bref, Hermione leur narra toute la soirée, du moment où elle ne trouvait ses chaussures, en passant par le premier contact avec Josh, la danse avec Wendell et Draco. Elle plaça aussi quelques émotions dans sa narration. Elle avait été très surprise de voir Josh se diriger machinalement vers elle. Mais c'était agréable d'atteindre enfin son but. Elle en avait même joué. Enfin, ça, c'était l'explication logique qu'elle avait retenue, mais à la fin, elle était retournée avec Draco, ne voulant pas le laisser tout seul. Mais … Mais… Mais…

« Rassure-moi, tu as quand même apprécié la soirée ? » Coupa Kayla.

« Oui ! » Cria Hermione un peu trop rapidement. « Oui, je pense… »

« Alors pourquoi tu sembles si indécise. Tu as ce que tu voulais, non ? » Continua Casey.

« Oui… et non… je sais pas… Il s'est passé autre chose. Mais ne soyez pas trop méchantes, d'accord ? (les deux filles acquiescèrent et attendirent la suite.) Bien, alors tout se passait bien, mais ce genre de soirées, c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu marre et je voyais que c'était le cas pour Draco aussi. Alors je lui ai proposé de partir et il a accepté. Mais on était pas fatigué alors on est allés chez lui pour discuter au calme. Vous savez comme on fait souvent depuis qu'on s'est revu. Et tout allait bien, on parlait tranquillement et tout. Puis à un moment, je sais pas… J'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé mais… »

« Oh… Mon… Dieu ! » Coupa Casey. « Vous avez couchez ensemble ? »

« Non ! Non… Il m'a juste embrassée mais quand même ! »

« C'est que ça ? Mais c'est rien, Mina, c'est pas un drame… Demain c'est oublié, ça arrive un dérapage. » Rassura Kayla.

Au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione, les deux jeunes filles tentèrent de la faire déculpabiliser. Ce qui, il fallait le reconnaître, n'était pas une tâche facile car Hermione ne savait même pas pourquoi elle se sentait coupable. Elles essayèrent différentes approches, mais au final, Hermione ne se sentait pas mieux. Elle commençait à avoir peur de revoir Draco et de connaître la réaction qu'il aurait. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Casey s'en rendit compte et émit cette hypothèse. Kayla, comprenant où voulait en venir son amie, reprit :

« Ecoute, tu n'as rien à ne te reprocher, ok ? C'était juste l'ambiance et la continuité du moment, c'est tout. En plus, c'est Draco qui t'a embrassée, non ? Alors, c'est lui qui est en 'tort', enfin, façon de parler…. »

« Oui, elle a raison, tu n'as pas en t'en vouloir. Ohlala, par contre, Drake doit être dans un état. Genre pour lui c'est une grave faute professionnelle. Crois-moi, ma belle, il doit vraiment être dans un pire état que toi. T'as vraiment rien à ne te reprocher… Et puis, c'est pas grave, tu craques toujours pour ton Mr Parfait ? » Reprit Casey.

Hermione acquiesça faiblement, n'étant plus vraiment sûre. Mais elle ne voulait pas trop y réfléchir, elle commençait seulement à se sentir un peu mieux. En fait, elle ne se reprochait rien en particulier, elle était juste complètement perdue dans ses émotions. Casey continuait son petit discours, mais fut soudain coupée par le bruit de la sonnette. Hermione se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être, mais si elle voulait une réponse, le mieux était d'aller ouvrir. Elle se leva et prit la direction de la porte pour voir qui c'était. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir derrière la porte, ses cousins Dan et Tom ainsi que le ami Charlie et sa cousine, Nolwenn qui entra dans le hall en râlant :

« Jamais tu regardes ton portable. Ca fait six jours que j'essaie de t'appeler ! C'est dingue ! » S'écriait la jeune fille aux yeux ambrés et aux cheveux auburn.

« Je sais, je ne suis pas accro aux téléphones portables. Tu le sais ! Mais, vas-y entre… Ca me fait plaisir de te voir… » Proposa Hermione avec ironie. « Que voulais-tu me dire ? »

Hermione laissa entrer ses cousins et leur ami qu'elle salua au passage avant de refermer la porte, attendant toujours que Nolwenn lui réponde. Elle remarqua les sourires en coin de ses cousins. Ils connaissaient leur sœur, elle n'avait aucune patience. Cette dernière reprit :

« Bah, rien, mais comme tu peux le voir, nous sommes en ville pour le week-end et ça nous aurait fait plaisir de te voir. Encore heureux qu'on connaisse ton adresse, sinon on serait reparti sans t'avoir vue. »

« Ouah, Mina, j'avais jamais remarqué que tu étais une femme. » S'exclama Dan.

« La ferme ! » Pesta Hermione.

Elle savait que c'était pour plaisanter. Dan était comme ça, toujours en train de sortir des bêtises à tout-va. Il ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur sur ce point. En revanche, Tom était plus calme, comme Hermione. Par contre, côté physique, il n'y avait pas de doute : c'était bien des Granger, avec leur cheveux châtains et leur yeux couleur miel. Comme s'ils étaient chez eux, Tom et Dan allèrent se servir dans le réfrigérateur et Nolwenn partit dans le salon, suivie de Charlie, son petit ami depuis deux ans. Hermione talonna sa cousine tout en adressant un regard désolé vers Casey et Kayla. Mais apparemment, ça ne les dérangeait pas, elles avaient toutes les deux un regard amusé. Les cousins arrivèrent dans le salon avec quatre bières qu'ils distribuèrent. Hermione en profita pour les présenter aux filles qui avaient toujours le même regard.

Hermione n'en revenait quand même pas. Ses cousins étaient là. Ils habitaient sur la côte et ne venaient que très rarement à Londres. Alors, ça lui faisait toujours plaisir de les voir. Avec son travail, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'aller voir son oncle. Enfin, c'était l'excuse officielle, mais c'était surtout qu'elle était trop casanière pour aller les voir. Hermione demanda alors ce qu'ils faisaient en ville et Charlie répondit :

« Ben en fait, Nolwenn et moi on emménage ensemble, donc on est venus voir les appartements.. Donc, nous voilà. Les frangins voulaient aussi surveiller qu'on ne fasse pas de mauvais choix… »

« Et vous avez trouvé ? »

« Ouais, y'en a un du côté de Moor Park. Il est sympa et pas trop cher. » Avoua Nolwenn.

« Mais comment ça se fait que vous venez sur Londres ? »

Nolwenn raconta qu'elle venait d'être acceptée à l'école de décorateur d'intérieur et Charlie comptait trouver un emploi en ville. En d'autres termes, Hermione allait voir sa cousine plus souvent que ces dernières années. La brune était ravie. Elle appréciait beaucoup ses cousins mais il était vrai qu'elle ne les voyait pas souvent et ils lui manquaient. De plus, elle était contente pour Nolwenn qui allait vivre son rêve de petite fille. Dan sortit Hermione de ses pensées en lui demandant :

« Mais et toi, que deviens-tu ? Ca fait longtemps que tu donnes plus de nouvelles. Et c'est quoi ce changement ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi mignonne… »

« C'est vrai que ce nouveau genre te va bien. » Ajouta Tom qui parlait pour la première fois.

« Merci, Tom ! Ben écoutez, rien de nouveau, toujours le même job et tout. Mais par contre, je suis contente que le changement est visible. »

« T'as un nouveau mec… » Lâcha Nolwenn avec certitude.

« Pas vraiment en fait. Mais j'y travaille, d'où le changement de look. »

Cette remarque déclencha le rire de Dan qui n'en revenait pas de ce que sa cousine faisait pour séduire un homme. A ce moment là, elle se fit la remarque de ne pas développer plus l'histoire et de s'en tenir à cette version. Elle ne souhaitait absolument pas que ses parents apprennent qu'elle payait quelqu'un afin de l'aider à conquérir un homme. Ils considéreraient ça comme de l'argent gâché. Et d'un côté, ils auraient sûrement raison. Mais elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur la conversation en cours, toujours aussi ravie de voir que ses cousins avaient vu le changement. Ca faisait toujours plaisir, ce genre de remarque. Signe que le travail de Draco avait fonctionné.

Draco… Pourquoi avait-elle pensé à lui ? Ce qu'elle avait réussi à oublier pendant quelques temps lui revint en pleine figure. Mais elle ne pouvait plus en parler, surtout pas devant ses cousins. Non seulement ils ne comprendraient pas son trouble sans connaître toute l'histoire, mais en plus, ils se moqueraient d'elle. Elle les connaissait trop. Entre Nolwenn la curieuse, Dan le rigolo et Tom le grand frère, c'était mieux de taire certains faits. En même temps, comment expliquer quelque chose qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas elle-même ? Par Merlin, cette affaire devait compliquée, beaucoup trop compliquée, même pour elle. Non elle devait arrêter de penser à ça pour le moment. Pour se changer les idées, elle discuta avec ses cousins et les filles pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi. Tous les sujets y passèrent, les souvenirs d'enfance qui firent rire les deux filles, les nouvelles occupations de la famille, leur état de santé aussi. Ce qui marqua le plus Hermione fut la discussion sur son travail. Bien entendu, ils savaient tous qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle travaillait au Ministère en tant que simple secrétaire. C'était sur ce point qu'ils s'énervaient facilement. Ils ne comprenaient pas du tout pourquoi elle restait alors qu'elle avait autant de talents et de ressources. Le problème était qu'Hermione ne le savait pas elle-même. Ce n'était pas faute d'être arrivée un matin en se disant qu'elle allait démissionner mais elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de le faire.

« Moi je dis, c'est vraiment dommage. » Avait lancé Nolwenn. « Tu as tout ce qui faut pour réussir et tu t'obstines avec un job minable. C'est vraiment dommage. »

« Je sais, » S'était défendue Hermione. « Mais il faut bien que je me nourrisse… »

« Oh, arrête, Mina. Pas à nous…. T'as juste peur de tes capacités. Même pire, tu as peur de l'inconnu et ça te bouffe. Un risque tu sais ce que c'est. Et crois moi, ça ne s'apprend pas dans les livres. Et certainement pas en restant cloîtrée chez toi dès que tu as du temps libre. » Avait ajouté Dan.

A cet instant, Hermione s'était renfrognée et heureusement, la sonnerie du portable du Casey coupa toute cette discussion embarrassante mais surtout incroyablement juste. Hermione avait peur de prendre des risques. Elle préférait largement rester enfermée dans son petit monde sans danger plutôt que de se lancer dans l'aventure. Elle avait trop connu ça à Poudlard et maintenant, elle voulait une vie calme et rangée. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait des doutes quant à son choix de métier. Elle savait qu'elle n'évoluerait pas facilement et surtout pas sous la direction de Mr Davis. Mais que pouvait-el….

« Non, Drake, on est chez Hermione… » Disait Casey au téléphone. « Ben, on avait rendez-vous, pourquoi ? Ca pose un problème ?…. Non, on se voit demain de toute façon…. Elle nous a raconté la soirée. Apparemment, elle s'est bien amusée. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle nous a dit… Y'a un truc qui va pas, Drake ? On dirait que tu as une petite voix….Ah, bon, dans ce cas repose-toi bien… A demain ! »

Casey raccrocha et fixa Hermione avec un petit sourire mesquin. Alors, comme ça, Draco avait mal dormi aussi. Les filles le connaissait vraiment bien et elles avaient visé juste : il devait être perdu lui aussi. Non ! Ne pas penser à ça. L'après-midi passa rapidement et Hermione ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était déjà 8h quand les filles se plaignirent en rigolant qu'elles avaient faim. La brune alla dans la cuisine et se mit derrière les fourneaux alors que les autres s'installaient dans la pièce. La soirée se passa dans la même ambiance que l'après-midi. Au moins, elle se changeait les idées et ne pensait pas aux derniers événements qu'elle avait vécu. Elle remarqua même que Casey s'entendait plus bien avec Dan. Il la draguait ouvertement et elle lui répondait avec plaisir. C'était assez drôle de les voir comme ça. L'atmosphère était vraiment détendue et ils rigolaient beaucoup tous ensemble. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que demain, c'était le retour à la réalité et avec un peu de chances, elle arriverait à mettre ce week-end dans un coin de sa tête sans trop y penser. Quand elle alla se coucher, la fatigue accumulée ces deux derniers jours la plongea dans un sommeil profond rapidement.

La nouvelle semaine démarra toujours de la même manière. Hermione se leva de bonne heure afin d'être la première au boulot, comme toujours. Cependant, il y avait un léger changement, elle prenait plus de temps pour choisir ses vêtements. Elle se maquillait aussi maintenant. Bon, elle savait très bien que ça ne ressemblait pas à ce que Casey et Kayla avaient fait la première fois, mais au moins, elle faisait l'effort d'essayer. Quand elle fut à peu près satisfaite du résultat, elle transplana au Ministère. Comme prévu, il n'y avait presque personne et elle était bien entendu la première à son étage. Toujours machinalement, elle se mit au travail. Elle adorait toujours voir les employés arriver un par un, le dernier étant bien sûr, Mr Davis. Il alla encore une fois s'enfermer dans son bureau pour la matinée. Daisy profita de ce fait pour poser des tonnes de questions à Hermione. Elle voulait connaître la fin de soirée de son amie. Hermione essaya d'éluder mais ce n'était pas évident. Pourtant, elle réussit à peu près bien, surtout grâce à Josh qui franchissait les portes de l'ascenseur, avec un grand sourire destiné à la brune. Sans rien demander, il prit place, face à Hermione et dit :

« Alors, petite Cendrillon, comment se fait-il que tu sois partie aussi vite de la soirée ? On venait à peine de faire connaissance. »

« J'étais fatiguée… C'est tout ! »

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours amusant, ce genre de petites soirées. Mais je dois dire que celle de samedi était intéressante. Tu devineras pourquoi, Hermione ? »

La brune leva les yeux rapidement avant de comprendre pleinement le sens de cette phrase. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Josh fut plus rapide :

« En tout cas, cette robe t'allait à merveille. Comme je t'ai dit une vraie princesse. Comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai jamais remarqué avant. Je remarque toujours les jolies filles comme toi…. Enfin, maintenant, on va pouvoir remédier à tout ça. » Lâcha-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione ne sut que répondre. Il venait de lui faire un compliment. A elle ! Ca faisait des mois qu'elle attendait ça et ça lui arrivait enfin. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Pour cacher son trouble, elle baissa les yeux à nouveau et fixa ses notes. Elle entendit Josh rire avant de dire qu'il devait retourner travailler. Elle leva alors les yeux pour le regarder disparaître dans l'ascenseur. Hermione fixa alors Daisy qui avait la bouche grande ouverte. Pour s'amuser, la brune compta dans sa tête pour voir comment de temps son amie mettrait avant de faire un commentaire. Sept secondes après, Daisy lâchait :

« Ouah, quel changement ! Je regrette pas de t'avoir donné la carte de Draco. C'est impressionnant. »

« Merci ! » Répondit simplement Hermione.

Malheureusement, la mention du prénom du blond avait toujours le même effet sur Hermione. Elle revoyait encore le baiser de samedi soir, elle sentait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Inconsciemment, elle porta sa main à sa bouche. Elle avait aimé cette sensation. Bien sûr que Daisy pouvait être contente de son aide, mais sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait compliqué la vie d'Hermione. Elle ne l'en blâmait pas. Mais alors qu'un mois auparavant, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Josh, maintenant, elle n'en n'était plus si certaine. Hermione n'aimait pas réfléchir à ça, mais elle se devait de le faire tout de même si elle voulait prendre les bonnes décisions. En analysant un peu, elle pensa au fait qu'elle craquait pour Josh. Enfin, c'était purement vrai jusque maintenant. Le problème était que Draco entrait maintenant dans la ligne de compte. Elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'elle avait un truc avec le blond. Qu'en était-il pour lui ? Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir à moins de poser la question. Mais elle n'oserait jamais, par peur de la réponse qu'elle pourrait avoir et surtout des incidences que cela aurait sur lui et sur elle. Mais voilà, elle était Hermione Granger, elle avait besoin de savoir.

Contre toute attente, elle décida de passer à l'agence le soir même pour essayer de comprendre. Il fallait quand même admettre qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien et elle avait un besoin soudain de mettre des mots sur tout ce qui lui arrivait. Hermione regarda l'heure défiler. Comme d'habitude, elle déjeuna avec Harry et Ron à midi. Cependant, elle eut la surprise de revoir Josh qui venait cette fois ci rencontrer Mr Davis. Il en profita tout de même pour parler à la brune, la charmant encore et toujours comme à la soirée. Quand 4h sonnèrent, elle rangea rapidement ses affaires et prit la direction de la pâtisserie de sa tante avant de se rendre à l'agence. Elle y alla en marchant, profitant de ce moment pour ordonner ses pensées. Elle arriva cependant assez vite devant le bâtiment. Prenant une dernière fois son souffle, elle poussa la porte et entra. Elle retrouva Nicole, fidèle à son poste. Dans la salle d'attente, un client attendait son rendez-vous. Un peu plus loin, Kayla et un jeune homme discutaient tranquillement. Quand la jeune fille la vit, elle indiqua à Hermione de les rejoindre. La brune ne se fit pas prier et traversa la salle d'attente pour pénétrer dans l'autre pièce. Kayla salua chaleureusement son amie et présenta le jeune homme qui s'appelait Luke. Apparemment, il travaillait là aussi, mais Hermione ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Ce fut alors au tour de Casey d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle sauta sur Hermione en lui demandant :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Pas grand-chose, je vous ai apporté des pâtisseries pour vous remercier et j'aurais aussi voulu voir Draco. Il est là ? »

« Oui, il est là, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de monter le voir. Il est d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui. La preuve, on se cache tous ici. Même Rachel n'ose pas l'approcher. » Précisa Kayla.

« Ah…. » Soupira Hermione. « Bon, ben c'est pas grave. Vous savez pourquoi il est comme ça ? »

« Aucune idée et on ne lui a pas demandé. On a pas envie de se faire virer. » Plaisanta Luke.

Pourtant, le regard entre Casey et Kayla fut assez clair pour Hermione. C'était à cause d'elle. A cause de ce week-end. Et dire qu'elle était venue en parler avec lui, c'était plutôt foutu. Tant pis, elle n'aurait pas de réponse aujourd'hui. Elle resta malgré tout, discutant avec les employés de l'agence. Ils parlaient des contrats qu'ils faisaient, racontant les derniers problèmes qu'ils avaient eu avec les clients. Soudain, Hermione vit Draco traverser la salle d'attente et se diriger vers la pièce de repos. Elle le regarda venir dans leur direction. Le blond nota la présence d'Hermione et marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de finalement décider d'approcher. Il entra dans la salle et dit solennellement :

« Bonjour Hermione. »

« Bonjour Draco. »

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Rien, j'ai apporté des pâtisseries pour vous remercier de votre travail. »

« Ca fonctionne alors ? »

« Oui, Josh est venu me voir deux fois aujourd'hui. »

Draco ne répondit rien et partit se servir un café à la place. Puis il se tourna vers ses employés et leur demanda un peu violemment de retourner au boulot, même si la journée était bientôt finie. Sans demander leurs restes, ils rangèrent rapidement leurs tasses et sortirent en quatrième vitesse de la pièce. Hermione comprit réellement ce que voulait dire Casey. Il avait un regard dur et les traits tendus. Le pire était certainement les deux cernes qui avaient pris place en dessous de ses yeux. Il la fixait sans ciller, toujours avec ce même regard de reproche. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Enfin, à part…. Non, il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait face à lui. Elle aurait dû partir, mais ses jambes ne bougeaient plus. Alors, pour briser ce silence pesant, elle lâcha quelques banalités :

« Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine au contrat, ça aura passé vite… »

Il ne répondit rien mais il détourna le regard rapidement pour fixer la salle d'attente. Pour était-elle venue ? Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Hermione n'aimait pas ce silence. Elle tenta à nouveau :

« J'aurais jamais cru que ça fonctionnerait aussi bien…. J'étais sceptique au début. »

« J'avais remarqué… » Soupira Draco, en la fixant de nouveau.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant. Les yeux du blond dévièrent un instant sur les lèvres d'Hermione, mais elle se dit qu'elle devait avoir rêvé. Inconsciemment, les images du baiser lui revinrent en mémoire et ce fut à son tour de tourner la tête. Elle tomba sur les pâtisseries et murmura qu'elle avait pris celles que Draco avait appréciées la dernière fois. A ce moment, il lui envoya le premier sourire de la journée. Ce fut court, mais cela réussit à perturber Hermione sans qu'elle ne se l'explique. Elle sentit ses joues prendre feu avant de finalement trouver le courage de partir, malgré l'absence de réponses. Elle murmura un petit au revoir avant de prendre la direction de la porte. Mais avant de sortir de la pièce, elle entendit Draco l'appeler. Il lui dit sans la regarder :

« Résiste-lui le plus possible. N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui mène le jeu… »

Il avait parlé si bas qu'Hermione dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Elle remarqua alors qu'il serrait les mâchoires qui devenaient ainsi encore plus saillantes. Hermione soupira et sortit sans un autre mot. Autant dire que maintenant, elle savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'être allée à l'agence. Cela lui avait remis en mémoire le week-end mais surtout elle était encore plus perdue. Le problème était de savoir par rapport à quoi. Elle qui souhaitait passer une soirée tranquille chez elle, avec un bon livre et un verre de vin, elle n'arrivait à rien. Elle avait tout essayé : cuisine, bain chaud, télévision… Rien ne la distrayait comme elle l'aurait voulu. Toujours avec les mêmes images en tête, elle tomba de sommeil vers 3h du matin.

Les deux jours suivants furent semblables au lundi. Daisy avait remarqué les immenses poches sous les yeux de son amie, mais elle n'arrivait pas à la faire parler. Au final, elle avait abandonné les questions et essayait de tenir Hermione éveiller par tous les moyens. Ce qui n'était pas évident. La brune ne se sentait pas spécialement au meilleur de sa forme. En plus, elle repensait à ce que ses cousins et sa cousine lui avaient dit. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, alors qu'elle avait des possibilités. Bien sûr, elle le savait déjà (pas par prétention) mais elle avait des facilités et elle savait que c'était pour ça que Mr Davis la garder. Pourtant, elle devait le reconnaître, sa vie était bien loin d'être parfaite. Elle n'aimait pas son travail, mais il payait les factures, seulement était-ce suffisant ? Elle pouvait faire tellement mieux, si elle n'avait pas cette peur absurde de l'échec et de l'initiative. C'était ça qui la bloquait, mais c'était ridicule.

Josh continuait de la venir la voir, de plus en plus souvent. Il descendait de l'ascenseur et allait au bureau d'Hermione sans hésitation. Hermione le trouvait réellement charmeur. Il avait toujours des petites phrases pour la faire rougir. Il lui parlait de son boulot avec son père. Il avait l'air d'aimer ce qu'il faisait et avait quelques histoires insolites à raconter. Ils rigolaient bien tous les deux et le temps passait un peu plus vite pour Hermione. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que le plan de Draco fonctionnait à ce point. Josh aimait bien discuter avec elle, Hermione le sentait.

Ce soir là, il avait proposé à Hermione de la ramener. Elle avait accepté, avec un sourire. Dans l'ascenseur, ils avaient continué à discuter. Enfin, c'était plutôt Josh qui parlait, Hermione ne sachant pas trop quoi dire :

« En fait, tu vois, je dis pas, j'ai toujours eu tout ce que je voulais, grâce à mon père. Mais tu vois parfois, je me dis que c'est pas suffisant. J'aimerais bien faire plus. J'ai tellement d'argent et il y a tellement de pauvres que je pourrais faire quelque chose… »

Alors pourquoi tu le fais pas ? Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette pensée, mais elle était déplacée. Un instant, elle crut l'avoir dit à voix haute, mais Josh ne s'était pas arrêté et continuait à parler :

« Mais, j'ai pas le temps. Tu vois, y'a tellement de boulot là-haut et il faut que je m'occupe des sportifs. Ils comptent sur moi, tu comprends. Il ne faut pas perdre de vue le boulot, après on fait n'importe quoi et c'est le meilleur moyen de louper une bonne promotion. En même temps, j'suis assez carriériste. Mon père dit qu'il faut toujours viser le sommet… »

Hermione zappa la dernière phrase. En effet, en sortant de l'ascenseur, elle crut voir au loin une chevelure blonde s'éloigner. Draco ! Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Quoique… Josh ne semblait pas avoir remarqué et continuait à converser. En même temps, il était loin (si c'était bien lui). Hermione tenta de revenir à la discussion mais elle avait quand même un doute. Il était peut-être venu la voir. Et puis après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire ? Il avait le droit d'aller où il voulait. Et elle n'était même pas sûre que c'était lui, alors…. Elle se concentra et écouta Josh. Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant un petit bout de chemin. Hermione raconta qu'elle n'aimait pas trop son boulot ce que Josh ne comprit pas. Elle lui parla de son amitié avec Harry Potter ce qui fit râler Josh. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry n'était pas devenu joueur professionnel. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione proposa de transplaner et le jeune homme accepta.

Ils atterrirent tous les deux devant la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione. L'ambiance changea subitement. Josh plaça un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres et demanda :

« Alors, c'est là que tu habites ? »

« Oui… » Répondit Hermione sans comprendre car ils se trouvaient toujours devant la porte.

« C'est une très jolie porte. » Plaisanta Josh.

Hermione sourit à la blague et baissa les yeux. Il avait ce regard assez intense. Comme celui de Draco la dernière fois, après la soirée… Avant qu'ils ne s'embr…Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Josh souhaitait entrer dans l'appartement, mais Hermione ne voulait pas le laisser faire pour le moment, c'était trop tôt et trop gênant. En plus, c'était le bazar à l'intérieur. Soudain, elle se souvint des dernières paroles du blond. C'était à elle de mener le jeu. Avec un sourire, elle murmura :

« Bonne soirée, Josh. »

Un voile de déception traversa le regard du jeune homme avant de reprendre contenance. Il se redressa et sans demander l'avis d'Hermione, déposa un smack sur les lèvres. Elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il transplanait à nouveau. La brune soupira. Se tournant vers la porte, elle l'ouvrit et entra dans son appartement. Josh l'avait embrassé ! Bien sûr, ce n'était rien comparé à celui de Draco mais quand même ! Un mois et 2.500 gallions pour arriver à ce résultat. Machinalement, elle enleva ses chaussures et son gilet avant de partir se changer dans la chambre. Puis toujours avec la même répétition des gestes quotidiens, elle se servit un verre d'eau et partit s'asseoir dans le canapé, télécommande en main. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle fut installée qu'elle réalisa vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Josh Wendell l'avait embrassée, il s'intéressait à elle. Cela aurait dû lui faire palpiter le cœur. Elle aurait dû sauter de joie. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi n'était-elle pas plus chamboulée ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle rien de particulier ?

* * *

**Quelques explications sur certains passage du chapitre:**  
Je fais intervenir les cousins, pour amplifier le changement d'Hermione. C'est toujours utile d'avoir le regard de la famille.

Ensuite, j'ai essayé de faire apparaître un peu plus Josh, mais ce n'est pas évident, car je dois avouer que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

Maintenant, il ne reste plus que de deux chapitres.

N'oubliez pas, une petite review attise la motivation. Je suis de retour et je compte bien finir cette fiction!

A bientôt!

Fire


	7. Etape 4 bis: La fin du contrat

**Disclaimer**: Vous la connaissez cette petite phrase qui dit 'rien ne m'appartient!' C'est le cas. Enfin, à part l'histoire qui est sortie de ma petite tête...

Ouais, je l'avais dit, je l'ai fait... Nouveau chapitre en moins de deux semaines. Ouf! Je suis bien de retour. Inspiration is back! Mais bon, reste plus qu'un chapitre et certainement le plus important. Enfin, pour le moment, il faudra vous contenter de ça! ^^

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un petit commentaire. Ca fait toujours très plaisir. Donc, merci à : **Naouko... **(ouais, je te pique ton idée des trois petits points! Nianiania!),**Maralcamge, Baka BabaCOol, Yrina, Elsie S., Tuti-Fruity, Elodu92, Steffy12.**

**Faniejan**: Merci pour ta review! Je suis toujours aussi contente de te rendre contente parce que si tu es contente tu laisses un petit commentaire et là, je suis encore plus contente etc... Enfin, tu comprends!

Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ajoutent cette histoire en Favoris et/ou Alert.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Etape 4 (bis) : La fin du contrat**

Hermione regardait tranquillement la télévision. Comme par miracle, elle avait enfin réussi à mettre son cerveau à l'arrêt. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine. C'était agréable. Elle n'arrivait même pas à expliquer pourquoi cela arrivait maintenant, mais elle appréciait vraiment le moment. Le film à la télévision était banal, mais il n'en fallait pas plus à Hermione. Elle passa la soirée affalée dans le canapé, Pattenrond à ses côtés. Vers 11h, elle alla se coucher et tomba réellement de sommeil. En revanche, elle fit plusieurs rêves assez étranges qui s'évaporèrent avec la sonnerie du réveil. Encore une nouvelle journée d'ennui en perspective ! Elle se prépara, l'esprit encore ensommeillé. Ce fut seulement une fois devant son miroir, qu'elle se rappela qu'elle allait revoir Josh. Josh qui l'avait embrassée le soir d'avant. Comment devait-elle se comporter avec lui maintenant ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et cela la dérangeait. En même temps, ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, juste un petit smack, mais quand même… C'était assez explicite surtout après le regard qu'il lui avait lancé. Hermione s'appliquait avec soin du mascara tout en réfléchissant. Son moment de répit n'avait pas duré longtemps. Maintenant, c'était encore pire.

Le plus impressionnant était qu'elle sentait que c'était différent du baiser de Draco. Elle n'avait pas du tout la même réaction, elle le savait. Avec Draco, c'était venu presque naturellement et elle avait apprécié. Quant à Josh, il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis et avait pris ce qu'il voulait. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle aimait bien ce genre de comportement. Peut-être que c'était ça qui la gênait. Elle ne savait pas le dire vraiment. En tout cas, elle devait arrêter de penser à cela pour l'instant. Elle n'était même plus concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait et se rendit compte qu'elle devait recommencer tout son maquillage. Elle avait loupé la partie mascara. Soupirant, elle se démaquilla et remit du crayon et du mascara. Ce n'était vraiment pas évident d'être une fille parfois.

Quand elle eut fini de se préparer, elle se mit en route en se disant que cette journée allait être longue. Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de ce travail. Elle rêvait de quelque chose de mieux que d'être le larbin d'un patron qui n'avait aucune considération pour le travail fourni. Au plus le temps passait, au plus elle détestait ce boulot. Et voilà, comme d'habitude, elle était la première arrivée. Comme toujours, elle vit les employés défiler dans le bureau. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne les regarda pas faire. Elle était plongée dans son ordinateur, voulant à tout prix finir assez vite ce qu'elle avait à faire. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait partir un peu plus tôt. Pour faire quoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais elle voulait quitter ce bureau le plus rapidement possible. Quand Daisy arriva, ça alla un peu mieux. Elles discutèrent un peu toutes les deux avant de voir arriver le boss qui leur donna du travail en plus. Heureusement qu'en plein milieu de la matinée, elle eut la surprise d'entendre la voix de Kayla au téléphone :

« Salut, Mina. »

« Bonjour, Kay… »

« Dis, ce soir, avec Casey, on se fait un virée shopping, tu veux venir avec ? »

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Elle aimait bien ces soirées, mais elle dépensait toujours pas mal dans ces moments là. Elle n'avait pas économisé de l'argent pour tout dilapider en un mois de temps. Se rendant compte qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, Kayla reprit :

« Oh, allez, Mina, je sais que tu adores ça…. Tu sais, y'a aussi un concept dans le shopping qui est sympa. Le lèche-vitrine, tu connais ? T'es pas forcément obligée d'acheter à chaque fois. »

« Bon, ok… » Céda Hermione. « On se retrouve où ? Chez moi ? »

« Non, ça serait mieux que tu passes nous prendre à l'agence. On a deux clients aujourd'hui et Draco nous a engueulées, il faut qu'on range notre bureau, Casey et moi. »

« D'accord, on fait comme ça…A ce soir ! »

« A ce soir ! » Lança Kayla joyeusement avant de raccrocher.

Hermione venait à peine de poser le combiné qu'elle vit Josh sortir de l'ascenseur. Sans hésitation, il vint vers le bureau de la brune et prit place face à elle. Il la salua chaleureusement avant de prendre de ses nouvelles. En même temps, ils s'étaient vus le soir d'avant. Mais avec courtoisie, Hermione répondit à sa question tout en restant concentrée sur son travail. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de discutailler avec lui. Ce qui la surprit le plus fut de ne pas être troublée outre mesure face à Josh, malgré le soir d'avant. Pourtant, il avait rendu ses intentions assez claires. Alors, pourquoi n'était-elle pas vraiment perturbée ? C'était vraiment étrange. Hermione était tellement perdue dans son boulot qu'elle ne l'écoutait presque pas. Apparemment, il dut s'en rendre compte car il repartit assez vite, disant qu'il repasserait plus tard, quand elle aurait moins de choses à faire. La matinée passa très doucement, Hermione avait l'impression de ne pas avancer du tout. Elle tournait en rond, et elle n'aimait pas ça. D'autant plus qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Des notes de service, des lettres officielles, etc, etc… C'était lourd et chiant, disons-le franchement.

La coupure du midi fit du bien à Hermione. Elle retrouva Harry et Ron pour aller déjeuner tous ensemble. C'était la seule habitude qu'elle supportait encore. Ce fut ce qu'elle se dit alors qu'elle mangeait son plat tout en discutant avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Pourtant, il fallait retourner bosser encore et toujours. Heureusement que la pause durait une heure trente. Harry et Ron avaient abandonné l'idée de faire dire à leur amie la raison du retour de Draco. De toutes les manières, elle ne voulait pas leur expliquer. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ce genre de choses, même si parfois, c'était dur de taire ce sujet. Elle leur racontait beaucoup de choses, mais là, elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Quand elle retourna à son bureau, elle fut étonnée de voir que Josh l'attendait, patiemment assis sur la chaise. Il la regarda venir s'asseoir avec un sourire. Une fois qu'ils furent face à face, il lui dit :

« Alors, chère Hermione, beaucoup de boulot aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui… »

« Tu n'es pas très bavarde ? C'est par rapport à hier soir ? » Susurra-t-il avec cette voix grave.

Hermione le dévisagea un instant avant de revenir sur son écran d'ordinateur. C'était vraiment ce qu'on appelait 'mettre les pieds dans le plat'. Il n'y allait vraiment pas par quatre chemins. Le problème était qu'Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr que ce 'baiser' était inopiné mais c'était surtout la suite, le fait de ne rien ressentir qui gênait la brune. Sans pourtant la perturber. C'était vraiment étrange. Josh attendait une réponse, alors, elle murmura :

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que j'ai du travail et que c'est chiant à faire. J'en peux plus… »

« Ah, j'ai la solution à ce problème. Ce soir, je t'emmène boire un verre dans un petit club sympa. Vers 8h, ça te va ? »

« Je ne suis pas là ce soir… J'ai autre chose à faire… »

Le même voile de déception que le soir d'avant passa dans le regard du jeune homme. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il essuyait un refus de la part d'Hermione. Mais elle avait déjà promis à Casey et Kayla de les voir ce soir. Et comme elle commençait à les connaître, elle se doutait bien que ça n'allait pas se terminer avant un bon petit repas chez la brune. Le pire était qu'elle aimait bien ça. Elle adorait cuisiner pour les autres. Josh essaya de reprendre contenance et dit :

« Arriverais-je un jour à obtenir un rendez-vous avec toi ? »

Hermione soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non encore une fois. Alors, elle lâcha :

« Je n'ai rien de prévu, demain soir… »

« Cool, donc, demain soir, je t'emmène boire un verre. Je passe te prendre vers 8h, donc ? »

Hermione acquiesça simplement, alors que Josh se levait, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et disparut. Daisy regardait son amie d'une manière entendue. Elle devait être contente pour Hermione. C'était compréhensible. Après tout, c'était grâce à elle que la brune avait découvert l'agence et maintenant, elle pouvait voir les résultats. En revanche, Daisy ne voyait rien du trouble d'Hermione. Cette dernière était perdue dans ses sentiments et elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce phénomène. Le reste de la journée se passa doucement. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de travailler, le plus possible pour terminer tous les dossiers qu'elle avait en route. C'était long et barbant. Elle avait l'impression que plus ça avançait, plus elle en avait à faire. Elle n'avait même pas le temps de discuter avec Daisy. D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait le même problème. Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il y ait autant de boulot en un jour de temps. Par miracle, 4h30 sonnèrent. La brune ne se fit pas prier pour ranger ses affaires. Elle profita du fait que Davis était en réunion pour partir sans faire de vague. Dix minutes plus tard, elle était dehors, direction l'agence.

Hermione déambulait tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse, ses pas la menant doucement vers l'agence. Elle arriva au petit parc et en fit le tour. C'était vraiment reposant comme endroit. Les magasins en tout genre florissaient autour, certaine changeaient de propriétaire, et d'autres venaient juste d'ouvrir leurs portes. L'agence devait certainement une des plus anciennes boutiques du parc. Elle arriva enfin devant la bâtisse et sans aucune hésitation, poussa la porte. A l'intérieur, elle retrouva Nicole, derrière son office et deux clients dans la salle. Hermione était toujours aussi surprise de voir que les affaires marchaient aussi bien. Elle s'avança dans la salle et alla saluer la secrétaire. Nicole semblait heureuse de faire son métier, pas comme la brune. La première répondit :

« Bonjour Mlle Granger. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien, merci et vous ? »

Nicole était une des rares personnes de l'agence qui ne la tutoyait pas. D'ailleurs, Hermione soupçonnait qu'elle devait vouvoyer tous les clients, comme le voulait la forme. La brune demanda si Casey et Kayla étaient là.

« Oui, elles sont bien là. Mais elles rangent encore leur bureau. Le patron leur a ordonné de ranger leur bazar. C'est vrai qu'on ne retrouve plus rien dans leur bureau. »

« Oui, c'est ce que Kayla m'a dit tout à l'heure. »

C'était toujours très formel avec Nicole, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Hermione. Elle faisait bien son travail, mais surtout, elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait. Ca se sentait. Elle était toujours souriante et elle ne devait pas souvent perdre patience face à des clients. D'une certaine manière, quand Hermione voyait Nicole, elle pensait à Daisy. Elles étaient semblables toutes les deux. Car, Daisy aussi aimait son boulot. Elle était une des seules parmi les employés du 5ème qui tenaient tête à Davis. Peut-être même la seule. Si bien que c'était Hermione qui récupérait le sale boulot. Mais bon, elle ne pouvait à en vouloir à son amie. Après tout, Daisy avait une certaine ancienneté. Hermione regarda sa montre. Décidément, les filles devaient un sacré bazar dans leur bureau. Nicole, voyant la petite impatience d'Hermione, lui permit de monter voir où Kayla et Casey en étaient. Sans hésitation, la brune emprunta les escaliers et se retrouva rapidement au premier étage. Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait le bureau des deux jeunes filles.

Le fait d'être face à ce couloir, Hermione se rappela soudain où elle se trouvait réellement. Il devait y avoir Draco dans les parages et elle avait de fortes chances de tomber sur lui. Elle se sentait à nouveau bizarre. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était par rapport à lui et réciproquement, elle ne connaissait pas sa position. Le plus simple aurait de lui poser la question, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. La dernière fois, quand elle avait été face à lui, elle avait essayé de lui parler. Mais il était tellement de mauvaise humeur qu'elle n'avait pas osé. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait de nouveau dans cette agence, risquant de rencontrer Draco à tout moment. Hermione secoua la tête et avança un peu dans le couloir, essayant de deviner quelle porte pousser. Soudain, ses craintes, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, se confirmèrent. La porte au fond du couloir s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir une cliente, suivie du blond. La jeune femme passa devant la brune sans même lever la tête alors que Draco la fixait, le regard surpris. Comme la dernière fois, il eut un moment d'hésitation où diverses émotions traversèrent ses yeux. Puis, d'un pas lent mais décidé, il avança vers Hermione et une qu'il fut face à elle, ils se saluèrent. Puis, il remarqua avec une voix un peu moqueuse :

« Je te retrouve souvent ici…. »

« Oui, je sais…. » Murmura Hermione. « Mais les filles m'ont proposé une soirée shopping. Kayla dit que ma garde-robe n'est pas encore complète. Je soupçonne qu'elles aiment bien me voir dépenser de l'argent… »

« Elles t'apprécient. C'est surtout ça en fait, je pense… »

Hermione laissa un sourire passer sur ses lèvres tout en détournant le regard. Draco semblait plus calme comparé à lundi. Mais il avait toujours ces yeux perçants qui étudiaient les moindres de ses réactions. C'était assez gênant. D'autant plus qu'Hermione ressentait de la retenue de la part du blond, comme s'il cherchait à se contrôler à tout prix. D'un côté, il avait toujours été comme ça depuis le début du contrat, sauf à de rares occasions. Mais là, c'était encore plus flagrant. L'atmosphère était pesante. Draco regardait maintenant un point dans le vide avant de demander banalement :

« Comment a été ta journée ? »

Hermione le dévisagea un instant puis répondit :

« Une horreur ! J'avais du travail à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. J'avais hâte que la journée se termine. En plus, je ne supporte plus Davis. J'en peux plus… »

« En même temps, je me demande bien comment tu fait pour le supporter depuis deux ans… » Plaisanta-t-il.

Un sourire passa rapidement sur les lèvres du blond avant de disparaître. Les deux personnes se fixèrent un instant sans pouvoir détacher leur regard avant de tourner la tête en même temps. Draco toussota alors légèrement puis ajouta :

« Faut que j'y aille, j'ai encore du boulot…. Le bureau des filles, c'est la deuxième porte à gauche. Je pense qu'elles ont bientôt fini… »

Soudain, quelque chose se passa dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer une nouvelle la chance de s'expliquer avec Draco. Elle devait savoir. Avoir les idées claires. Mais le blond prenait déjà la direction des escaliers. Doucement, Hermione l'appela et le vit s'arrêter dans son geste avant de se retourner lentement. Il la fixait avec un regard interrogatif. Prenant son courage à deux mains (enfin, si on peut dire), elle se lança :

« Draco, je voulais savoir…. Hum…. Tu sais la dernière fois…samedi, je veux… je veux dire… »

Merlin ! C'était plus dur qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle bafouillait comme une gamine et rougissait comme une adolescente. Et Draco qui la regardait faire avec un sourire amusé. Il la laissa balbutier encore un peu avant de souffler :

« T'inquiète pas, on oublie… On n'a qu'à mettre sur le compte du champagne et des bières… »

Hermione le fixa, bouche bée. Pourquoi ne s'attendait-elle pas à ça ? Elle espérait quoi, au juste ? Il avait dit ça d'une manière si calme, si posée, comme s'il avait répété… Il ne l'avait même pas regardé en disant ça. Quand il releva la tête, il lui sourit et tourna à nouveau les talons. C'était tout ? On oublie ? Elle baissa la tête et tenta de contrôler ses émotions. Elle ne pouvait pas le prendre mal. Après tout, c'était logique et pourtant, ça lui laissait un drôle de goût amer dans la bouche. Soudainement, elle venait de se rendre compte que c'était peut-être une des dernières fois qu'elle le voyait. Samedi, le contrat prenait fin. Et ça lui fit comme un choc. Elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Alors, elle le rappela une nouvelle fois. Il s'arrêta dans les escaliers. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt assez long avant de lui faire face à nouveau. Elle murmura :

« On se reverra ? … Je veux dire… on pourrait être amis ? »

Ce qu'elle vit alors la stupéfia. Il eut un petit sourire triste. Puis, son regard se durcit, comme s'il se faisait violence. Il déclara avec conviction :

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'écria Hermione, sans pouvoir se contrôler.

« Josh me déteste, tu te souviens ? Bonne soirée, _Hermione_… »

Sur ces derniers mots, il descendit les dernières marches sans se retourner. Elle comprenait plutôt bien ce qu'il venait de lui dire à demi-mots. Le contrat était fini et il en allait de même pour leur relation. Enfin, si relation de quelques sortes, il y avait eu. Cette révélation la laissa pantoise. Mais le pire, c'était comme s'il venait de lui faire ses adieux. Et elle ne savait pas comment réagir à ça. Alors, elle fixait les escaliers sans ciller, complètement perdue. C'était fini. Le goût amer dans sa bouche devint encore plus fort. Elle se sentait soudain vidée, incapable de réfléchir normalement. Elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer cette réaction. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit une main passer devant ses yeux et au loin, elle entendait une voix l'appeler. Quand elle revint sur Terre, elle remarqua que Casey et Kayla étaient à côté d'elle, en train de lui parler. Elle ne les avait même pas entendues arriver. Hermione secoua la tête et observa les deux jeunes filles qui la fixaient d'un air inquiet. Kayla essayait de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais devant l'absence de réponse de la part de la brune, Casey rétorquait qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille et se mettre en route. Les deux jeunes filles intimèrent la brune de se mettre en route, et tout en papotant, elles descendirent les escaliers. Hermione n'était pas dans son état normal, elle le sentait. Mais pourquoi ? Casey et Kayla ne lui posaient de questions par rapport à son comportement étrange et d'un côté, ça arrangeait la brune car elle n'avait pas de réponse. En arrivant dans la salle d'attente, elle remarqua immédiatement Draco à côté du bureau de Nicole, prenant certainement connaissance du prochain dossier. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le fixer. Il leva le regard en même temps et ils ne purent se quitter des yeux pendant un instant. Puis, Hermione baissa la tête, une drôle de sensation dans le ventre. C'était fini.

Autant dire que la soirée shopping n'était pas des plus motivées. Hermione entrait dans tous les magasins, faisait un tour rapide des vêtements, sans vraiment regarder puis ressortait sans rien acheter. Casey et Kayla voyaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elles n'en parlèrent pas. En même temps, Hermione ne se sentait pas le courage de trouver une explication à son trouble. Elle-même avait du mal à comprendre. Son esprit ne voulait plus fonctionner normalement. Pourtant, les deux jeunes filles essayaient de lui changer les idées, mais Hermione n'y arrivait pas. Rien ne l'intéressait parmi les vêtements, et même quand elles partirent boire un verre, elle était toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Casey et Kayla abandonnèrent quand elles comprirent qu'il valait mieux la laisser seule. Elles ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais elles commençaient à connaître la brune et savaient très bien que si elle ne souhaitait pas parler, ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Vers 8h, elles raccompagnèrent Hermione chez elle et une fois devant la porte, la brune sembla reprendre un peu d'esprit :

« Je suis désolée pour ce soir, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal… »

« On avait remarqué, mais ne t'en fais, ça arrive à tout le monde. On se refait ça une autre fois, ça marche ? » Affirma Casey, sans insister plus.

« D'accord, bonne soirée… »

Casey et Kayla serrèrent Hermione dans leurs bras d'une manière réconfortante avant de disparaître dans les escaliers, laissant la jeune fille désemparée. Machinalement, elle se déshabilla, se mit en pyjama et s'affala dans le canapé, dans un état quasi végétatif. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle tomba de fatigue devant la télévision. Son sommeil fut très troublé et elle fut réveillée en sursaut par Pattenrond qui venait de lui sauter sur les genoux. Hermione pesta contre le chat en le repoussant brutalement et observa autour d'elle. L'appartement était maintenant plongé dans le noir avec pour seule lumière l'écran bleuté de la télé. L'esprit encore ensommeillé, elle alluma la petite lampe et regarda l'heure. 3h15 du matin et une faim de loup. Alors, comme toute jeune fille normale, elle alla cuisiner un petit truc pour se caler. Manquant cruellement de courage, elle opta pour des pâtes bolognaises. Elle mit l'eau à chauffer et s'assit en attendant, The Police passant à la radio qu'elle venait de mettre en route.

Hermione Granger ne serait pas Hermione Granger, si elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre la cause et la conséquence de toutes choses. Il fallait qu'elle se remue, qu'elle mette enfin des mots sur tout ça. Le problème étant de définir 'ça'. Mais, elle n'y arrivait pas. Peut-être un gros ras-le-bol de tout. Elle prenait de plus en plus conscience que sa vie lui correspondait pas. Elle avait besoin d'autre chose. Davis l'insupportait au plus haut point aussi. Il la voyait comme la petite secrétaire, juste bonne à écrire des lettres. Elle pouvait faire tellement mieux. C'était un point que Draco lui avait rappelé en un mois de temps. Elle devait avoir confiance en elle et en ses capacités. Elle ne devait pas douter de tout et de rien. Ce n'était pas évident, mais elle faisait un gros effort. Il faudrait remercier Draco…

Mais, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus ou ne voulait plus la voir. Tout ça parce que Josh n'aimait pas le blond. Ce n'était pas une vrai excuse. Ce n'était pas possible ? Il avait trouvé ça pour ne plus la voir. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il plus la revoir ? Ils avaient passé des bons moments ensemble, comme deux amis. Elle aimait beaucoup le nouveau Draco, celui qui était calme et posé. Parler avec lui était très agréable, beaucoup qu'avec Josh en tout cas. Et Hermione aurait aimé que ça continue, mais il avait été assez clair dans ses propos. Les images de la rencontre de l'après-midi lui revinrent à nouveau en tête. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'il répétait un discours. Le Draco qu'elle avait découvert pendant ce mois et qu'elle avait appris à apprécier était parti pour ne laisser qu'un jeune homme professionnel et distant. C'était à peine s'il l'avait regardé…

L'eau était en train de bouillir et une migraine montait doucement mais sûrement. La fin de la nuit allait être longue. Le mal de tête l'empêcherait de dormir et elle avait toujours faim. Elle regarda les pâtes cuire d'un air absent. Elle était à bout, la fatigue plus que présente. Mais la migraine ne voulait plus partir. Quand les pâtes furent prêtes, elle les servit dans une assiette et retourna devant la télé. Hermione avait compris de manière assez brutale qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop penser ce soir, encore une fois…. C'était vraiment insupportable, mais pour le moment, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de s'affaler sur le sofa à manger et zapper en espérant trouver quelque chose à la télé. Le reste de la nuit fut très long mais vers 6h, de rage, elle se mit à nouveau derrière les fourneaux. La cuisine était toujours un excellent moyen de détente. Le problème était qu'elle ne voyait pas le temps passer. Quand elle eut fini son plat, il était déjà 8h. Elle était en retard. Elle rangea ce qu'elle avait fait au frigo avant de se mettre en route.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était au bureau, sous le regard médusé de Daisy. C'était la première fois que la brune arrivait après 7h30. Ce n'était pas normal. Mais Hermione fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle alla s'asseoir et commença à travailler. Daisy tenta une approche, mais la brune n'était absolument pas d'humeur. La migraine était encore là, elle était fatiguée et elle n'avait aucune envie d'être là. Donc le tout combiné donnait une mauvaise humeur impressionnante. Hermione regarda le boulot qu'elle avait encore à faire et soupira bruyamment. Heureusement le jour d'avant, elle avait bien avancé et la pile de dossiers à traiter avait bien diminué. Elle entama le premier. C'était long, mais elle devait le faire. Soudain, son esprit se remit à divaguer.

Pourquoi au juste _devait-elle_ faire ça ? Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'évoluer un jour. Mr Davis bloquait toutes ses demandes, même s'il n'en avait pas fait depuis un bout de temps. Ce n'était pas la même chose pour Daisy, elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait et Davis lui faisait confiance. Il lui donnait des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire. Sans s'en rendre compte, une décision fut prise. Elle passa le reste de la matinée à réfléchir à la révélation qu'elle venait d'avoir. Après avoir fait qu'elle petites recherches, elle se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise idée. Tant pis pour les conséquences, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Midi sonna et Hermione était toujours perdue dans ses pensées, si bien qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'Harry et Ron l'observaient avec un regard amusé. Elle leva les yeux et les gronda un peu avant de prendre sa veste pour descendre déjeuner. Mais même là, elle n'arriva pas à se concentrer. Son idée lui trottait toujours dans la tête et Hermione pesait toujours les pours et les contres. Harry la sortit de ses pensées en lui demandant :

« Mione, que se passe-t-il ? T'es ailleurs depuis le début de la semaine. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas Harry. Je suis fatiguée. » Soupira Hermione, d'un ton las.

« C'est le boulot ? »

« Ca n'arrête pas en ce moment… J'en peux plus. »

« Tu sais qu'on est là s'il y a le moindre problème. C'est fait pour ça, les amis… »

« Je sais. Merci ! »

Hermione avait l'impression de toujours se répéter. C'était une chose de se dire ça, mais parfois, il fallait aussi savoir agir. Ce fut ce qu'elle comprit à ce moment là. Ce qu'elle pensait depuis le début de la semaine devint clair. C'était bien beau de se plaindre mais parfois, il fallait savoir se tenir à ses choix et arrêter de se voiler la face. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple coup de blues, comme elle pensait au début, c'était plus que ça. Ce qui fit que quand elle remonta au 5ème, elle n'hésita qu'un fraction de secondes avant de frapper à la porte de Davis. Ce dernier lui ordonna d'entrer. Hermione poussa la porte pour le retrouver derrière son bureau, un dossier à la main. Eh dire qu'il lui faisait peur au début. Maintenant, elle se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas différent des autres. Elle prit une inspiration et lâcha :

« Mr Davis, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire… »

« Je vous écoute, Mlle Granger. Que vous arrive-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il, sans pour autant la regarder.

« Je démissionne, Monsieur… »

Il leva les yeux rapidement, surpris. Il ne put murmurer qu'un :

« Quoi ? »

Hermione réitéra sa phrase alors que les traits de Davis se tendaient. Il s'écria :

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? »

« Tout à fait, Monsieur. Je vous enverrai ma lettre de démission un peu plus tard. Au revoir ! »

« Mais, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça…. »

Mais Hermione avait déjà tourné les talons. Elle l'entendit se lever et la suivre tout lui promettant d'augmenter son salaire ou alors de lui accorder plus de jours de repos. La brune ne l'écoutait pas. Tout d'un coup, elle se sentait libre et légère. Elle aurait dû le faire depuis bien longtemps, mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. Maintenant, il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, elle ne resterait pas. Daisy observait la scène, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche bée. C'était vrai que c'était un peu soudain, mais elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'apprécier ce travail. Elle n'arrivait plus à bien faire le boulot. Elle était jeune, elle avait toute la vie devant elle et elle pouvait faire quelque chose de bien plus intéressant. Mr Davis essayait toujours de la convaincre de rester, mais Hermione rangeait déjà ses affaires. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit la porte du bureau de Davis claquer. Il ne devait pas être content, mais maintenant, Hermione s'en moquait totalement. Daisy la fixait toujours. Elle ne résista pas à lui demander si elle était sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Hermione acquiesça. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis très longtemps.

« Si tu es sûre de toi, alors tant mieux, ma chère…. » Plaisanta Daisy. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment tu as pu tenir aussi longtemps… »

« C'est ce que je me dis aussi. » Soupira Hermione avec un sourire.

« Tu vas faire quoi alors ? »

« Tu sais quoi, je n'en sais absolument rien. Mais je vais bien trouver quelque chose. »

Hermione avait une petite boule au ventre. Elle se lançait dans cet inconnu qui la terrifiait encore quelques temps auparavant. Elle apprenait doucement à contrôler cette peur ridicule, mais ce n'était pas évident, d'où la boule au ventre. En revanche, ce n'était rien comparé à ce sentiment de liberté. Hermione termina de ranger ses affaires puis quand elle eut fini, elle dit au revoir à son amie. Elles se reverraient, c'était sûr, mais certainement pas au Ministère. La brune prit sa veste et sortit pour de bon du bâtiment. L'air était chaud mais le ciel était assez nuageux. Mais ce n'était pas un problème. Hermione se sentait tellement bien que rien ne pouvait la déranger. Elle erra un petit moment sur le Chemin de Traverse avant d'aller faire un tour dans Londres. Il était à peine 3h de l'après-midi. Ce soir, elle avait rendez-vous avec Josh, elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Mais, elle avait du temps.

Toute l'après-midi, elle se promena, profitant de cette nouvelle liberté. Ca lui faisait énormément de bien. Ce ne fut que vers 6h qu'elle rentra chez elle. Hermione se posa un instant, heureuse. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, à présent. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver quoi. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Et pas qu'un peu. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait se préparer pour voir Josh ce soir. Etrangement, elle n'avait pas envie d'en faire trop. Une jupe, un T-shirt avec une veste et un peu de maquillage et le tour serait joué. Donc, ça ne lui prendrait pas trop de temps. Elle se permit un peu plus de détente, un livre sur les genoux et un verre de jus de pomme à la main. Elle n'était pas spécialement pressée de voir Josh. Le jour d'avant, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le fait qu'il insiste comme ça. Mais bon, elle avait voulu lui faire plaisir et avait accepté le rendez-vous de ce soir. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment était pourquoi ça l'ennuyait de le voir. C'était vrai, elle avait travaillé un mois de long pour arriver à ce résultat et maintenant, elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle était parfois plus stressée de voir Draco qu'elle ne l'était avec Josh.

Eh dire que Draco ne voulait plus la voir à cause de Josh. C'était ridicule. Personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de voir quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait. Stupide idée ! Et ces regards qu'il avait eus, c'était vraiment étrange. Il se forçait, mais à quoi ? Elle commençait à le connaître maintenant. Elle pouvait dire comment il se sentait rien que par un regard. La preuve avec la soirée. Elle avait bien vu qu'il n'était pas à son aise. Comme le soir d'avant, il n'était lui-même. Elle pouvait le dire. Elle aurait voulu savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle n'osait plus parler avec lui, elle bafouillait comme avec Josh, avant…. Comme avec Josh avant ?

Hermione se redressa brutalement. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant, ça paraissait tellement simple qu'elle se gifla mentalement. Cependant, c'était très étrange, c'était arrivé tellement naturellement, tellement doucement. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. Mais elle devait bien mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait : elle était tombée amoureuse de Draco Malfoy, tout simplement. Tout s'expliquait : le fait qu'elle veuille le revoir, ou même le voir simplement, parler avec lui, le fait que le baiser de la dernière fois l'avait tellement bouleversée. Mais elle ne savait pas si c'était réciproque. Elle ne saurait que si elle lui posait la question. Aurait-elle le courage ? Peut-être… Avec un peu de chance. En tout cas, la journée avait été pleine de révélation et maintenant, elle se sentait un peu mieux, soulagée.

Quand elle regarda l'heure, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 7h15. Elle se mit en route pour la chambre et regarda son dressing. Elle ne savait pas quoi mettre d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller. C'était assez particulier, elle allait devoir 'rompre' avec lui sans même vraiment sortir avec lui. Au bout de vingt minutes, elle avait enfin choisi ses vêtements et remettait une touche de mascara dans la salle de bain. Quand elle eut fini ça, il était presque 8h et la sonnette se faisait déjà entendre. Hermione se hâta dans le couloir et prit sa veste en passant. Puis, elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Josh qui l'attendait patiemment. Non ! C'était sûr, elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui. Il la salua et la complimenta sur sa tenue. Elle le remercia et dit qu'il était temps de se mettre en route.

Josh l'emmena dans un petit bar à la mode. A l'intérieur, les murs étaient argentés avec un carrelage blanc. Le plafond, soutenu par une dizaine de colonnes éparpillées un peu partout mélangeait les deux couleurs de la salle. Le tout donnait un résultat très tape-à-l'œil et flashy. Hermione sentit une migraine monter avec toute cette lumière. Josh la dirigea dans la salle et ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un petit coin tranquille. Ils commandèrent un verre et le jeune homme entama la discussion. Sur lui, bien entendu. Hermione l'avait déjà remarqué la dernière fois, il parlait toujours de lui. C'était énervant. Elle n'avait même pas eu envie de lui répondre. Les seules fois où elle l'avait fait, il avait trouvé quelque chose à redire. Comment avait-elle pu fantasmer sur un gars pareil ? Comme quoi, il fallait vraiment que sa vie bouge et c'était arrivé grâce à Draco.

La soirée débuta doucement, avec Josh qui était reparti dans son monologue. Hermione l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite tout en observant les gens. Il y avait des personnes bizarres. Comment pouvait-on avoir autant de plaisir à mettre en avant cette richesse superficielle ? Elle ne comprendrait jamais ce besoin de s'afficher. Soudain, ce fut la main de Josh se posant sur la sienne qui la ramena sur Terre. Elle sortit de ses pensées et fixa le jeune homme qui répéta sa question :

« Je ne t'ai vu cet après-midi, tu avais pris ta journée ? »

« Non, j'ai démissionné… » Lâcha Hermione.

« Tu as quoi ? »

Hermione ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il avait très bien compris. Et voilà, il était reparti. Hermione l'observa un instant et des questions lui vinrent à l'esprit. Elle le coupa dans son monologue sur le fait que Mr Davis ne devait pas être un si mauvais patron… et elle demanda :

« A ton avis, ça faisait combien de temps que je travaillais pour lui ? »

Josh s'arrêta net tout en enlevant sa main et la dévisagea. Il mit un petit moment à répondre puis lâcha finalement :

« Je sais pas, deux, trois mois… »

« J'ai travaillé pour Nigel Davis pendant deux ans et sept mois. »

« T'es sûre ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il fallait quand même oser la poser, cette question. Elle ramena son regard sur lui avant de continuer ses questions :

« Josh, pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi ? Comme ça, du jour au lendemain ? »

« Hum… ouah… ça c'est de la question. »

Elle avait quand même réussi à la déstabiliser. Mais seulement pour un court instant, puisqu'il reprit :

« Parce que tu es b… intelligente et mignonne en plus. »

« Arrête, deux ans que je travaille pour Davis et tu me remarques seulement quand je change de look… Donc, en gros, si j'avais 5 kilo de plus, une acné tardive et des lunettes, tu ne m'aurais pas remarqué ? »

Josh perdit soudain contenance pour de bon et son visage changea d'expression. Comme un enfant qu'on venait de prendre en train de faire une bêtise. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira bruyamment. Puis avec une voix grave et extrêmement sérieuse, il se lança :

« Ecoute, Hermione, je ne suis pas différent des autres. J'aime ce qui est beau. Et ne me parle pas de beauté intérieure, j'y crois pas… Enfin, je veux dire, c'est pas la première chose qu'on voit chez une personne. Alors, oui, je remarque plus facilement une beauté, je suis assez superficiel, mais j'assume. »

« Je ne suis pas superficielle…. » Murmura Hermione. « Je remarque une personne parce qu'elle est intéressante, pas parce qu'elle est belle… »

« J'ai du mal à te croire. Tu as déjà dû craquer pour quelqu'un parce qu'il était beau ? »

« Oui, toi… » Lâcha-t-elle en le fixant d'un air de reproche. « Ne le prend pas mal, mais… »

« Ca collera pas entre nous ? » Termina-t-il en souriant.

Hermione acquiesça doucement. Elle était étonnée de le voir aussi compréhensif et posé mais il avait perdu son masque. Malheureusement, ça ne changeait pas les sentiments d'Hermione qui avaient évolué en si peu de temps. Même, il restait toujours un peu arrogant. Il lui proposa gentiment de la raccompagner chez elle et Hermione accepta. Josh paya les consommations et ils sortirent du bar. Ils marchaient en silence, l'air frais du mois d'avril les faisant frissonner légèrement. Dans une rue calme, ils purent transplaner sans être vus. Ils atterrirent devant la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione, comme la dernière fois. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Hermione disait au revoir à un rêve, sans regret. Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence puis la brune murmura :

« Ecoute, Josh, hum… »

Il rigola légèrement et plaisanta :

« J'ai jamais aimé les banalités. Je préfère aller droit au but. C'est dommage. Mais c'est comme ça. On ne va pas en faire un plat. Sans regret ! Alors, bonne nuit Hermione. Peut-être un de ces jours ! »

« Bonne nuit Josh ! » Souffla Hermione.

Elle regarda Josh transplaner avant de rentrer dans son appartement. Sans réfléchir ni même regarder l'heure, elle se déshabilla et se coucha immédiatement. Cette journée avait été riche en émotions et elle était encore plus épuisée qu'avant. Elle tomba dans un sommeil profond sans rêve. Elle était libre et claire dans ses idées.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva de bonne humeur. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Mais pour le moment, elle avait besoin de se ressourcer. De faire le point sur ce dernier mois. Oui, elle ressentait quelque chose pour Draco, quelque chose de fort. Mais elle ne savait pas ce que lui, ressentait. Et elle allait mettre en application ce qu'il lui avait appris. D'une manière un peu forte certes, mais elle voulait confirmer ses doutes par rapport à ses sentiments. Il ne les reconnaîtrait pas facilement. Hermione n'était pas très manipulatrice, mais pour une fois, elle pouvait faire des efforts.

En attendant de mettre en œuvre son idée, elle avait décidé le matin même d'aller voir ses parents. De ce fait, elle passa la matinée à préparer ses valises pour un week-end. Quand elle fut prête, elle transplana et atterrit devant la porte de chez parents. Elle sonna pour prévenir qu'elle entrait puis elle pénétra dans la maison. Ca lui faisait du bien de revenir chez elle, là où elle avait grandi. Elle avança dans le couloir et vit son père dans le salon, un livre à la main, toujours assis dans son fauteuil préféré. Au fond, sa mère était dans la cuisine, qui quand elle vit sa fille, lâcha tout et vint à sa rencontre. Bien sûr, Mme Granger râla qu'Hermione aurait au moins pu prévenir, mais elle avait ce sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Mr Granger vint aussi saluer sa fille puis toute la famille alla s'asseoir sous la véranda.

La maison était vraiment au bord de la mer, surplombant la plage. Quand on s'asseyait sous la véranda, on pouvait voir les vagues, mais aussi la jetée où tous ces touristes aimaient se balader. L'air marin était toujours agréable, même si le vent rafraichissait l'atmosphère. Hermione et son père s'assirent autour de la table, alors que Mme Granger ramenait les boissons. La brune profitait de l'instant. Elle écoutait ses parents qui se chamaillaient déjà pour savoir quelle boisson Mr Granger pouvait boire. C'était toujours amusant de les voir faire. Quand tout le monde fut servi, la mère d'Hermione remarqua :

« Tu as l'air en forme… »

« Oui, je vais bien. J'ai eu une semaine difficile, mais maintenant ça va mieux… » Répondit Hermione en souriant.

« En tout cas, tu es très mignonne, j'aime beaucoup cette robe… » Continua Mme Granger.

« Merci, maman ! »

Et voilà, les conversations étaient lancées. C'était tellement simple avec ses parents, parfois Hermione en était vraiment surprise. Alors que d'autres se plaignaient, se rebellaient, elle avait toujours eu une bonne relation avec ses parents, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Son père demanda :

« Et le travail, toujours aussi dur ? »

« J'ai démissionné, hier… » Souffla Hermione.

Mr et Mme Granger soupirèrent un peu avant de prendre cet air soulagé. Mme questionna sa fille sur les causes de ce brusque changement et Hermione se lança dans la narration de ce dernier mois. Elle omit bien entendu la partie du contrat où elle avait payé. Mais elle ne tut aucun autre détail. Elle leur parla de l'aide de Draco en disant qu'il lui avait permis de reprendre confiance en elle. Elle narra son relooking, la soirée où elle avait embrassé Draco, le ras-le-bol complet et enfin la démission. Hermione ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle avait vu ses parents aussi contents pour elle. Ils discutèrent encore un petit bout de temps tous les trois. Puis Hermione monta son sac dans sa chambre qui n'avait pas changé et décida d'aller faire un tour à pied.

Ca lui faisait un bien fou de marcher dans ces rues qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle aimait cet endroit. Pendant qu'elle se baladait tranquillement, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire par rapport à Draco. Elle verrait bien si ça marcherait ou pas. Elle espérait que oui. Elle traîna au bord de la plage pendant toute l'après-midi et rentra chez elle en début de soirée. Elle retrouva sa mère derrière les fourneaux. Hermione décida d'aller l'aider un peu. Mme Granger en profita pour parler avec sa fille. Elle avait bien remarqué le trouble d'Hermione et ce qui perturba la brune fut que sa mère s'était rendue compte de ses sentiments pour Draco. Quand Hermione lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé avec le blond, Mme Granger affirma que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas être indifférent. La façon de se comporter avec la brune était quand même assez claire. Il avait baissé sa garde un instant et quand il s'en était rendu compte, il avait remis son masque. Etonnamment, ça ressemblait un peu à ce que Casey et Kayla lui avaient dit la dernière fois. Ca ne devait pas être loin de la vérité et ça expliquait aussi le comportement qu'il avait eu la dernière fois à l'agence. Hermione lui parla alors vaguement de son idée et Mme Granger dit que c'était un peu tordu, mais que ça pouvait fonctionner.

La soirée se passa doucement et le lendemain, Hermione se sentait en pleine forme. Elle se mit sous la véranda et rédigea sa lettre de démission. Ca ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps, comparé à la deuxième lettre qu'elle voulait écrire. Celle là était destinée à Draco. Ce n'était pas évident car toute son idée était basée sur cette missive. Toute la matinée, elle chercha ses mots pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments à demi-mots. Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait, mais il était assez borné quand il le voulait. Elle ne devait pas le mettre au pied du mur avec une déclaration romantique, genre 'mon amour pour toujours'. Ca le bloquerait. Elle devait le faire en douceur et surtout qu'il n'ait pas l'impression qu'il était obligé. Il avait le choix et elle attendait une réponse, quelque qu'elle soit. Avec le tout combiné, Hermione réécrivit la lettre au moins quatre fois. Elle ne la termina qu'à l'heure du repas. Demain, elle déposerait les deux lettres. Puis, elle préparerait ses affaires, direction la France. Elle avait besoin de vacances. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, quant à la suite des évènements aussi bien au niveau personnel que professionnel. Elle devait faire le point avant de commencer une nouvelle vie. Elle allait prendre le temps de réfléchir à son prochain boulot et elle attendrait de voir la réaction de Draco. Maintenant, c'était à lui de jouer.

* * *

**Notes d'auteur**: Je sais, la fin est un peu bizarre, mais je ne voulais pas qu'Hermione tombe dans les bras de Draco tout de suite. Je voulais qu'elle prenne un peu de temps pour le laisser réfléchir. Et il y a aussi le fait qu'elle a besoin de vacances. Faut dire aussi que je lui ai fait pété un petit câble. Mais je pense que c'est compréhensible. Une manière de voir que le contrat a fonctionné en quelque sorte.

Donc voilà, le chapitre montre surtout qu'Hermione prend conscience qu'elle a marre de sa vie et qu'elle veut que ça change. Oui, elle voit aussi que Josh est ... pas bien pour elle. En même temps, c'est un Draco/Hermione.

Enfin bref...

S'il vous plait messieurs dames, pensez à laisser un petit commentaire, une petite review pour la gentille auteure, s'il vous plait...Non, l'auteur ne supplie pas les lecteurs... LOL!

A bientôt pour la suite!

**Fire**


	8. Echec et mat

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire... **

**Yes I did it! I did it (là, je me sens un peu comme Dora, mais passons!) Désolé, j'ai encore été longue, je sais, mais y'aeu un truc sympa entre temps, vous connaissez ça : la RENTREE ! **

**Mais bon, c'est fait! Dernier chapitre en ligne... J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. J'essaie toujours de faire de mon mieux. **

**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un petit commentaire, c'est vraiment une bonne source de motivation. Donc, _MERCI _à tout le monde. Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui ont ajouté cette fic en favorie et/ou alert. **

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Echec et mat.**

_3 semaines plus tard…. _

Jamais Draco Malfoy n'aurait pu imaginer que trois semaines pouvaient être aussi longues. Parfois, le temps passait un peu plus vite, mais en général, le blond regardait les heures défiler. Il fallait aussi dire qu'il manquait de sommeil. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir une nuit complète, étant debout vers 4h du matin. C'était insoutenable. De plus, la fatigue le rendait irritable au plus haut point, si bien qu'il engueulait la plupart de ses employés. Pourtant, il avait essayé de faire quelque chose. Mais rien ne fonctionnait. Draco ne savait pas vraiment dire ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Aucun problème majeur en vue, que ce soit au niveau de l'argent, des contrats et de tout le reste. Bien sûr, une petite voix dans son esprit lui soufflait de temps en temps la raison de cet état, mais il la refoulait tant bien que mal. Mais malgré tout ça, il ne pouvait pas toujours contrôler ses pensées, surtout avec cette lettre qui trônait sur le bureau depuis trois semaines. Draco se souvenait encore de ce lundi-là…

_Flash-back. _

_Draco venait d'arriver à l'agence vers 8h, comme tous les lundis matins. Il aimait bien être le premier. Comme ça, il avait un petit peu de temps pour organiser ses rendez-vous de la journée, au calme. Ce n'était pas toujours évident avec Casey et Kayla qui passaient leur temps à piailler dans les couloirs. Bien sûr, ça mettait de l'ambiance, mais ça déconcentrait le blond. Quand il entra dans son bureau, il se mit immédiatement au travail. Il avait deux contrats aujourd'hui et la journée risquait d'être longue. Le premier en était à l'étape deux, mais le deuxième venait tout juste de franchir l'étape un, il y avait encore beaucoup de boulot à faire. Sans perdre de temps, il se plongea dans les deux dossiers, si bien qu'il ne vit pas les heures passer. Ce fut quand Nicole lui apporta son courrier qu'il se rendit qu'il était 10h30. Il allait être en retard. Sans plus attendre, il se mit en route. _

_Comme il le pensait, la fin de matinée fut très longue. La cliente était une peste pure et dure. C'était pour ça qu'elle n'arrivait pas à séduire son Mr Parfait. Elle en faisait beaucoup trop. Ce genre de filles était très dur à contrôler et à diriger. Casey et Kayla faisaient tout leur possible pour lui faire comprendre que l'excentricité n'était pas forcément toujours une bonne chose, mais la cliente ne voulait rien entendre. Draco les écoutait distraitement. C'était toujours la même chose depuis un certain temps : à chaque relooking, il revoyait encore celui d'Hermione. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever ce jour de la tête, car c'était certainement là que tout avait commencé à déraper. Le problème était de savoir si c'était en mal ou en bien et Draco ne trouvait pas de réponse valable. _

_Eh dire que trois jours auparavant, il avait refusé l'amitié d'Hermione pour une excuse bidon. Mais il ne pouvait pas la revoir, il ne le devait pas. Ca serait…. Il ne savait même pas dire ce que ça serait. Il ne trouvait pas les mots. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, il ne la reverrait plus, ou alors par accident. Pas parce qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. C'était mieux ainsi…. N'est-ce pas ? Il devait surtout arrêter de penser à ça. Le contrat avec Hermione Granger était fini, ainsi que tout lien qu'ils avaient pu avoir ensemble. Un point, c'était tout ! Draco secoua la tête pour ôter les dernières pensées de son esprit et se concentra à nouveau sur sa cliente. La matinée fut interminable mais elle se termina enfin vers 1h de l'après-midi. Les filles et lui retournèrent à l'agence afin d'y déjeuner. _

_L'après-midi démarra de la même façon. Pourtant, quand il descendit boire son café, il surprit une conversation qui le laissa pantois. Casey et Kayla discutaient dans la salle de détente. La première racontait : _

_« J'étais devant son bureau, tu vois, j'avais envie de savoir si elle se sentait un peu mieux. Je pensais réussir à la voir quand elle reviendrait du déjeuner… »_

_Draco ne douta pas un instant qu'elle parlait d'Hermione. Ca avait l'air d'être un sacré scoop. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le blond écouta le reste de la conversation. _

_« Donc, j'ai attendu devant son bureau. Et le temps passait. Puis y'a Daisy qui est arrivée et elle m'a demandé ce que je faisais là. Donc, je lui ai dit que je voulais voir Mina. Et là… tu vas pas me croire. Daisy m'a répondu que j'avais le temps d'attendre car… » Elle fit une sorte de pause dramatique puis reprit : « Hermione a démissionné vendredi. »_

_« Non, c'est pas vrai ? » S'exclama Kayla. _

_« Si je te le dis. J'en revenais pas. »_

_Draco était soudain très attentif à la discussion. Hermione avait donc démissionné. C'était mieux comme ça. Davis était vraiment un patron horrible. Elle méritait tellement mieux. Tout allait bien dans la vie d'Hermione maintenant : un nouveau look, un nouveau job, un nouveau petit ami… Casey continua : _

_« Donc, j'ai décidé de passer à l'appartement d'Hermione. J'ai sonné et là, qui ouvre la porte ? Dan, le cousin de Mina, je sais pas si tu te souviens de lui…. »_

_La discussion dériva un peu à ce moment là. Casey parla de ce Dan. Apparemment, ils avaient bavardé à deux et ils devaient diner ensemble bientôt. Histoire de fille ! Quand la jeune fille expliqua pourquoi il était dans l'appartement d'Hermione, ça redevint plus intéressant : _

_« Donc à un moment, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Apparemment, Mina est partie en France, si je ne me trompe pas. Dan m'a expliqué qu'elle lui laissait l'appart le temps qu'elle était partie… »_

_« Mais et Josh ? » Coupa Kayla. _

_« Justement, j'y viens… Il m'a raconté que Mina avait besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour elle, ce que je comprends, je dois dire… Mais bon, toujours est-il que Dan a continué en disant que d'après ce qu'il avait compris, Mina avait eu une mauvaise expérience avec un petit ami potentiel. Que ça ne s'était pas bien passé du tout. Elle s'est rendue compte que le mec en question n'était pas pour elle… J'ai immédiatement su que c'était Josh. Alors, après je l'ai appelé et elle m'a tout confirmé. Elle avait compris que Josh ne s'intéressait à elle que pour son physique et que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait. Il lui a même dit clairement… Je lui ai aussi demandé quand elle revenait, mais elle ne sait pas quand… Donc, voilà, les dernières nouvelles. » Conclut Casey. _

_Kayla s'extasia sur ce scoop. Draco qui avait vraiment tout écouté ne savait pas comment prendre cette nouvelle. D'un côté, il était content pour Hermione, mais de l'autre… Il n'arrivait même pas à mettre un mot sur ses pensées. Casey et Kayla discutèrent un peu avec lui, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il se sentait las d'un coup et avait besoin d'être seul. D'autant plus qu'il allait bientôt devoir se mettre en route. Après avoir marmonné un truc incompréhensible, il tourna les talons et remonta dans son bureau. Hermione était partie… Sans Josh…. Décidemment, ce contrat aura vraiment foiré sur tous les points. Enfin, à part le relooking qui avait plutôt bien fonctionné, mais le reste… C'était un échec total ! Draco décida de mettre son trouble sur cette excuse : il avait échoué. Alors pourquoi cette révélation lui faisait ni chaud ni froid ? _

_Quand il fut assis derrière son bureau, Draco prit le courrier et commença à ouvrir les enveloppes d'un air absent. Son esprit vagabondait encore sur Hermione. Il n'en revenait pas. Elle avait tout lâché, absolument tout, comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, mais elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était lancée. Il eut soudain envie de la voir pour la féliciter. Elle méritait mieux que cette vie qu'il avait découvert en un mois. Mais elle n'était pas là et Draco n'avait pas le temps de faire un saut en France. De plus, il se souvint d'un coup qu'il ne la verrait plus. Par Merlin ! Il fallait que son esprit comprenne que ce contrat était terminé. _

_Il lui restait encore trois enveloppes à ouvrir, mais il allait être vraiment en retard. Pourtant, il ne put bouger quand il les regarda. Une en particulier. C'était une enveloppe très fine, sans timbre avec un seul mot écrit dessus : Draco. Malgré lui, son pouls s'accéléra. C'était l'écriture d'Hermione. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Comme un idiot, il tâta l'enveloppe, comme si la brune se cachait à l'intérieur. Draco resta deux minutes à observer le bout de papier avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Le cœur battant, il la parcourut une fois sans en comprendre les trois quarts. Il dut la relire au moins deux fois avant de tout assimiler. _

_S'il n'avait pas entendu ce que Casey avait dit un peu plus tôt, Draco aurait franchement pu être surpris. Mais, Hermione lui racontait simplement ce qu'il s'était passé ces quelques derniers jours : sa démission, le rendez-vous foiré avec Josh, son départ en France. Mais à partir du deuxième paragraphe, l'esprit de Draco tenta décrypter les mots. Pourtant, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Hermione le remerciait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui avait redonné confiance en elle et même si le but final du contrat n'avait pas abouti, elle ne considérait pas ça comme un échec. Et il ne devait pas le prendre comme ça non plus. C'était elle qui avait changé d'avis en cours de route. Ensuite, elle lui disait qu'elle avait adoré passer ce mois avec lui parce qu'il était d'une compagnie agréable et qu'elle aimerait bien le revoir, malgré les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit. Ce furent certainement les derniers mots de la lettre qui le laissèrent sans voix : _

'_Tu peux m'appeler quand tu en as envie. Mon numéro de portable est inscrit dans le contrat.'_

_Il relisait cette phrase encore et encore. Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi elle lui disait ça, mais il n'avait plus temps de penser à ça. Il était très en retard pour son rendez-vous. Cependant, durant tout le reste de l'après-midi, il ne put cesser de penser à cette lettre… _

_Fin du flash-back. _

Autant dire que Draco avait relu cette lettre plusieurs fois. L'écriture d'Hermione était douce mais assurée et il aimait bien la regarder de temps en temps. Il avait tellement parcouru ces mots, qu'il connaissait maintenant presque par cœur. C'était ridicule, il le savait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Par ailleurs, son humeur ne s'améliorait pas avec le temps. Même Rachel y allait avec des pincettes quand elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. Alors, autant dire que pour Casey et Kayla, c'était pire. Elles s'en prenaient souvent plein la figure, mais elles le faisaient toujours avec le sourire. En même temps, si elles avaient l'idée saugrenue de répondre, ça aurait été certainement pire. Draco le savait bien, il était toujours en train de râler, mais il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses humeurs, c'était vraiment terrible. Même ses clientes en faisaient les frais parfois, mais il essayait toujours de garder son calme et de sourire poliment.

Le pire dans tout ça était la nuit, dans ses rêves qui le maintenaient éveillé. Son inconscient n'arrêtait de divaguer sur Hermione. C'était comme s'il revivait tous les jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Bien au contraire… Ca n'allait vraiment pas dans l'esprit du blond. Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il ne connaissait pas de moyen efficace pour arrêter tout ça. Et voilà ! Encore une fois, il était déconcentré et faisait mal son travail, ce qui était inacceptable. Il avait monté cette agence tout seul et il se devait de la faire tourner. Il aimait son job, c'était une raison suffisante pour bien faire son boulot. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui faisait un travail passionnant. Il chassa la brune de son esprit (du moins il essaya) et retourna à ses dossiers. Le temps passa un peu plus vite, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Draco décrocha machinalement, mais cela lui rappela un évènement de la semaine dernière.

_Flash-back_

_Ca faisait une semaine que Draco avait ouvert la lettre d'Hermione. Elle restait posée sur son bureau et parfois, le blond en lisait quelques mots. C'était surtout la dernière phrase qu'il parcourait souvent. Hermione lui suggérait ouvertement de lui téléphoner. Au départ, il s'était dit que c'était ridicule. Mais la phrase faisait son chemin dans l'esprit du blond, si bien que le contrat d'Hermione n'avait même pas encore rejoint les archives. Il restait sur le bureau, à côté de la lettre. Parfois, en plein de la journée, il se surprenait à envisager de l'appeler, rien que pour savoir comment se passaient ses vacances. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire si elle répondait. Pourtant l'idée lui trottait souvent dans la tête. _

_Ce jour-là, il avait deux heures de libre et il voulait organiser la suite des contrats. C'était toujours un boulot monstre, surtout après la première entrevue, celle où Draco cernait un peu mieux le personnage. Mais son esprit ne voulait toujours pas fonctionné normalement. Il avait passé une heure avec le contrat d'Hermione devant lui à se demander s'il devait l'appeler ou pas. Il lisait le numéro encore et encore, la main sur le combiné du téléphone. Soupirant bruyamment, il commença à composer le numéro, mais raccrocha aussitôt. Il répéta la même action trois fois de suite. Il hésitait et il détestait ça. Draco Malfoy savait toujours ce qu'il voulait, mais il devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas le cas à ce moment là. C'était insupportable. Finalement, à la quatrième fois, il laissa sonner tout en improvisant dans la tête des bouts de scénarios. Soudain, il entendit à l'autre bout de la ligne : _

_« Allô ? »_

_Comme un gamin, il raccrocha le combiné immédiatement. Elle avait décroché, il avait entendu sa voix. Et… il lui avait raccroché au nez. Mais quel abruti ! Il pesta contre lui-même et repoussa le contrat d'Hermione loin devant lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise et il ne savait même pas dire pourquoi…_

_Fin du flash-back_

Il avait vraiment été stupide ce jour-là. Il espérait seulement qu'Hermione ne savait pas que c'était lui qui avait appelé. Entre temps, il avait appris que Casey téléphonait assez souvent à la brune. Ainsi, parfois, quand il allait dans la salle de détente, il avait un peu de nouvelles : où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées…Encore une fois, il ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il faisait, si bien que ça devait la troisième fois qu'il faisait répéter son interlocuteur. Draco réussit tout de même à prendre quelques notes avant de raccrocher. Il regarda une nouvelle ses dossiers avant d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il ordonna d'entrer et vit Rachel pénétrer dans le bureau. Elle s'assit en face de lui et le fixa de ses yeux violets avant de dire :

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe, Drake ? T'es ailleurs depuis un certain temps… »

« Je sais… » Grogna le blond.

« Hier, Casey m'a dit que tu avais passé tes nerfs sur elle. Ca ne t'était jamais arrivé. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre, la pauvre. Il faut te ressaisir. »

« Tu crois que je n'essaie pas. » S'énerva-t-il. « Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur à recevoir une leçon, Rachel. »

« J'avais remarqué… » Lâcha-t-elle méchamment. « Mais la moindre des choses serait de t'excuser auprès de Casey. Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle a fait de mal. »

« Ouais, c'est bon, j'irais le faire… »

Rachel se leva, semblant satisfaite. Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de sortir, elle fit face au blond une nouvelle fois et dit :

« T'es plus le même depuis le contrat avec la petite Granger. Surtout depuis qu'il est fini d'ailleurs…. »

Draco se renfrogna immédiatement. Il savait quelque part en lui que Rachel avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. En fait, c'était le contrat en lui-même qui avait été bizarre, pas le reste autour, enfin… Il avait mal à la tête maintenant. Il devait travailler mais il n'en avait plus le courage, même s'il savait qu'il devait se mettre en route dans peu de temps. Se levant, il alla s'allonger sur le sofa et ferma les yeux. Il avait un grand besoin de se reposer. La fatigue qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers temps commençait vraiment à peser. Il ne sut pas combien de minutes il resta sur le canapé, mais cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Draco se fit une note mentale aussi d'appeler sa cliente, car il n'avait pas la force d'aller la voir. Il était trop épuisé pour ça. Puis il referma les yeux et tomba dans une sorte de sommeil à moitié réparateur.

Environ une heure plus tard, quelqu'un frappait à sa porte et Rachel entra sans attendre la permission. Draco émergea doucement alors que la brune s'asseyait dans le fauteuil, un regard rempli de reproche. Il avait oublié d'appeler la cliente. Oups ! La boulette ! Le blond se redressa dans le canapé alors que la jeune femme se permettait de l'engueuler en bonne et due forme. En même temps, elle avait raison encore une fois. Il avait manqué un rendez-vous professionnel. Que devait-il faire dans ces cas-là ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. C'était la même chose qu'avec le contrat d'Hermione. L'un dans l'autre, il avait échoué, même si elle lui disait le contraire dans cette fameuse lettre. Bon, au moins, il pouvait appeler sa cliente et prétexter un empêchement de dernière minute. Ca passait toujours. Rachel le houspillait toujours et répéta qu'il devait aussi s'excuser auprès de Casey. L'esprit encore embué, il se leva et marmonna qu'il allait le faire immédiatement. Rachel, semblant encore une fois satisfaite de son petit effet le suivit alors qu'il sortait de son bureau.

Draco avait grand besoin d'un café. Rachel sur les talons, il prit la direction de la salle de détente, sachant qu'il risquait fort d'y retrouver Casey, surtout à cette heure-ci. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle d'attente, pour le moment du moins. Même Nicole avait quitté provisoirement son poste pour y boire un café et manger des pâtisseries. Qui les avait ramenées ? Une réponse s'imposa à son esprit, mais ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Quand Draco regarda dans la pièce, il y trouva tous les employés, un gâteau à la main, mais surtout ce gars, Dan, le nouveau petit ami de Casey et le cousin d'Hermione. Le plus étonnant était qu'il n'y avait aucun doute possible, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, Hermione et lui. Draco ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Il était un peu trop extraverti et sûr de lui. Mais il le faisait surtout penser à Hermione alors qu'il essayait toujours de l'effacer de sa mémoire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant (il était évident que ça ne fonctionnait pas réellement). Rachel et Draco entrèrent dans la pièce. La jeune femme salua le nouvel arrivant et intima le blond de faire pareil. Un peu à contrecœur, il baragouina :

« 'Lut ! »

« Bonjour Draco ! » Répondit Dan d'une voix enjouée mais qui sembla hypocrite aux oreilles du blond.

Sans attendre, il fixa Casey et tenta de bredouiller des excuses, choses pour lesquelles il n'était pas spécialiste :

« Casey, j'voulais t'dire pour d't'à-l'heure… j'm'excuse…j'avais pas à dire ça… » Bredouilla-t-il.

« Oh, c'est pas grave, c'est déjà oublié ! » Assura Casey.

Mais le blond voyait bien dans son regard qu'elle était contente d'avoir eu des excuses. Merlin ! Il détestait faire ça. Il fallait changer de sujet. Son regard se porta sur le carton de mignardises. Innocemment, il demanda tout en prenant un :

« Ca vient de qui ? »

« Devine ! » S'exclama Kayla.

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Kayla l'arrêta dans ses pensées en disant :

« Attends, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas une petite idée ! »

« C'est Hermione qui les a ramenés ! » Lâcha Dan.

Eh bien ! Il avait raison. Hermione était revenue et elle ne l'avait même pas prévenu. Non pas que ce soit étonnant mais quand même…Elle aurait pu…. Elle aurait pu… Faire quelque chose quoi ! Son visage dut se rembrunir car Casey s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Elle est partie aux toilettes, elle revient… »

Ce fut encore pire. Hermione se trouvait là, dans l'agence. Pourquoi avait-il mal au ventre d'un seul coup ? Il mâcha la bouchée de son gâteau, un goût amer dans la bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à avaler normalement et le morceau passa difficilement dans la gorge. Hermione revenait dans un instant. Et il n'arrivait plus à parler, tellement il avait la bouche sèche. Les autres personnes dans la pièce discutaient tranquillement ne voyant certainement pas son trouble, qui d'ailleurs empira quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Draco n'osa pas regarder, mais il repéra immédiatement le parfum d'Hermione. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas rester au même endroit, ça serait trop simple. Elle avança dans la pièce et alla se mettre aux côtés de son cousin, bien à la vue du blond. Il eut tout le loisir de la détailler. C'était dingue car le relooking avait réellement fonctionné. Elle portait un jean slim qui lui moulait les hanches, avec un T-shirt fleuri aux manches évasées. Elle avait aussi attaché ses cheveux en une simple queue, sa frange lui barrant le front. C'était basique, mais ça lui allait à merveille. Elle était magnifique. Hermione devait sentir le regard du blond sur elle car elle murmura en le fixant :

« Bonjour Draco ! »

« B'jour Hermione ! »

Merlin que c'était stupide ! Il se sentait bête, à ce moment-là. Il devait partir avant de se ridiculiser encore plus. Pourtant, ses jambes ne voulaient fonctionner normalement. Il restait là planté sur place comme un crétin, un regard hébété. Hermione le fixa encore un instant mais Dan la sortit de ses pensées :

« Faudrait peut-être y aller. Nol va nous attendre à l'entrée. »

« C'est vrai, allez hop ! on se met en route…Au revoir tout le monde ! Draco, à bientôt ! »

Il aurait dû répondre quelque chose d'intelligent. Ou même un simple mot ! Mais non, à la place, il avait tourné les talons et était monté dans son bureau sans un regard en arrière. Il s'était enfermé dans la pièce et s'était allongé sur le canapé une fois de plus après s'être servi un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu. Mais quel abruti fini ! Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Et pourquoi son cœur battait-il comme s'il venait de courir un marathon ? Même le fait d'être allongé n'arrangeait pas les choses, il se sentait toujours aussi mal. Il essaya de fermer les yeux pour tenter de se calmer, mais il voyait Hermione dans son esprit, comme si elle était là dans la pièce. Rouvrant les yeux violemment, il vérifia que ce n'était pas le cas, mais non, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Soupirant bruyamment, il fixa le plafond en silence. Il ne trouvait même pas de mot pour expliquer son état. Le fait d'être allongé et de boire un verre permit à son pouls de ralentir légèrement. Mais ce fut de courte durée car quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Oh ! Non ! Hermione venait le voir… La gorge sèche, il ordonna d'entrer et fut surpris de voir Casey, les traits tendus par la colère. Draco ouvrit la bouche tout en se redressant sur le sofa mais la jeune femme fut plus rapide et commença à lui crier dessus :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi en ce moment Drake ? Tu te rends que tout le monde en a marre de tes sautes d'humeur. T'es imbuvable et y'en a marre, vraiment, je te jure… Tu vois pas comment tu nous parles. Et encore, on supporte en serrant les dents, mais ça devient dur. Et Dan, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu lui parles comme ça à lui aussi ? Le pauvre, il a rien fait du tout. Y'en a vraiment marre, Drake. Et ton comportement avec Hermione. Un véritable salaud, en bonne et due forme. Elle ne comprend pas ta réaction de toute à l'heure. Je te jure, Drake, tout le monde en marre de toi en ce moment, même Nicole… Tu imagines, même Nicole te supporte plus…. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et Draco en profita pour lâcher :

« Je sais, j'suis désolé, j'sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment… »

Casey s'apprêtait à dire autre chose, mais apparemment la phrase de Draco dut la faire penser à quelque chose car son regard changea du tout au tout. Elle soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Avec un rictus, elle lança :

« Tu sais pas ce que tu as, hein ? T'es vraiment aveugle, en fait… Un simple mot : Hermione, mon cher… »

Draco sentit son cœur s'emballer à nouveau et son estomac se tordit. Il répondit en bafouillant à moitié :

« J'vois pas … ce que tu veux dire… »

« Oh ! Arrête, je t'en prie. T'es plus le même depuis ce contrat. Et c'est devenu encore pire quand tu as appris qu'elle était partie. Non… Même avant ça, depuis le baiser, en fait… »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Coupa-t-il.

« A ton avis ? Enfin, toujours est-il que tout le monde voit la même chose, sauf toi, qui est un expert pour se voiler la face. Mais il est là, le problème. Merde, Drake, il serait peut-être temps que tu fasse face à tes sentiments. Réagis un peu ! Je te laisse réfléchir à ça, j'dois rejoindre Dan… Bonne soirée, Boss ! »

Casey se leva et quitta le bureau sans avoir laissé le temps à Draco de répondre quoique ce soit. De toutes les manières, il n'aurait pas pu le faire, il était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour réagir. Il avala le reste de son verre d'une traite avant de s'en resservir un autre. Il avait bien compris ce que Casey avait essayé de lui dire et cela le mit en transe. Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà fait le lien entre le départ d'Hermione et son état, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Parce que dans ce cas, cela voulait dire que la relation avec la brune avait de l'importance et ce n'était pas acceptable. Ca ne pouvait se produire car Hermione n'était et ne devait rester qu'un contrat de plus. Malgré tout, en laissant ces mots traverser son esprit, Draco sut que ce n'était pas le cas. Hermione était bien plus, il le sentait. Il avait adoré ce mois passé avec elle, discuter avec elle comme deux vieux amis et pas comme une relation professionnelle banale. Il avait laissé les choses devenir ainsi car il en avait envie, tout comme il avait eu envie d'aller à la soirée avec elle, même si ça voulait dire revoir les gens du Ministère, dîner chez elle, encore mieux, il avait eu ce besoin irrépressible de l'embrasser, ne résistant plus à l'appel de ces lèvres. Alors oui, il avait cédé, et même si ça aurait plus simple d'oublier ce geste, il l'avait apprécié et ne le regrettait même pas. Casey avait raison sur certains points, il devait ouvrir les yeux. Arrêter de se dire qu'Hermione n'était qu'un contrat, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Le problème était qu'il était arrivé à ce résultat après six verres de Whisky Pur-Feu.

L'alcool lui montait à la tête, même en position allongée. Il sentait qu'il allait avoir une sacrée gueule de bois le lendemain matin. Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit sur le sofa dans le son bureau. Et il avait raison, il passa la nuit non seulement mal installé, mais aussi à se réveiller toutes les heures avec une envie de vomir. Autant dire que ça fut très long et il avait aucun remède à disposition. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se saouler dans son bureau. Il n'avait même pas la force de transplaner chez lui. Heureusement, vers les 6h du matin, il tomba dans un profond sommeil, même si l'envie de vomir était toujours aussi présente. Seulement, Draco était tellement fatigué que même les cauchemars ne réussirent pas à le réveiller. Seule la lumière du soleil quelques heures plus tard lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Enfin, ça plus le fait qu'il sentait une présence dans son bureau. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour s'habituer à la luminosité et quand il vit un peu plus clair, il regarda le fauteuil. Quand il découvrit la personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce, il laissa tomber son verre vide à terre et se redressa brutalement, ce qui n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Un mal de tête le lança violemment. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il venait de voir. Hermione était dans son bureau, assise sur ce fameux fauteuil, un sourire aux lèvres. Par Merlin ! Qu'elle était belle ! Une pure image romantique : les rayons du soleil donnaient une lueur dorée à ses cheveux. Elle portait un pantacourt en jean avec une chemise à carreaux.

Hermione le fixait avec un petit sourire timide, si craquant. Draco aurait pu apprécier s'il n'avait pas eu cette enclume dans la tête, si bien qu'il était obligé de la tenir entre ses mains. Quelle horreur ! Vive les gueules de bois ! Il aurait aussi voulu lui dire quelque chose d'intelligent ou de gentil mais la seule chose qui franchit ses lèvres fut une voix agressive qui disait :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il regretta aussitôt le ton de sa voix mais c'était parti tout seul. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione le prenne mal et qu'elle s'en aille mais à la place, elle avança un petit flacon posé sur la table vers lui tout en disant :

« Je pense que ça peut être utile… »

Draco regarda le flacon et vit que c'était une potion anti-gueule de bois. Il le prit et but le liquide d'une traite, sachant très bien qu'il faudrait au moins dix minutes avant que ça ne fasse effet. Hermione n'avait toujours pas bougé et le fixait toujours de la même façon. Etrangement, ça le mettait assez mal à l'aise et il n'arrivait pas à la regarder en retour. Et à cause de cet état, il lâcha encore une fois de manière méchante :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux signer un nouveau contrat ? »

Mais il ne pouvait pas se taire ! Dans son esprit, une voix lui criait qu'il devait être plus gentil mais à chaque fois que des mots sortaient de sa bouche, il était agressif. Hermione ne le prenait pas mal, elle gardait toujours son sourire sans faille. Elle rigola même légèrement sur la dernière phrase de Draco, puis elle répondit :

« Non, je ne veux pas signer un nouveau contrat. Je voulais juste te voir. » Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer : « Tu sais très bien ce que j'aimerais Draco… »

Il le savait ? Vraiment ? Il avait beau cherché dans sa mémoire, non, il ne le savait pas. De toute manière, ce petit effort réveilla son mal de tête temporairement. Hermione reprit :

« J'aimerais toujours qu'on soit amis… » Elle s'arrêta un instant puis murmura : « Ou plus… »

La voix de la brune était si basse qu'il dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre et quand il comprit les mots, il crut qu'il avait rêvé. Elle n'avait pas dit ça ? Il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose même si ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais elle fut plus rapide :

« Tu avais été assez clair sur ce point. Y'avait Josh. Mais maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas, alors, je me disais que… enfin voilà quoi ! »

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? La petite voix dans sa tête hurlait de joie. Mais il sentait que s'il répondait, ça ne collerait pas avec son esprit. Pourtant, il s'entendit dire :

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…. »

Draco n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir un si grand fossé entre ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il disait. Mais c'était pourtant le cas. Il devrait se mordre la langue avant de parler, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il essayait de la repousser le plus possible, même si ses pensées disaient le contraire. Malgré tout, Hermione restait assise, sans relever son ton méchant et ses refus. Elle reprit :

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« Je le sais, parce que… parce que… » S'énerva-t-il tout en bafouillant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était une mauvaise idée. En plus, il ne le pensait pas. Alors, c'était normal qu'il ne trouve pas de raison. Le pire était qu'il prenait conscience de se ridiculiser devant la brune. Il n'était pas cohérent du tout. Et elle devait s'en rendre compte. Toujours sans réagir aux agressions de Draco, elle regarda sa montre et se leva. Quoi ? C'était tout ? Elle venait, lui demandait d'être son ami et s'en allait sans un autre mot ? C'était quoi le but de la manœuvre ? Draco ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne la regarda même pas partir. De toutes les manières, il pouvait sentir le moindre de ses mouvements dans son dos. Mais il était trop fatigué pour faire le moindre geste. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'attendait à discerner le bruit de la porte se fermer, il trouva que ça prenait beaucoup de temps. Ce fut quand il entendit Hermione murmurer qu'il comprit pourquoi :

« J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi en France…. » Puis d'une voix à peine audible, elle ajouta : « Et pas qu'en simple ami… »

Puis la porte se ferma, le laissant seul dans ses pensées. Il n'y comprenait absolument rien. La voix d'Hermione était tellement faible, qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce fût réel. En tout cas, la potion faisait effet, il commençait à se sentir mieux. Il essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire, mais la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était la brune. Il ne devait pas. Il avait du travail aujourd'hui alors se motivant comme il le pouvait, il se leva et tituba jusqu'à son bureau puis parcourut les noms des dossiers. Ca aurait dû lui changer les idées, mais non, il avait toujours l'image d'Hermione dans la tête si bien que se concentrer était impossible. Au départ, c'était agréable, il était encore ensommeillé, mais au bout d'un moment, ça devint insupportable. Il devait absolument travailler aujourd'hui, mais il n'y arrivait pas du tout. Ca devenait franchement énervant. Elle était venue faire quoi exactement ? Lui donner cette potion et partir ? 'Je voulais juste te voir' avait-elle dit. Pourtant, il n'avait pas été très sympa avec elle, mais elle n'avait pas relevé. Pourquoi ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Il ne comprenait toujours pas et en plus, il n'avançait pas dans son boulot. Ca devenait vraiment infernal. Il fallait mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Ca avait trop duré, et Draco devait être fixé une fois pour toutes. Pestant, il se leva de sa chaise, lança un petit sort, histoire de se sentir plus propre avec de nouveaux vêtements et sortit de son bureau. Il alla directement dans la salle de détente, là où il était sûr de retrouver Casey et Kayla. Ce qui était le cas. Quand il entra dans la salle, elles le saluèrent. Draco leur rendit leur bonjour avant de demander :

« Vous savez où je peux trouver Hermione ? Elle est chez elle ? »

« Nope, elle doit être au magasin… » Répondit Casey.

« C'est de l'autre côté du parc. »

Au magasin ? De l'autre côté de la place ? Ca voulait dire quoi ? Il ne pouvait le savoir qu'en y allant. Et de toutes les manières, ce n'était pas son souci principal. Sans plus attendre, il sortit de l'agence et traversa le parc à grandes enjambées. Une fois de l'autre côté, il chercha du regard le magasin. Il remarqua la boutique avec le panneau 'Vendu' et devina que ça devait être ça. Il prit cette direction et regarda à travers la grande vitrine. Gagné ! Il vit Hermione à l'intérieur, en train de faire les peintures. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Il poussa la porte vitrée et entra dans le magasin. L'intérieur était impressionnant. Ca formait une sorte de petit amphithéâtre. Sur le côté droit, se trouvait un comptoir et juste à côté, un escalier menait à l'étage qui était en fait un immense balcon. Hermione tourna la tête immédiatement et le fixa, le regard étonné. Elle s'exclama :

« Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce… »

« Je peux savoir ce que voulait dire ta petite visite de ce matin ? Tu voulais quoi au juste, hein ? » Coupa-t-il.

Hermione posa son pinceau et s'approcha du blond, une petite lueur de colère dans les yeux. Elle lâcha :

« Ecoute, Draco, si tu es venu ici pour m'engueuler, tu peux repartir tout de suite, j'ai des choses à faire…. »

« C'est qui ? » Hurla une voix masculine provenant de l'étage.

« Draco, mais t'occupe, fais ton boulot, Dan…. »

« Et d'abord, c'est quoi cet endroit ? Ca veut dire quoi ça aussi ? » Cria encore une fois le blond.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer :

« C'est mon magasin. J'ai acheté ça avec l'aide de mes parents. Je prends ma vie en main. Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ? »

« Non ! » S'exclama-t-il plus brutalement qu'il ne s'y attendait.

« Bien… Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Je … je … Pourquoi tu m'as pas donné de nouvelles ? » Soupira-t-il, d'une voix étrangement calme et sincère.

Draco avait lâché ces mots sans pouvoir les contrôler. Le fait de se retrouver face à elle lui faisait perdre ses moyens et d'un coup, la petite voix dans sa tête s'était mise à hurler. Hermione le fixa un instant avant de répondre :

« Tu ne l'as pas fait non plus, que je sache… »

Il sourit, zen pour la première fois depuis un mois. Elle avait raison, il n'avait pas fait d'effort, alors pourquoi aurait-elle dû en faire ? Calme, il reprit :

« C'était bien la France ? »

« Super… C'était magnifique. Que veux-tu, Draco ?»

« Je… je ne sais pas justement…Ca rimait à quoi ta petite visite de ce matin ? »

« A rien, j'avais envie de te voir, c'est tout. »

« Non, c'est pas tout, Hermione ! J'aimerais juste comprendre, j'ai le droit non ? »

La brune ne répondit rien mais lui lança un sourire radieux. A quoi jouait-elle, nom d'un chien ? Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et but un verre d'eau. C'était une scène innocente, sans aucun intérêt réel, mais le blond enregistra cette image dans son esprit. Pourquoi ne lui répondait-elle pas ? Elle retourna vaquer à ses occupations, mais Draco ne comptait pas la laisser faire. Il s'approcha d'elle à nouveau et réitéra sa question, ce à quoi elle répondit :

« Je ne peux pas donner de réponse à des choses que tu ne veux même pas voir en face. »

Tout le calme qu'il avait réussi à retrouver s'envola d'un seul coup. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus claire ? Il en avait marre qu'elle reste toujours dans le vague. Il s'emporta :

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. J'en ai ras-le-bol que les gens me disent ça. Casey hier, toi maintenant… »

« C'est peut-être parce que c'est à toi de trouver les réponses, pas aux autres Draco ! » Explique Hermione calmement.

« Mais justement, je n'y arrive pas. »

Hermione s'approcha à son tour de lui. Elle vint si près de lui que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Il allait perdre ses moyens si elle restait proche de lui ainsi. Tout ce qu'il essayait de contenir depuis son entrée dans le magasin allait tomber en ruine. Son regard se posa un instant sur les lèvres de la brune avant de revenir sur ses yeux. Le temps s'arrêta un court instant. Il perdait encore plus pied, comme la dernière fois à l'appartement, après la soirée. Ce fut ce qu'Hermione lui dit qui le ramena sur Terre :

« Pourquoi tu m'as appelé et raccroché au nez, Draco ? »

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix si calme qu'il perdit contenance. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Pourtant, la petite voix dans sa tête lui hurlait des choses qu'il essayait encore de renier, mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur. Il tenta en bafouillant :

« Je … Je … »

Ridicule, comme toujours face à elle ! La proximité lui faisait perdre l'esprit. Hermione avait une petite lueur d'amusement dans le regard. Elle savait l'effet qu'elle lui faisait et elle en jouait. Résister devenait dur, vraiment dur. Par un quelconque effort de volonté, il tint encore le coup quelques minutes. La petite voix dans la tête lui ordonnait de l'embrasser, de céder à la pulsion. Là, à ce moment, il réalisa un peu ce que les autres voulaient dire. Ce contrat n'avait jamais été normal, pas comme les autres. Il le savait, se le répétait depuis un mois et demi mais il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi. Pourtant, il devait se l'avouer, il était attiré par Hermione. Elle avait toujours été son égal et lui tenait tête comme personne d'autre. C'était ce qui le perturbait tant, parce que pour une fois, il avait peut-être trouvé la personne qui pourrait lui convenir. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude à ce genre de choses. Toutes les relations qu'il avait eues n'avaient pas d'avenir, mais avec Hermione ça pouvait être le cas, quand il envisageait quelque chose, bien sûr. Ce qui était arrivé bien plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait juste une réaction de gamin : il avait peur, oui Draco Malfoy avait peur. Peur d'abaisser ses défenses, peur de souffrir, peur de la faire souffrir, car il était très loin d'être parfait, surtout en relation sentimentale. Pourtant, là, avec Hermione si proche de lui, le toisant du regard, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir normalement. La brune qui devait voir son trouble, demanda :

« Alors ? »

Et là, toutes ses dernières défenses tombèrent. Il n'avait plus aucune résistance et céda à ses pulsions. Il ne sut dire qui franchit les derniers centimètres entre eux, mais il s'entendit dire :

« Et puis merde ! »

Leurs lèvres se posèrent l'une sur l'autre et Draco prit le visage d'Hermione en coupe. Le baiser démarra lentement, juste un petit bisou, mais très rapidement, il se transforma en quelque chose de plus intense. La brune plaça ses mains sur la taille du blond alors que le baiser s'approfondissait. Hermione entrouvrit les lèvres, l'invitant à plus. Il ne se fit pas prier et leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre dans un ballet passionné. Draco sentait son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait tellement bien. Pourtant, à un moment, il arrêta le baiser et murmura :

« J'suis pas un type bien, Hermione. »

Il essayait encore de trouver des excuses pour ne pas se laisser aller, mais Hermione sourit et répondit :

« Je sais… »

Draco se doutait qu'elle savait. Elle l'avait vu évolué pendant sept ans. Cédant de nouveau à la tentation, il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres puis tenta autre chose :

« J'ai tout un tas de défauts très vilains… »

« Comme tout le monde ! »

Elle avait toujours réponse à tout et ça lui plaisait. Mais il devait la prévenir d'une dernière chose avant de totalement abandonner. L'embrassant une nouvelle fois du bout des lèvres, il murmura :

« Je vais te faire souffrir un jour ou l'autre… »

« Je prends le risque ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

N'y tenant plus, il prit Hermione dans ses bras et la serra fort. Elle se fichait de tout ce qu'il pouvait dire et ne lâchait pas le morceau. D'un côté, c'était ce qu'il voulait, qu'elle le rassure sur les doutes qu'il pouvait encore avoir. Elle avait trouvé une parade à toutes ces excuses bidon. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus de raisons de se retenir. La tenant contre lui, il plaça sa tête dans le cou de la brune et dit avec sincérité :

« Tu m'as manqué, Hermione ! »

« Toi aussi Draco… »

Draco se recula doucement et prit de nouveau possession des lèvres d'Hermione. Il se lançait dans une nouvelle aventure, mais tant pis, il prenait le risque aussi. Ca faisait un mois qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle et apparemment, c'était le seul moyen pour que ça s'arrête un peu. Le baiser était enfiévré, appelant à beaucoup plus, mais ce n'était pas possible ici. A contrecœur, ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser. Hermione avait un immense sourire satisfait alors qu'elle disait :

« Echec et mat. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda le blond, soudain perdu.

Mais ce fut de courte durée. Il venait de comprendre. Elle l'avait amené là où elle voulait qu'il soit et elle avait réussi son coup. Il murmura, y voyant clair :

« La lettre… »

« J'avoue. C'était pas aussi innocent que ça en avait l'air. En fait, j'ai simplement suivi tes conseils, Draco… » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Décidemment, elle comprenait très vite. C'était certainement la preuve de son intelligence. Ce n'était pas le tout d'apprendre par cœur, le plus utile était de comprendre, et elle l'avait très bien fait. Draco aurait dû être fâché de s'être fait manipuler ainsi, mais d'un côté, elle avait bien fait. Sans ça, il n'aurait peut-être pas eu toutes ces questions à propos de ses sautes d'humeur. Il demanda même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse :

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as envoyé cette foutue lettre ? Pour me foutre le trouble dans l'esprit. »

« En quelque sorte. Enfin, je voulais te remercier aussi, mais je me suis aussi dit que si je mettais des tournures de phrases ambigües, tu réagirais peut-être…D'où la dernière phrase… J'ai avancé une pièce et attendu que tu répondes …» Expliqua-t-elle.

« Et je me suis fait avoir…Je t'ai appelé, même si je ne t'ai pas parlé… » Avoua-t-il en mettant les mains dans ces poches.

Il était quand même un peu vexé de ne pas avoir vu clair dans son jeu. Il détourna le regard, un peu grognon, parce qu'en plus, il venait de reconnaître qu'il lui avait téléphoné. Hermione rigola légèrement et reprit :

« Exactement ! Et après, j'ai un peu joué sur le même schéma, d'où la visite de ce matin et te voilà ! » Un petit sourire timide se plaça sur ses lèvres qu'il avait encore envie d'embrasser et demanda d'une petite voix : « Tu m'en veux pas trop ? »

Draco grogna d'une façon peu glamour. Que répondre à ça ? Il s'était fait avoir tout simplement. Hermione l'avait battu, mais pouvait-il vraiment dire qu'il y avait un gagnant et un perdant ? Après tout, ils se trouvaient maintenant tous les deux là où il voulait être. Et puis, le plan d'Hermione était quand même impressionnant, il n'avait rien venu venir. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça et il savait aussi que sans ça, il n'aurait probablement rien fait. Pourtant, pour ne pas perdre la face, il lâcha :

« Nan, je t'en veux pas, mais ne me refais jamais ça. Si on sort vraiment ensemble, je n'accepterais pas de me faire manipuler…Compris ? »

« Si on sort ensemble ? »

« Oh ça va ! » Marmonna-t-il tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Elle répondit immédiatement au baiser tout en se collant encore plus à lui. Merlin que cette sensation était agréable ! Il n'allait pas s'en lasser avant longtemps. Soudain, ils furent coupés dans leur baiser par des bruits d'applaudissements. Le nouveau couple chercha la provenance et vit cinq personnes descendre de l'étage : Dan, Casey, Kayla et deux autres personnes que Draco ne connaissait pas. Casey fut la première à parler :

« Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt. On y croyait presque plus ! »

« Vous avez tout entendu ? » Demanda Hermione, incrédule.

« Presque, vous parliez pas très fort parfois… » Avoua Kayla.

Draco pesta alors qu'Hermione prenait une jolie teinte rose. Décidemment, on pouvait s'attendre à tout avec eux. Hermione présenta les deux autres personnes qui se révélèrent être la cousine de la brune, Nolwenn et son petit ami, Charlie qui venaient aider pour les travaux. Hermione râla un petit peu alors que les cinq autres se mettaient à rigoler. Voulant être seul avec sa nouvelle petite amie, Draco lui prit la main, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de la brune et l'entraîna à l'extérieur alors que les autres hurlaient des : « Oh, c'est mignon ! » à tout-va. Le blond les ignora car il sentait la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. C'était la meilleure sensation qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Il n'aurait jamais cru que de revoir Hermione et lui faire signer ce contrat allait donner ce résultat, mais en tout, il ne regrettait plus rien du tout. Il reconnaissait enfin qu'il craquait pour la brune et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Etant enfin seuls et surtout loin des autres, il en profita pour embrasser à nouveau Hermione, y mettant tout son cœur, imaginant déjà sa vie qui allait changer du tout au tout. Il était pressé d'y être, même si cela signifiait se livrer et peut-être même souffrir, mais avec Hermione, il sentait que tout allait bien se passer.

* * *

**Notes d'auteure: Eh bien, nous y voilà! La fin, SNIF! C'est triste! J''espère vraiment que ça vous aura plu. Bon, je sais, Draco est long à la détente. Et en plus, il n'y a pas eu de 'je t'aime', je sais, mais c'est parce que je vous réserve quelques petites surprises. En gros, c'est une fin qui n'en est pas vraiment une. Ahah, vous verrez bientôt! **

**Hum... et si vous utilisiez le petit bouton vert en dessous, là, juste là, ce truc, ça a un de ces effets sur l'auteure, c'est dingue!**

**Firefly**


	9. Bonus

**Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je l'avais promis, mais je n'avais jamais pris le temps de le faire. **

**Mais le voilà enfin, ce petit bonus. J'essaie de répondre à certaines interrogations, notamment, le magasin d'Hermione. **

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Bonus** :

**L'inauguration**

*Hermione*

Hermione ne tenait plus en place. C'était demain que sa vie professionnelle allait changer, pour de bon. Ca lui avait pris un mois pour tout mettre en place avec son cousin et demain, c'était l'inauguration. Enfin… Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez sa famille pour l'avoir soutenue sur tous les plans. Elle était tellement fière.

Depuis la fin du contrat, c'était comme si tout allait mieux dans sa vie. Elle avait le courage d'affronter des situations en tout genre. Elle avait changé et c'était grâce à Draco Malfoy. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il ne devait plus tarder à arriver à l'appartement. Un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. D'accord, il était loin d'être parfait, mais Hermione le respectait ainsi. Etonnamment, ils faisaient certaines concessions et leur couple ne s'en sentait que plus fort.

Effectivement, deux minutes plus tard, un coup de sonnette retentit dans tout l'appartement et comme à son habitude, Draco n'attendit pas pour entrer. Hermione l'attendait dans le salon, un livre sur les genoux et la télévision en fond sonore. Et toujours comme à son habitude, il s'installa à ses côtés, l'embrassa sur le front et soupira.

« Alors, la journée a été bonne ? Le contrat se passe bien ? » Demanda la brune.

« Pas trop mal, pour les deux questions. La cliente est assez conciliante. Alors, on avance… »

Hermione sourit. Il fallait toujours qu'il vise le meilleur. Il y arrivait plutôt bien mais il y avait toujours cette phase où il doutait. Elle le savait et elle n'insistait pas. Lui donnant le verre de vin qu'elle lui avait préparé, elle reprit :

« Tu n'oublies pas, demain, c'est l'inauguration. »

Draco la fixa, les yeux plaintifs et désolés. Il avoua :

« J'ai une mission demain. Relooking encore une fois ! »

Hermione tenta de se contrôler. Il n'avait pas le droit de ne pas être là ! Mais elle savait aussi ce qui le dérangeait. Harry, Ron et Ginny seraient là également, et il lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas ses priorités de les revoir. Cependant, elle reprit :

« Tu sais, je ne sais pas comment tu vas le faire ton relooking, parce Casey et Kayla viennent demain. Tu pourrais simplement me dire que tu n'as pas envie de venir car Harry et Ron seront là ! »

Draco tourna la tête vers elle et la dévisagea. Il cherchait le piège, mais voyant le regard honnête d'Hermione, il décida d'être sincère :

« Je ne veux pas venir parce que Potter et Weasley seront là… »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de leur parler, ni même de les regarder. » Rétorqua Hermione.

« C'est pas faux ! »

« En plus, ça ferait extrêmement plaisir à ta petite amie, qui est accessoirement la gérante du magasin. Et en plus, Harry commence à t'apprécier. Je lui parle tellement de toi.»

« Magnifique, je vais faire copain-copain avec Potter… » Marmonna Draco, un peu bougon. « Ai-je seulement le choix ? »

« Bien sûr, mais tout choix entraîne des conséquences. »

« Comme si tu ne savais pas qu'au final, je viendrais quand même. Ca fait un mois que tu me bassines avec ça, je ne vais quand même rater ça. »

Satisfaire, Hermione l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et se cala confortablement contre lui alors qu'il passait un bras autour de sa taille. Hermione pouvait comprendre qu'il avait encore un peu de mal avec la notion de couple, mais honnêtement, il s'en sortait bien. Et honnêtement, elle l'aimait d'autant plus avec tous ses petits défauts et ses doutes.

*Draco*

Samedi matin, après une course folle dans tout l'appartement, Hermione était enfin prête. Comme toujours, Draco avait pris deux minutes pour s'habiller et passait le temps en la regardant faire. Ca l'amusait toujours de la voir courir dans tous les sens, complètement paniquée. Elle était censée être organisée, mais il fallait toujours qu'elle change d'avis au dernier moment, surtout au niveau des vêtements. Quand elle fut enfin prête, ils se mirent en route.

Comme prévu, Dan était déjà là. Il terminait la mise en place des sièges et nettoyait les dernières traces de poussières. Draco observa Hermione qui se dépêcha d'aller en cuisine. En attendant, il salua le cousin. Avec le temps, il avait appris à l'apprécier. D'autant plus qu'il sortait avec Casey, il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais que ça. Juste extraverti.

La matinée passa vite, entre dernières préparations et mises en places. Draco se décida à donner un coup et accompagna Hermione à l'extérieur afin d'accrocher la banderole 'INAUGURATION'. Il remarqua le regard fier de sa petite amie, quand elle regardait l'enseigne : Le monde de Mina. Elle l'avait fait et même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, il était fier d'elle.

14 heures, le magasin ouvrit ses portes et une vingtaine de personnes entrèrent en même temps. Il fallait dire que c'était une première. Il fallait y penser, une pâtisserie/librairie. Un bon moyen de se détendre.

Draco regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde était venu. Ses employés, même Rachel dévalisaient déjà les pâtisseries. Daisy était plongée dans un livre. Les discussions arrivaient au fur et à mesure. Et Hermione courait partout. Compatissant légèrement, Draco se décida à l'aider.

Au fur et à mesure, d'autres curieux arrivèrent et s'installèrent tranquillement à différentes tables. C'était plutôt normal. Ils avaient vu le magasin évoluer entre l'achat du local et l'ouverture.

Soudain, venu de nulle part, une voix lui demanda :

« Elle a fait du bon boulot, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco tourna la tête et tomba face à Potter qui le fixait, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Avec le temps, le blond avait appris à le supporter, mais parler avec lui n'était pas son activité favorite. Cependant, il répondit :

« C'est vrai. L'idée était originale. »

« Je sais que c'est grâce à toi, qu'Hermione a autant changé. Et je suis content pour elle. »

« Merci. » Lâcha le blond sur un ton qui se voulait cordial.

Draco soupira et observa sa petite amie. Elle était en pleine discussion avec Weasley et la rouquine. Tout en écoutant d'une oreille Potter parler, il songea qu'il faisait vraiment de gros efforts pour lui faire plaisir. Mais c'était tellement agréable, parce qu'il n'était pas obligé des les faire. Il le faisait parce qu'il en avait envie. Il fallait vraiment qu'il l'aime pour accepter de faire ça.

* * *

**C'est un peu court, je l'accorde, mais au moins, certaines choses sont plus claires !**


End file.
